Frozen Heart
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: Two months after the Great Thaw, the King and Queen of Denmark come to visit to strengthen their alliance with Arendelle and bring their daughters, Princess Kirsten and Karen, along. Upon their arrival, Karen, the younger of the two, reveals that she shares similar powers to Elsa and the two of them bond. Soon after, Anna relives the years of Elsa shutting her out. Jealousy ensues.
1. Fall Into Warmth

Autumn came to the kingdom of Arendelle forcing a sluggish late summer to leave for the year. By mid-September the leaves were changing to vibrant and colorful fall colors-golden yellow, crisp apple red, sunset orange, and redwood brown. The air was warm and balmy and occasionally breezy.

Underneath a tree in the castle's garden sat Princess Anna and mountain man Kristoff on a marble bench. Since Olaf spent the day with Sven the couple decided to do the same with each other. For the majority of the day they spent their time in the town. Anna and Kristoff decided to retire to the castle's garden for some rest after having sandwiches for lunch.

Kristoff looked up at the sky and saw the sun had fallen low. He had not realized how late it was in the afternoon until he saw the sun and the shadows that were casted in the garden. He turned toward Anna who had rested her head on his shoulder. It seemed so strange to him that the typically energetic princess was taking a mid-afternoon nap as if her life depended on it. But then he remembered that Anna was to meet with her sister later on and he considered that she was saving the remainder of her energy for Elsa.

He smiled to himself before bending over to pluck a small flower at his feet. He held it in the disappearing sunlight and admired its beauty and simplicity. The flower reminded him of the strawberry blonde resting on him. Kristoff turned back to Anna and tucked the flower behind he left ear. He thought the flower had fit perfectly in the princess's hair. He savored the sight in front of him before he gently shook Anna awake.

"Anna."

"Hmm?"

"Wake up."

Anna barely opened up her eyes. "What?"

"Wake up. We have to go."

Anna rubbed her eyes before opening them all the way.

"Why?"

"It's getting dark."

"Oh. Okay."

Anna pushed herself from the bench and brushed off some leaves on her red and soft orange dress. She turned around just in time to see Kristoff standing. She spotted some leaves on his blonde head.

"Hold on. You got some leaves on your hair."

Anna carefully brushed off the leaves off Kristoff's head. She gave him a smile as warm and bright as the sun.

"There you go."

Kristoff could only softly smile back at Anna. He was genuinely happy to have the privilege to be in her life because she was thoughtful, caring, and friendly. Anna was herself and Kristoff couldn't ask for a better gift from life than her. He loved her deeply despite the fact that they had been seeing each other for about two months.

"Thanks, Anna."

Anna happily shrugged like it was no big deal. "Sure, Kristoff."

The sensitive mountain man took the princess's small and smooth hand in his own large and rough one and walked her back into the castle.

Once inside, Kristoff guided Anna to the safety of a wall in a corridor. He let her go so she could rest her back against the wall.

"Anna, I had a great time with you."

"Me too, Kristoff."

"But now we have to part ways. I have to return to my work and you need to meet up with your sister."

Kristoff leaned in and planted a tender kiss on Anna's lips. Anna kissed back before he drew away from her.

"Goodbye, Anna."

"Goodbye, Kristoff. See you later."

"See you some time soon. Have fun spending time with Elsa."

"I will and you be careful harvesting ice."

"I will."

Kristoff had trouble pulling himself completely from Anna. But then he managed a few steps backwards before turning his back toward Anna and walking away. Anna watched Kristoff leave her until she could no longer see him. She had a dreamy smile plastered on her face feeling blessed to have the sensitive mountain man in her life. Without paying attention to her surroundings, Anna turned around and bumped into someone. The sudden impact threw her body back causing her to fall flat on her butt.

"Ow."

Anna rubbed her back as she stood up from where she fell.

"Anna."

Anna turned to face the poor soul she bumped into. Her blue eyes went wide with surprise.

To Be Continued…


	2. Quality Time

Anna was met with another set of beautiful blue eyes. They belonged to her older sister.

"Elsa?"

Elsa stood up and brushed off any dust that possibly could have clung to her green dress.

"Oh, Anna. I was looking for you."

"Why? I mean, that's so sweet of you, but I thought I would come to you."

"I finished with my paperwork early and figured you and Kristoff would be coming back inside the castle so I decided to go find you. I thought if I found you, we could spend a little extra time together."

"Oh. Well. What do you want to do?"

"How about I fix your hair in my room?"

Anna looked at her braids and noticed they were a little askew. She couldn't believe Kristoff didn't say anything.

"Oh. Okay."

Elsa spotted the flower in Anna's hair and plucked it out.

"I like the flower though. It's a nice touch."

Anna felt around the place around her ear where Elsa took the flower from. "Oh. I hadn't noticed it."

Elsa twirled the flower in her fingers admiring its simple yet powerful beauty before putting it back in Anna's hair.

"Kristoff must have put it behind your ear while you were asleep."

Anna was all flustered and subconsciously tucked a stray strand of hair. "Well, I did take a nap in the garden."

Elsa covered her mouth before she could let a laugh erupt from her delicate mouth.

"I can't believe you fell asleep during the day."

"Hey! It's not funny! I was tired."

Elsa continued to stifle a laugh. "Hay is for horses, Anna."

Anna got all red in the face. She wanted so badly to be mad at her sister, but the more Elsa struggled from falling into a fit of giggles, the harder Anna had to fight her own laugh attack. Soon, both sisters couldn't hold it any longer and doubled over in laughter. Some time elapsed before the two sisters calmed down and looked at each other.

"And Elsa, that 'hay is for horses' joke is so old."

Elsa cracked a small smile. "That may be true, but it still works."

Anna shook her head in disbelief and amusement. But she was glad to see her sister in such a friendly and playful mood. She rarely saw her sister act in such a way. The only time Elsa acted this way more than once a blue moon was when they were children before the day she shut her out for thirteen cursed years of separation. Just thinking of the lost years with her sister, Anna felt a slight pang of guilt and hurt, but then she pushed past those years and focused on the present moment she was having with her sister. Anna presented Elsa with the same kind of smile she gave her.

"That's true. Want to go to your room?"

"Of course, Anna. Come on."

Anna trotted over to her sister's before they walked to Elsa's room. On their way to the bedroom, Anna looked over at Elsa. She felt a little nervous. She wanted to apologize for bumping into her.

"Um, Elsa?"

Elsa kept her eye in front of her, but had all her heart in every word she directed at her younger sister.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Um….I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going. Big surprise though. I usually do something that leaves me-"

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to bump into me."

"Oh. Um, thanks. And just so you know, I was going to look for you. I mean, I'm sure you knew that, it's just that-"

"It's fine, Anna. I know."

"Okay. Are you okay, Elsa?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. I'm fine because I'm used to falling on my butt. I mean, bottom. Sometimes, I trip and then catch myself and sometimes I cause a domino effect where I trip and fall on something which falls onto another thing and so on and so forth. But don't worry, nothing I knocked over were vases. Luckily. They're mostly paintings and tables and sometimes relics… But my point is that I'm okay. I'm used to it."

"I know. You were always full of energy. But I'm relieved to know that you're not hurt either, Anna."

Anna turned to Elsa in question. Did she hear her sister correctly? After all she had confessed about the messes she would occasionally make while growing up and still do, Elsa only care about her well-being? Anna was somewhat baffled by her sister's calmness.

"What do you mean by that? Don't you care that I screw up sometimes?"

"I do care when it's necessary, but there's nothing more important to me than your well-being and the kingdom's safety. Those are my two top priorities."

"Elsa?"

Elsa grew deathly quiet. She didn't want to remember why she was so concerned for Anna's well-being in the first place. Of course she had always care for her sister's safety since she was born, but her concern only increased tenfold when she accidentally hit Anna in the head with her powers, when everything went wrong. Anna tried again to bring Elsa back to her senses.

"Elsa?"

Elsa ignored her sister for a brief moment as she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She walked inside her room with Anna trailing behind her like a puppy following its owner. Elsa sat on her bed and patted down on the mattress for Anna to join her. Anna closed the door and walked over to the bed. Elsa scooted back to give her sister room and Anna sat down in front of her. Elsa took one of Anna's braids and proceeded to undo it.

"Anna, please understand, I just you to be safe. I know you're going to trip and fall and maybe you might a few scratches and bruises, but that's expected when someone is as spirited and energetic as you. What I'm more concerned about is you falling ill, being heart-broken, and seriously injured either from a mortal wound or from….my magic. I never meant to hurt you with my magic twice."

It took Anna a moment to realize what her sister was referring to. She thought back to a few weeks ago when Elsa told her why she had kept her powers for so long and why she had refused to play with her. Once Anna knew the whole truth, she had hugged Elsa and mumbled apologies in her sister's neck. At the present time, Anna remembered that Elsa had accidentally hit her in the head as a child and again in the heart when Elsa had left Arendelle in an eternal winter. Anna allowed Elsa to gently tug at her hair as she found her voice. She wanted to make sure it didn't squeak or crack afraid she would raise fear in her sister's heart and she didn't want that to happen.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to."

"I know, but I want to be able to control my powers completely so I never have to worry about accidentally hurting you again and if I can, I would also like to use my powers to protect you from danger."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"I know. I just want to be sure."

"Yeah, yeah. But I rather you used your magic for fun."

"I think that both of us would rather that I use my magic for entertainment purposes."

Elsa made a neat little knot with Anna's hair tie for her right braid. She then worked on the other braid.

"So…"

Anna twiddled her thumbs trying to think of something else to say to her sister.

"So, what happened between you and Kristoff today? Did you guys have fun?"

Anna was in shock. She wasn't expecting for Elsa to start off a conversation. But she was pleasantly shocked. She like it that he older sister was slowly coming out of her shell.

"Kristoff and I did have fun. We went into town and had sandwiches for lunch."

"What did you guys do in town?"

"We did some window shopping and played with some of the local kids and threw rocks into the fjord over the docks."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. Then we relaxed in the garden where I fell asleep. And then I bumped into you after Kristoff kissed me goodbye."

"That was nice of him."

"It was. He's a great guy."

"I know."

"I mean, he's WAY better than Hans."

"I could imagine. I did briefly meet him, you know."

"I know. I wish you and Kristoff could become better acquainted though."

"I wish we could, too. But I have to make decisions on who I rather see or what I have to do. I have to attend to my duties as queen and Kristoff is busy being an ice harvester and you, Anna, you're….busy being you. You can go in between me and Kristoff. You have the freedom of spending time with both of us and greeting the people and helping me and Kristoff when you can."

Anna fell silent. She didn't know what to say to Elsa. All she could do was feel the soft pull of her sister's hands as she tightened the end of her braid. Elsa absentmindedly pushed the braids to the front of Anna's chest.

"What I don't understand is how you could be tired after what you described to me what you did today. Did your playing with the children use up half of your energy?"

"No."

"Then why did you become tired? You used to be so energetic."

"Well, maybe that's just it. Maybe I've grown tired."

"That can't be it, Anna. You had plenty of energy going up the North Mountain to find me even if you had some help from Kristoff."

"That's probably because of my drive to meet you and bring you back home in Arendelle."

"Anna…"

Anna sighed out of fatigue and leaned back toward the soft mattress forcing Elsa to lean back with her. She dropped her head on Elsa's chest and rested her hand on her sister's flat stomach. A frown curled in placement of her typical cheerful smile.

"Anna."

Anna curled and uncurled her index finger against her sister's stomach again and again.

"I'm just worried about something."

"About what?"

Anna nudged her nose close to Elsa's neck.

"I'm worried about if I screw up tomorrow."

Elsa was worried that Anna heard the news about them expecting guests the next day. She was hoping that she wouldn't hear from the staff so she could tell Anna about them and give her a little pep talk. Elsa knew what do to confirm her suspicion.

"For what?"

"Our guests tomorrow. I heard from Gerda that the King and Queen of Denmark are coming to visit us."

"Oh. So you heard. Is that why you're tired? Because you're worried of what they might think of you?"

Anna stopped curling and uncurling her finger against Elsa's stomach. She simply nodded her head.

"Yes. But I'm not just worried about me."

"What do you mean?"

Anna looked up at Elsa and pressed her hand firmly on her sister's stomach in a comforting way.

"I'm also worried about what they think of you and your powers. Do they know?"

"I'm sure they know. If they don't then I'll explain to them."

Anna shifted her body so her face was now across from Elsa's. Her fingers slid off Elsa's stomach as she did so.

"Are you sure?"

Elsa looked down at her younger sister and drank in her features. She saw how cute Anna's nose looked all scrunched up with a kiss of freckles highlighting her fair skin. Elsa noted the genuine concern weaving in-between Anna's irises and pupils of her blue eyes. And her frown was the cherry on the top. Elsa's heart broke and warmed at the same time just looking at her sister. She felt lucky for Anna to show such concern for her, but she also wanted to get rid of pain from Anna's heart. She gave her sister a gentle smile and pulled the flower out of her hair and brushed it across her freckles. Anna couldn't keep her frown on her face for long for she let a giggle or two to slip from her mouth. Elsa allowed a lighthearted chuckle float out between her lips. But then Anna stopped laughed and grew serious once more.

"Elsa, please."

The flower that was in the queen's hand had floated down on the mattress. Elsa cupped a hand against Anna's face and locked eyes with her.

"Everything will fine. You have nothing to worry about, Anna."

"Promise?"

Elsa kissed Anna's nose. "I promise."

Anna's mouth broke into a radiant smile and her arms flung around her sister's neck. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and patted her sister's back. "I love you too, Anna."

The two sisters pulled away from the embrace but still held one another in the other's arms and smiled. A calm quiet fell upon them and they were comfortable how they were. They were children wrapped in blankets huddled near their mother while she read them a bedtime story. Yet the comfortable silence was cut in half as they heard a knock on the door. Elsa rose from the bed while Anna just sat up. Elsa opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of Gerda.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Queen Elsa, but do you know where Princess Anna is?"

"She's in here with me."

"Oh, good. Well, I would like to inform you that dinner is ready, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Gerda. Anna and I will be down soon."

"Very good, Queen Elsa. The kitchen staff will be waiting for you and Princess Anna."

"Thank you, Gerda. You may go now."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Gerda curtsied to Elsa before leaving.

Elsa turned toward Anna. She raised her eyebrows at the sight in front of her. Anna was sitting up with her legs spread apart and her hands pressed on the mattress in between her legs.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

Anna innocently looked at her older sister as if she didn't see anything wrong with how she sat.

"What do you mean? I'm sitting on your bed. Isn't it obvious?"

"But you're not supposed to sit like that. Gerda could have seen you."

"So what? She didn't see me and thus is does not matter. I'm sure no one was going to see me anyway like this except for you."

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's shenanigans. "Could you please act like a princess when we leave the room?"

Anna scooted off Elsa's bed and joined her sister at the door.

"I will," Anna assured as she walked through the door. Elsa followed her and carefully closed the door behind them as she came out. Elsa turned toward Anna.

"I'm just saying, Anna, you should do your best to act ladylike while in the presence of dignitaries, royalty, and our servants. They may act professional just like us, but I'm sure they rather act differently just like you and me. Please, do it for them since they do it for us."

"Fine," Anna replied in a calm voice before raising it along with her arms, "but there are so many rules!"

Elsa breathed through her nose. She gently pressed her sister's down at her sides and then brought herself in front her sister.

"You can act like the biggest goofball all you want when in you're in the privacy of your room or when you're with Kristoff and Olaf, but for now be a lady."

Anna was about to protest, but then she saw the pleading look in her sister's eyes and dropped her defenses.

"Okay, Elsa. I'll do it for you and our loyal staff."

A tiny smile graced Elsa's face. "Thank you, Anna."

A huge, mischievous smile exploded on the princess's face.

"But for now," Anna playfully tapped the tip of Elsa's nose, "we race each other down the stairs!"

Anna began to run toward the stairs. Elsa was in complete shock. It took her some time register to what happened before she could lift the skirt of her dress and run after her sister.

"Anna! No running!"

Anna was a few steps down with her arms spread out like eagle wings and laughing like a child-loud, jubilant and youthful.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!"

"Anna!"

Elsa's pink cheeks turned a shade of red almost to the color of blood. Yet her frustration towards her younger sibling didn't last long since it was feigned. She joined her sister in laughter after failing miserably from suppressing her sincere delight of their boisterous behavior.

Throughout the castle, the staff could hear an unfamiliar sound. They heard delighted laughter bounce off the walls of the castle and took them some time to recognize the laughter as belonging to their beloved Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. They listened intently as if their laughter was like listening to music for the first time-pleasant and magical; new and exciting. They were reminded of the music box laughter that the two young women once hiccupped when they were little girls. For the first time in forever, they heard the combined laughs of their kind and wise ruler and her dedicated right hand woman. The staff secretly hoped they would ketch the two in the act without them knowing, but when they would see the royals they would be perfect ladies by the time they would reach the bottom of the stairs.

To Be Continued…


	3. Sleepover

Anna was a mouse in the soft darkness. Her feet lifted like two feathers against the carpeted hallway as she made her journey to her sister's room. While her body carried itself naturally to its destination, Anna's mind wandered aimlessly.

The strawberry blonde princess revisited the events that took place after dinner. Elsa had to attend some Queenly duties. Anna offered a helping hand and Elsa politely declined stating that she wouldn't need much help. Anna departed ways with her sister and went off to her room to think of ways to see her sister before the night molded into the early hours of the next day. Time slithered away like a snake in the grass as Anna occupied her mind on what to do. Everything came into place afterwards.

Anna awoke from her subconscious state and found herself in front of Elsa's bedroom door. She stared at the familiar flower pattern and felt an unexpected wave of uneasiness wash over her. She didn't know why she felt this way. There was no reason for her to worry. Anna knew she could enter Elsa's room without being turned away ever since Elsa thawed Arendelle, so it was only logical that she shouldn't fear and her sister turning her away.

Holding two dolls in her right hand, the Princess of Arendelle cleared her throat and knocked on the door. She paused for a quiet moment.

"Elsa? Are you awake?"

Nothing. Just the sweet whisper of the night. Despite being greeted with empty sound, Anna was not deterred. She readied herself for another try. She curled her hand back into a gentle fist and was about to knock the door when it suddenly opened and her fist dropped like curtains after the end of a play. Anna dropped her hand to her side and lifted her gaze to the person in front of her. Elsa. She sleepily ran a hand over the messy, ivory blonde hair to make it more presentable and smoothed out part of her nightgown before squinting her red and tired eyes.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

"We didn't get enough time together like we planned. May I come in?"

"Anna…"

Anna clasped her hands together in front of her face and pouted her lips glistening in the moonlight like sugar crystals. Widening her eyes as big as she could get them she sent the final blow.

"Please?

Elsa gave in harder than a cave collapsing on itself and opened the door more so her sister. "Fine."

"Thank you", Anna whispered in excitement as she entered her sister's room. Elsa closed the door after her.

Anna made her way to the edge of Elsa's bed and held the dolls close to her chest. Elsa joined her sister on the bed and noticed the dolls. After some examination, Elsa recognized them as the rag dolls Gerda made for them to play with. They were doll Elsa and doll Anna. She looked up at her sister's ecstatic face full of hope and joy.

"Anna, why do you have our childhood dolls?"

Anna didn't stop biting her lip in sheer happiness as she gaily propelled Elsa's dolls in her arms.

"We're going to have a miniature, impromptu sleepover. This means we're going to play with our dolls to make up for lost time."

"Is playing in the snow not enough, Anna?"

"Elsa, thirteen years is a lot of time apart from my only sister and best friend. I promise that the next time we have a sleepover, it won't be impromptu."

Elsa raised a doubtful eyebrow. Anna gave up.

"Fine! I can't promise that all future sleepovers won't be impromptu, but I will promise that I will try so they won't be."

Elsa lowered her eyebrow and awarded her sister a playful and smug smile. "That's more like it."

Elsa quickly glanced down at her doll. She fixated on the flimsy crown on top on her head and the white blonde, yarn hair that were tied in two braids sticking out from the sides of the head. Then Elsa looked over at Anna's doll and saw it had the same hair do and crown.

"Elsa."

Elsa snapped her head up as if it was attached to strings. "Yes?"

Anna lunged her doll afoot away from Elsa's face. "Ready to play?"

Elsa looked back down at her doll and ran her right thumb over the body. Something sparked inside her. The child inside her that had always wanted to play with her little sister but never could woke up like a bear coming out of hibernation. A snowman smile found a home on her milky face. Once more, she looked up at her sister.

"Yes."

Elsa brought her doll up to the same level as Anna's and the two of them played for some time. The moon hiked higher and higher into the night sky nearing the end of a happy day.

The two sisters had to stop playing as Elsa had to get up and light a few candles to illuminate the room no matter how scarce the lighting was. Elsa flicked the flame out from the match before returning to her bed and sitting next to her sister.

"Sorry for that."

"It's okay. Besides, my arms were getting a little tired", Anna confessed.

Elsa placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I feel the same way. But we did a pretty good job."

Anna's eyes lit up with life. "I know. It was really fun."

Elsa's hand slipped off the shoulder of her sister and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"So, what now?"

"How about we talk about something simple like….dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. Dinner. What did you think of the split pea soup?"

"I liked it. It was nice and hot and thick."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anna….."

"Okay, fine. I find it kind of interesting that you like something so hot."

"What? I'm not allowed to like warm thing just because I'm the 'Snow Queen'?"

"You're not the Snow Queen. You're Queen Elsa of Arendelle and that's what you'll always be to me other than being my sister and best friend. It's just that, I don't know, you did mention to me that the cold never bothered you anyway."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy warm and hot things. I mean come on, Anna, give me some credit. I did create Olaf and he loves all things hot. All my positive feelings went into him when I unwittingly gave him life. Everything that I love was put into his personality…..After all, I'm the one who gave him a voice when we were little. I had decided that he liked warm hugs."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess it makes sense. Okay, so never mind about my stupid comment. I'm sorry. It was stupid."

Elsa let out a small laugh just the way she did before her powers were exposed at her coronation reception-light and warm. "It's okay."

"So is split pea soup your favorite food?"

"No, but it is my favorite soup."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Really?"

"And salmon."

"Oh my gosh. Those are my favorite foods too, Elsa! And split pea soup is also my favorite soup."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No. I really do love salmon and sandwiches and split pea soup. I mean, I knew we both liked chocolate at the reception, but I didn't think that we would more in common when it came to tastes in food."

"Why would you think that, Anna? We are sisters after all."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we could have ended up with personalities completely opposite of each other."

"Well, I'm glad to inform you that we're not exactly as different as night and day from each other."

"I'm glad too. I guess it just seems that way on the surface."

"You're absolutely right, Anna."

"And you know what I'm thankful for?"

"What?"

"The Danes."

Elsa raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What do you mean?"

"Thanks to our trade with them, not matter how dated it may seem, they have given us the joy of split pea soup and pastries. I love their pastries."

"Luckily, we'll be visited by the King and Queen of Denmark and update our trade with them."

"I can't wait to see them. It's so exciting."

"I know…."

Elsa's mind went blank for a moment. She felt that she had forgotten to tell Anna one last detail about the royals' visit tomorrow. Then it came to her.

"I just remembered something about their visit, Anna."

"I forgot to mention that the King and Queen will be bringing their daughters with them."

"Their daughters? How many do they have?"

"Two."

"How old are they?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they are coming with the King and Queen."

"You know, Elsa, it could be fun getting to know the Princesses of Denmark."

"I'm sure it will be fun, Anna."

"Maybe when they get here, we should give the family a tour of our castle and then maybe have the King and Queen be entertained by our staff while we take their daughters on a tour of Arendelle. We should especially go into town. It will be good for all of us especially you, Elsa. You need a break and take in some fresh air. Plus, it'll be good for you to come meet our subjects. They are such nice and charming people. I swear, you would feel so proud and lucky to be their ruler, their leader."

"Hold on, Anna. Maybe we will do that or maybe we won't. We'll have to see how things go first."

"I hope so. I really would like to go back into town but with you and our guests and not with Kristoff. I do like spending time with him and Sven and Olaf, but I need to spend time with you as well. I think going into town would be good for the both of us. Don't you think?"

"Of course, Anna. I can't make any promises, but I will try my best to make the trip happen."

Anna cracked a smile on her face. "I knew you'd understand, Elsa."

Elsa warmly smiled back at her sister. Anna looked down at her doll and fiddled with it before letting go of it completely. She lifted her head back up.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I'm getting tired. May we go to bed now?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm getting pretty tired myself and we have a busy day ahead of us. Why don't you get into bed while I take care of the dolls?"

Anna brought up her hands in front of her face in tight fists and bit her lower lip so that she gave her sister the illusion that she had buck teeth. Without uttering a word, Anna scurried off the bed's edge and looped around to her side of the bed and shuffled inside the sheets. Elsa got up from her current position and gently laid the dolls down on her vanity with their little hands touching together. She smiled at the dolls and then made her way to her bed. She folded a corner of the duvet over and slipped under the sheets. Elsa and Anna scooted closer to each other and Anna curled her head against the crook of Elsa's neck. She stared at the teaspoon amount of lit candles.

"Um, Elsa, what do we do about the candles?"

"Watch this."

Anna focused her gaze between her sister's face and her elevated right hand. Elsa had her fingers spread out and then carefully pulled them back together and dipped her hand into a thin, clasped claw. Within the swift motion, drops of ice formed in mid-air, descended upon each flame of the candles. When the ice made contact with them the candles were extinguished and the ice drops dispelled in an instant.

"Wow."

Elsa dropped her arm at her side and, with the moonlight being her eye's only guide, looked at her sister's face. She could barely see, but Elsa detected a wide smile on her sister's innocent face.

"That was so cool, Elsa."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"I haven't been doing it for very long. I'm still learning to control my powers though. But I can at least extinguish the candles by using my powers with ease."

"I'm sure you're doing fine. You are Elsa after all."

"What's that supposed to mean, Anna?"

"It's mean you'll always be great."

Elsa blushed from the overwhelming compliment. She felt so embarrassed and caught off guard, but she still accepted her sister's words with an open heart.

"Thank you. And you will always be Anna."

"Meaning?"

"You'll always be my beloved little sister who always knows how to make me feel better. You'll always be the perfect companion to anyone and everyone."

It was Anna's turn to feel embarrassed. A cherry red blush made its way on her face. "Thank you."

Elsa dipped down and kissed Anna on the head.

"Now, it's time for bed."

"Okay."

Anna draped an arm over her sister's body and snuggled closer to her.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

Elsa draped an arm over Anna's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Anna."

Anna smiled inwardly to herself and closed her eyes. As soon as Elsa could feel the soft warmth of Anna's breath on her neck, Elsa allowed herself to fall asleep to her sister's calm breathing.

To Be Continued…


	4. Morning Rush: Part 1

Early in the morning, Elsa awoke from a pleasant dream feeling an unfamiliar weight on her. Her eyes fluttered open and peered over her shoulder. She saw her sister sticking to her like a magnet of affection. She had an arm hanging over Elsa's shoulder in mid-air and curled a leg over her hips. Anna had her other arm hooked back underneath her soft, red hair that was styled as a cross between a bird's nest and Frankenstein's bride's hair do. A feral strand of her hair clung like static to an upper corner of Anna's gaping mouth while a lower corner was occupied by a trail of drool dripping to her chin. Elsa watched her sister with odd fascination. One part of her was horrified by the state her sister trapped her in while another part of her was amused by her sister's atypical morning charm that came with how well she slept the night before.

Elsa could care less how ungraceful Anna was in her present state of rest. She just cared that her sister had a good night's rest while simultaneously soundly sleeping herself. With her heart at ease, Elsa carefully lifted her sister's limbs off her body and slid out bed without disturbing her sister from her blissful sleep. Anna lightly snorted and gurgled incomprehensible words in her sleep as Elsa made her way to her closet.

The platinum blonde beauty scanned for a dress to wear. She wanted to make sure it professional yet at the same time playful. She was sure she would need to pick her attire carefully knowing she had to appeal to both the King and Queen and to their daughters. Elsa's blue eyes zoned in on a dress that had a dark purple skirt, black bodice, and purple sleeves and raised collar with a green jewel underneath. Elsa pulled it out along with tights and heels that went with it and laid everything down at the edge of her bed. Anna scrunched up her body in a ball and mumbled.

"Elsa...Kristoff….Don't leave me. Ah! Giant snow ball-Oh, hi Olaf. Thanks, Olaf. Elsa. Mama, Papa. Elsa and I are fine. We take good care of each other. Good to each other. No, Elsa. Don't shove that snow down my dress….Cold!"

Anna swung up from her curled position into a sitting one. Her eyes were wide and she hugged herself shivering. "Cold…." Then she came to her senses and dropped her arms. Anna looked around and saw no frost or ice. She just stared at her sister staring back at her in bewilderment.

"Elsa. Um, good morning."

Elsa encased her laughter in her right hand. "Good morning, Anna. I see you slept well."

Anna knitted her brow in confusion at first then it dawned on her what her sister meant. A rosy blush blanketed her freckled cheeks. She self-consciously touched the top her head before her blush turned maroon. Pressing her hands in shame against her scalp, Anna cracked her voice like a chef breaking an egg.

"Did I disturb you, Elsa?"

"No, Anna. I slept just fine. Thank you for your concern though."

Anna slid her hands down from her scalp to the sides of her face as slow as a snail. She still felt flustered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get up out of bed. We need to get ready for our guests."

"When are they supposed to be here?"

"Ten."

"What time is it now?"

"I would assume it's nearly eight."

Anna allowed her hands to collapse on the bed sheets. She pulled the sheets off her and hopped out of bed. She scurried over to her sister and leaned over her shoulder examining her dress for the day. Anna gave an approving smile at the purple and black dress Elsa had laid out for herself.

"It's beautiful, Elsa."

Elsa turned to Anna with a curious look. Anna pulled her head back to see her sister's face more clearly.

"I mean, everything that you were looks beautiful on you, but I think this dress will be perfect for today."

Elsa softly smiled at Anna before the younger girl continued.

"But that only means that I need to find an equally appropriate dress for today. Excuse me, Elsa! I'll meet you for breakfast."

With that, Anna hiked up the skirt of her nightgown and scurried out of Elsa's bedroom. Elsa had followed Anna out the door with her eyes. Her smiled widened and shook her head in sheer amusement. Sometimes her sister could be such a goofball that at times that even Elsa couldn't handle Anna's goofy behavior. Elsa walked over to her door and closed it. She turned around and looked at her room. She saw the dolls still placed on her vanity.

"Anna forgot the dolls. Oh well. I can give them back to her later."

With that, Elsa made her way back to her bed and began the tedious task of changing out of her night gown and into her purple dress.

To Be Continued…


	5. Morning Rush: Part 2

Anna hurried down the hallway to her bedroom before any of the servants saw her in her most disgraceful and disheveled state. She skidded in the front of her door, swung it open and closed it shut behind her. She made her way to her closet and looked around for something that would be appropriate for her to wear when she would present herself to her guests from Denmark. Anna peered through her blurry eyesight to see what her dresses looked like. After some adjustment to the lighting in her room, Anna could clearly see her choices and swiftly pulled out a green dress. It had forest green off-the-shoulder short sleeves and skirt and an emerald green bodice. She looked around in her closet for further inspection and found a short black satin necklace with a gold pendant along with forest green tights and heels.

The bubbly strawberry blonde princess strutted over to her bed and laid everything out. Anna prepared herself to clean up her face and brush her hair. As she got ready for the day, Anna heard a knock on the door. With her hair tamed yet still undone, Anna slipped her other heel on her foot and hopped over to the door. After she tapped both her heels against the floor, Anna opened the door. She was greeted by a polite smile on Gerda's experienced face.

"Hey, Gerda. What can I do for you?"

"Princess Anna, your sister, Queen Elsa, has informed me to remind you to be down for breakfast soon before you two prepare to greet the royal family of Denmark."

"Of course, Gerda. Thanks for letting me know."

"Do you require any assistance from me, Princess Anna?"

"No. That's okay, but thank you for offering. I'll be out soon."

"Very well, Princess Anna."

Anna gave Gerda a sunny smile and friendly wave goodbye before closing her door.

Anna turned back around and went to her vanity to fix her hair. Within minutes, she had her hair up in a bun and examined herself. She almost looked exactly the same as she did on Elsa's Coronation Day. The main differences between her former and current outfit which were that her sleeves were slightly longer and made out of a transparent fabric and the pendant on her necklace did not have any symbol on it and her bodice was green instead of black. Yet she essentially looked the same. She didn't seem to mind. At least she looked presentable. With a confident grin on her face, Anna headed out of her of room and went down the stairs to meet her sister for breakfast.

Anna made it on time for breakfast. She sat down at the dining room table and waited for her sister to join her. Moments later, Elsa came in through the door. She floated more than she walked. It was like her feet touched mini clouds on the floor every step she took. Anna was still in awe of how graceful and elegant her sister could be even when she wasn't even trying to be the regal queen she was supposed to be around others. It amazed and infuriated Anna all at once knowing that her older sister was so perfect. She wondered how Elsa managed to be so poised and calm day in and day out. But as she pondered her sister's personal secrets of how to act the perfect picture of sophisticated grace, Anna did notice how Elsa's glistening crown complimented her platinum blonde hair so well. The two of them went together like chocolate and vanilla or sparkling bubbles in chilled champagne.

As Anna stared at sister almost of the point of zoning out, Elsa made her way to the table and sitting down near her sister. She pulled her sister from her trance by softly smiling at her. Anna shook her head back into reality after being temporarily blinded by her sister's kind smile. Elsa reached over and placed a tentative hand over her sister's on the mahogany table.

"I'm glad you made it on time."

"Why wouldn't I? I slept well last night."

"I know you did. I did too."

Anna pulled her other hand from under the table and placed it over Elsa's.

"I'm glad you let me in last night. I know it was kind of late when I came in."

"It's okay, Anna. I don't mind."

Anna warmly smiled at her sister. She was about to say something when Kai announced to them that breakfast was served. Elsa and Anna pulled their hands away from one another and waited patiently for their loyal servants to serve them their first meal of the day. Before the two sisters enjoyed their morning meal, they thanked their royal staff.

After breakfast, Anna and Elsa headed off to the gallery so they could walk off some of their breakfast. On their way, Gerda asked them a few questions on what they wanted their schedule to be like for that day. Elsa told Gerda that she and Anna would decide on a schedule by the time they would greet the royal family of Denmark. Anna assured Gerda that she could come for them when she saw the royal family approaching the front door so they would be there when they came. Gerda curtsied to Anna and Elsa before leaving the two to enjoy some quality time.

When they reached the gallery, Anna showed Elsa around to all the paintings she had gotten to know over the years. She showed Elsa her favorite painting first-Joan of Arc in her armor. Anna lifted her hands up in a gesture to Joan.

"Elsa, I'd like you to meet, Joan."

Elsa smiled at the painting of the woman and curtsied in a playful, light-hearted manner.

"Nice to meet you, Joan."

"Over the years I would run into the room, flip over the seat right here and talk to her. Sometimes when I was settled on my back, I would point toward Joan telling her to hang on whenever I felt that she was in a tough spot that day."

Elsa stared up at the giant portrait of Joan of Arc. She listened to her sister half-heartedly. On inside the pain and regret of separation from Anna for thirteen years began to tear a hole in her heart. She kept her eyes glued to Joan avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"What did you and Joan talk about?"

"Well, I mostly talked while Joan listened. I would talk to her about how fast I would run into the gallery and she would scold me for being so reckless. But sometimes, I would make up stories and theories of why you wouldn't come out and play with me. Some of my theories were REALLY obscure and Joan would tell me that you still loved me even if it didn't seem that way. And I knew I didn't have to worry, but that didn't mean that…I still couldn't-"

Anna stopped herself from saying anything more. With each passing word, she would redirect her gaze from Joan to Elsa and notice the pained look in her eyes. Elsa was as quiet as a graveyard at night under a soft blanket of rain.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Anna", Elsa turned toward her sister with her best fake smile, "why don't you show me some of your other favorite paintings? I'm sure you have grand stories for them to tell me."

"Um… Sure. Follow me."

Anna walked past Elsa but grabbed her wrist as she did so. Anna dragged her poor older sister to her second favorite painting- The Swing. She hardly had let go of her sister's wrist and rubbed it with her thumb, but Elsa had to force herself out of Anna's grip before looking up at the painting with her sister.

"I love this painting, Elsa. It's so romantic and cheerful."

Elsa studied the painting carefully. She recognized the painting, but she realized that a part of it had been altered for obvious reasons. She didn't want to crush her younger sister's romantic spirit telling her about the actual content of the painting for it involved the girl's beau having a friend hiding in the bushes and looking up the girl's skirt. If Anna ever found out about that crucial fact then Elsa was afraid would be slightly disgusted and not favor the painting the way she did currently. She let her sister talk about some more about the painting. But she did nod in agreement believing that it still looked cheerful despite the hidden content of the painting.

"I like how happy the girl looks while her lover gently pushes her in the air on a swing attached to a tree branch. I don't know, but the thought of being pushed on a swing by a lover sounds so nice."

Elsa swiftly turned her head toward Anna. "What about being pushed by a family member?"

Anna was stiff with shock. She let the revelation hit her in the head like a pound of golden bars. She blushed and looked at Elsa from her peripheral vision.

"I never considered that….", Anna quickly glanced back at the painting, "I guess it would be nice being pushed on a swing by a family member."

Anna was beginning to feel ashamed and nervous. She averted her gaze from the painting to the floor so the back of her head was facing Elsa and placed a cold hand on her left arm.

"Elsa….I…."

Elsa placed a reassuring hand on her sister's right shoulder and leaned in toward her ear.

"It's okay. You focused on romance because it's typically a fairytale life- a guy and girl who feel out of place of alone meet and understand each other and fall in love. Of course, it's going to be appealing to young girls who have nothing better to do with their time and yearn for companionship in any form."

Elsa paused. She took in a deep breathed and pulled away from Anna dropping her hand at her side. "And I can understand that's why you bonded with Kristoff. He's a wonderful guy. It's only natural that you were attracted to him and were grateful to him when he helped you reunite with me."

Elsa's words sank into Anna's heart and drilled a nail in the very center of it. Anna swiftly turned on around with a flustered face.

"Elsa, I didn't mean for you to-"

"Don't worry, Anna. I can't blame you for seeking comfort in romance. I did drive you away from me all those years of isolation all for your safety. Even though my intentions were good, I still caused you pain and I'm deeply sorry for that. So, it's okay if you still favor romance over what we have because I'm responsible for hurting you and putting you in danger. I know it'll take time before our bond as sisters recover and maybe if I'm lucky, our relationship as family members might become just as important to you as your relationship with Kristoff."

Anna wanted to tell Elsa how wrong she was for believing that their relationship as sisters didn't mean as much to her as her relationship with Kristoff was. For all she knew if she gave their relationship some time, Anna would gladly value her relationship with her sister more than what she had with Kristoff. Not that she didn't care about Kristoff because she did. Deeply. It's just that she would rather spare her relationship with Elsa than her's with him. Anna understood how stupid she was when she thought that romantic love was only thing that qualified as "true love" and would save the day when she ignored the most important kind of true love-that between family members. She recognized how selfish and stupid she had been when she realized how important her sister was to her; knowing that people could pick friends and lovers, but they couldn't family members and once they were gone that was it for their life. She realized this just as she ran to Elsa and throwing herself in front of her to block Hans' attack. Even when she thawed from the love she and Elsa shared on the frozen fjord that she knew her sister should and would always come first when sharing her affection for the world around her. Yet Anna didn't have the chance to even utter a word of her deepest regret as Elsa wandered off to another painting.

Anna hitched up her skirt and caught up with her sister "Wait, Elsa!"

Elsa stopped five feet from the painting she veered toward hearing her sister's plea. She waited for Anna to stand by her side as a statue waited for an eternity to crumble to dust.

"Elsa, why did you leave?"

"I want to keep looking at the portraits."

Anna huffed and rubbed her eyes which were becoming red and watery. When she composed herself, she grabbed two fistfuls of her skirt.

"Elsa, how come you won't look at me? Are you mad at me?", Anna paused to sniffle, "Because I don't want you to distance yourself from me like you did before!"

Elsa was caught off guard. Anna's cry shook her out of her pleasant state of mind staring at couple lying on a blanket after a picnic. She faced Anna riddled with guilt and surprise. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern and her voice got stuck in her throat.

"Anna, what are you talking about? I'm not mad at you."

Anna glared at Elsa throwing her fists down at her side and stomped her right foot. Tears curdled in the tear ducts causing the skin of her eyes to swell.

"Then how come you won't make eye contact with me?"

"Anna…"

"Elsa, please tell me."

Elsa swallowed her pride and reached out to her sister holding onto her slender shoulders.

"Anna…I wasn't making eye contact with you because….I was afraid that if I did then I would be overwhelmed with guilt and flee from you feeling extremely ashamed of ruining what we once had as little girls. I thought that if I looked into your eyes and stared at the paintings that you called your friends over time…I just couldn't stand being here with you if I looked at you. If I did I would be reminded how awful of an older sister I was to you all because I was too afraid of my own powers to learn to control them, to come out and play with you like I used to. I'd just be reminded that I forced you to spend your time making new friends in this room with the paintings. I would be constantly reminded of how lonely you must have been all those years while we were….separated."

Anna grabbed onto Elsa's hands and lifted them from her shoulders and pulled them toward her chest as she stepped closer to her sister. By this time, Anna had a few tear drops drizzle down her rosy cheeks.

"Elsa, don't say that! It's not your fault what happened to us. And I realized that I wasn't the only one suffering so don't count yourself out. You were in just as much pain as I was. The only difference was how we dealt with our pain and loneliness. That's it. You're _NOT_ an awful older sister…But I'm probably a horrible younger sister."

Elsa wretched Anna's hands in her own hands. Frustration and determination puffed up in her eyes.

"You're not a horrible younger sister, Anna. Don't ever put yourself down. It's not your fault for finding refuge in romantic fantasies. I could understand why you would fancy these paintings. You only found comfort here because I drove you away. You were my only friend while we were younger and I drove you away!"

"Elsa-", Anna choked.

"Anna, please!"

"Elsa", Anna whimpered again. She could hardly hold back her emotions any longer. She caught Elsa off guard as she threw herself at her flinging her arms around her sister's neck and cried into her neck. Elsa was shaken by Anna's outburst but reciprocated nonetheless. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around Anna's body and rubbed her back.

"Anna," Elsa whispered. "Anna….."

It was by great fortune that Anna heard Elsa's soul's secret desire for her to calm down. She could hear the silent request through the sound of her sister's heartbeat. Her crying subdued and she lifted her head up to look at her sister's face-pained, worried, and, yet full of love, compassion and relief.

"Elsa?"

Love overtook Elsa's heart and drove her to bring her little sister back into a warm and reassuring embrace. Anna didn't know what to expect so she tightened her grip on her sister. After a brief yet intense moment of pure love for her younger sibling, Elsa pulled away from Anna just enough to look at her face. Anna blinked away her tears feeling unsure what was going to happen next.

"Anna," Elsa took a moment to gulp an invisible lump of coal in her throat, "let's not worry about the scars we left on our childhood, let's not dwell on the past where we abandoned our bond as sisters and focus of what we have now. Let's take this time to make up for what we once had and make our bond so much stronger than we could have ever hoped when we were younger. Okay?"

As much as Anna wanted to cheer up and happily agree with her sister, she couldn't because of a heavy burden weighed on her heart. Tears filled to the brim of her eyes threatening to spill. Anna sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

"But did I screw up bringing you here?" Anna hiccupped.

Elsa gently smiled at her sister as she pulled Anna's hands down and held them in her own hands.

"No, you didn't. I think we needed this. I think it was good that you brought me here. Actually, I kind of feel honored that you brought me here, to the place you found most comfort in while you tried to coax me out of my room. I can appreciate the gesture."

Anna gave Elsa a half teary-eyed, half happy smile. Elsa disconnected her hands from Anna's and, with her right hand, pulled out a neatly stuffed tissue in her sleeve under her wrist and used it to dab away tears from her sister's face until there were no more tears. Elsa examined Anna's face and gave her smile of approval before handing over the used tissue to Anna. She leaned in close and transformed her voice into teasing one referring to the tissue.

"That's why I wear long sleeves. So I can wipe your runny nose."

Despite still having to wipe away some stray tears, Anna managed a small laugh. She was genuinely amused by her sister's little joke. But then she cleared her throat and countered with her own argument.

"No. That's why you have long sleeves. You have them because you're the older sister who's always prepared…", Anna paused for effect and had smug look on her face," like a mom."

Elsa feigned offense as she gasped covering her mouth with her right hand. Elsa spoke in a mock offended tone of voice.

"I'm not your mom! I'm your sister!"

Anna brightly smiled. "You look a lot like our mom and you act like one! You're a mom!"

"I'm not a mom!"

Elsa and Anna's faces burned with pure joy. They bit their lower lips staring at each other with their heads partially dipped toward the other. They could only bite down for so long before they exploded in fits of laughter. Anna doubled over holding her stomach while Elsa hovered a hand over her mouth failing miserably trying to cover her laughter. After some time, the two sisters calmed down and stood up straight looking back at each other. Elsa offered a warm smile and Anna reciprocated.

"Are we okay now?"

"Yeah. We're okay, Elsa."

"Good."

Before Elsa and Anna could return their attention to the painting of two lovers lying on a blanket, they heard a set of footsteps coming toward them. They could hear the click-click-clack coming from the footsteps. They turned toward the source of the sound and spotted Gerda approaching them. The elderly servant stopped five feet from them.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, the royal family of Denmark has walked through the gates."

"Thank you, Gerda. We'll be at the door shortly."

"Of course, Queen Elsa."

Then Gerda bowed at the two young women and walked out of the portrait room. Elsa and Anna looked back at each other.

"I guess we have to leave and greet our guests."

"Yes,"

Elsa tapped her hand to against Ann's side for to take. Anna looked down at the hand her sister was offering to her. Without a second thought, Anna linked her hand with her sister's and the two of them walked out of the portrait room together. They made strides as they journeyed to the front doors of the castle. They disconnected their hands and stood next to each other. They shared one last glance with the other before looking at the grand doors standing on the right side of them. Elsa was as poised as ever and Anna tried to follow sister's example without trying too hard to focus on minute details like which ways the fingers threaded while she had hands folded together under her stomach.

Kai had walked up on the left side of the doors and peered out a window. He spotted the royal family of Denmark from where he stood. They were fast approaching. Kai walked over to the doors and opened them.

To Be Continued…


	6. Royal Family Of Denmark

**Note:** **Thank you to those who supported my story thus far. It means a lot to me and gives me the courage I need to keep on writing. I hope you guys will not be too bored by this chapter. Hopefully, the story will pick up some speed in the following chapter.**

A gleaming ray of sunlight greeted Anna and Elsa's eyes first. Then it was preceded by the sight of the royal family of Denmark. A tall, slender man with a broad chest, burly beard and cropped blonde hair smiled proudly as he stepped in with his brown eyes shining. His wife, with their arms linked, walked beside him. She was of average height, had a petite frame, stormy blue eyes and had her dark chocolate hair up in a French braid with fringe poking out. She flashed a modest yet warm smile at Elsa and Anna. The royal couple had skin the color of fresh milk and was decked in cool colors-dark purple, black, and navy blue. They parted arms as they stood three feet from the two sisters. The king bowed and the queen curtsied.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. It's an honor to be a guest in your beautiful home."

Elsa and Anna politely curtsied in response. "It is our honor that you have visited us, King Frederick and Queen Isabella."

King Frederick smiled widely at Elsa. He and his wife moved to the side to present their daughters. The two girls approached Elsa and Anna with timid smiles etched on their faces. They curtsied and so did Elsa and Anna. The two sisters before them looked more like their mother than their father. The eldest practically looked like a carbon copy of her mother except she had her father's eyes. The younger sibling had their father's hair and mother's eyes. King Frederick cleared his throat and presented his daughters with a scruffy voice.

"May I present our daughters, Princess Kirsten and Princess Karen."

The elder sister approached Elsa and Anna first. She extended a friendly hand for Elsa to take.

"How do you do, Your Highness. I'm Princess Kirsten."

Elsa shook Kirsten's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Princess Kirsten."

"Thank you. But the pleasure is all mine, Queen Elsa."

Then Kirsten turned to Anna and extended her hand once more. Anna reciprocated.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Anna."

"Likewise, Princess Kirsten. How old are you?"

Elsa reprimanded her sister with a light nudge in the side. "Anna!"

Kirsten lightly laughed before letting her hand down from the handshake.

"It's alright if she asks, Queen Elsa. I am twenty two and my sister, Princess Karen, is eighteen."

"Neat. You two are about mine and Elsa's, I mean, Queen Elsa's age."

Elsa coughed in her fist. "Anna…"

Anna glanced at her sister and could feel her cheeks burn. She looked back at the royal family.

"Um….would you guys like to have a tour of our lovely castle? I mean, before we get to business. Or would you rather talk about trade as soon as possible?"

A heartwarming smile tugged at Queen Isabella's lips. "A tour of your castle would be lovely, but…"

Anna peered over to the King and Queen of Denmark. "But what, Queen Isabella?"

Queen Isabella and King Frederick looked at each for a moment before returning their gaze to the four young women. Their eyes spoke for them. They knew something about Princess Karen that they rather Queen Elsa and Princess Anna find out than being told. They also knew that they simply needed rest from the voyage.

"The king and I much rather rest first. Princess Anna, would you and Queen Elsa be so kind to look after our daughters before we are ready to join you and talk about trade?"

"Of course. There's no rush in getting to business. You are our guests after all and we love nothing more than for your family to feel comfortable here."

Elsa looked over at Kai after hearing Anna save herself from another oral goof.

"Kai, why don't you take care of King Frederick and Queen Isabella while we give their daughters a tour of the castle?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Kai walked over to King Frederick and Queen Isabella and gave them a trained yet sincere smile.

"Please, come with me, King Frederick and Queen Isabella. I will show you to a guest room and be at your service in the meantime. If you two need anything let me know."

"Thank you, Kai."

With that, Kai leaded King Frederick and Queen Isabella away from the group of young women. Karen stepped up to Kirsten's side. She offered a friendly smile to Elsa and Anna.

"I'm grateful to be your guest, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

Without meaning to, Anna and Elsa speak simultaneously. "It's our pleasure."

Kirsten and Karen beamed at the two sisters in front of them and, for a brief moment, shared grins with each other. Before Elsa had a chance to lead the group off on a tour of the castle, Karen cleared her throat.

"Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, Princess Karen?"

"Our parents do need their rest, but they were hoping for one another thing to come out this event."

"What do you mean?"

Kirsten took Karen's place.

"What my sister is trying to say is that our kingdom knows of your powers, Queen Elsa, and our parents were hoping that you would offer some tutelage for my sister since she possesses the power to control and create water and ice."

Elsa and Anna were taken aback in surprise. They were not expecting one of their guests to share similar abilities as Elsa. But nonetheless they seemed pleased by the information. They smiled brightly at Kirsten and Karen. Elsa placed her right hand over her chest in modest pleasure.

"I would be glad to take your sister, Princess Karen, under my tutelage, Princess Kirsten. But if need be, your sister and I might have to part ways with you and my sister, Princess Anna, from the tour."

"That is fine. I actually expect that as some point during our tour, you will have to pull my sister aside to demonstrate how to use her powers properly."

"From one royal to another royal, I completely understand that that may be the case. But if that does occur, my sister will be more than capable to finish the tour herself for you."

Kirsten smiled at Elsa feeling reassured that she won't be left unattended and that her sister will be under Queen Elsa's wing. Anna, on the other hand, smiled knowing her sister had enough faith in her not to screw up on being a good hostess to their guests. Elsa could feel a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Shall we go?"

"Please."

Anna and Elsa turned around and began to walk to the stairs. Kirsten and Karen followed their gracious hosts close behind.

To Be Continued…


	7. Water

Halfway through the tour things had greatly morphed between the two set of sisters. Elsa still led the way through a hallway decorated with paintings, tapestries, and side tables with delicate vases and flowers inside. Yet Anna was not at her side. Rather it was Karen. Anna was following behind her sister with Kirsten walking beside her. At first, Anna didn't mind the switch, but the more she was ignored or politely berated by Elsa if she tried to speak up, the more she felt she had been pushed back. Well, she hadn't been physically pushed away, but Karen found her way around her and Anna couldn't just walk beside the two, so she slowed her steps for Kirsten to walk with her. The more she thought of the occurrence, the more she felt…._something_ rise inside her. She couldn't identify the feeling, but she knew it wasn't exactly pleasant. But then Anna felt ashamed and tried to erase negative thoughts from her mind. She turned toward Kirsten and made polite conversation with her while pushing away the any negative feelings in her heart.

As Elsa and Karen talked and giggled with each other, Anna couldn't help but notice how close they were becoming. She turned to Kirsten for any affirmation that something was up with the pair in front of them, but when she asked her, Kirsten didn't see anything wrong with the interaction. She thought it was wonderful that her little sister was getting along with Queen Elsa. At the comment, Anna doubted Kirsten was concerned with the budding bond between the two young women. She also doubted that Kirsten would speak about Elsa as _her sister_ rather as the Queen of Arendelle _to_ her. The Princess of Arendelle was a bit put-off by Princess Kirsten's attitude even when she didn't know why. It just bugged her for some unspoken reason.

The group stopped in the middle of the hallway coming to the crossway of another hallway. Karen stepped closer to Elsa and whispered to her. Elsa smiled widely and nodded at her in approval. Kirsten, unassuming, smiled warmly at the pair while Anna scrunched her nose in disdain. She would soon cloak her displeasure as Elsa and Karen turned toward her and Kirsten. Elsa looked at her and Kirsten and folded her hands under her stomach, or, rather looked at Kirsten and looked through Anna like she was air. Anna brushed off the feeling believing her sister wouldn't ignore her very existence and kept her composure pretending everything was fine.

"Princess Kirsten, Anna, please pardon myself and Princess Karen as we have decided to venture towards a more suitable span of land for me to tutor her and help her harness her powers."

Kirsten gladly bowed her head toward Elsa. "By all means, please do and thank you for informing us."

"Don't think highly of it. It is only the polite and natural thing to do."

Then Elsa turned to Anna. Her voice held a certain level of eagerness yet also begging for permission to leave with Karen.

"Anna."

Anna could tell Elsa wanted to leave with Karen regardless if they planned to practice using their magical abilities or simply getting to know each other better. Anna decided to humor her sister for her sake. She kept her lips sealed and silent gave her silent approval by curtsying to her sister with an underlying aura – a little distant. She mouthed a "go ahead." Elsa didn't see through her little act and smiled softly to her as if to mentally thank her. Karen, blinded by joy, gave Anna a friendly wave as she straightened her back and a heartwarming goodbye smile to her sister, Kirsten. After pleasant goodbyes were exchanged between the sisters, Elsa and Karen departed without another thought. Anna turned to Kirsten once she couldn't see Elsa and Karen's shadows bouncing off the carpet.

"So, Princess Kirsten, do you want to continue the tour? Or would you rather do something else?"

"If I may, Princess Anna, could we be on a first name basis from now on until we're with my parents?"

"Sure, Kirsten."

Kirsten smiled at Anna. "Thank you, Anna. May I ask where the library is?"

"Of course. I'll show you where it is. This way."

Anna made headway for the castle's library down the hall and around the corner two doors down on the right. Kirsten followed her without any qualms.

When they walked through the door to the library, Kirsten gasped in surprise obviously impressed by the collection of books. The shelves were filled volume upon volume of books. Anna made a beeline for a couch while Kirsten made one to the books. Anna sat down as calmly as she could as not psych herself out and rise suspicion in her guest with her growing emotions. The strawberry blonde princess rubbed her temples in an attempt to relax herself. It was quite possible that she had nothing to worry about. She knew her sister wouldn't show favoritism towards Karen over her. They were sisters after all despite being estranged for thirteen years. They were SISTERS. Elsa was HER sister. Anna gasped inwardly to herself shocked by the possessive thoughts that crossed her mind. She shouldn't have to feel possessive over her older sister. That wasn't her style. It at all, she would be glad to share the people she loved the most with others.

Anna could feel her throat dry up. It stung and was scratchy. She needed to relief her throat from the pain. Water. That's what she needed the most. Maybe if she had some water she would not just cure her dry throat by calm her nervous heart. She glanced over at Kirsten. She had made herself comfortable in an overstuffed chair cuddled up with a book. Anna peered over to see the title of the book, but she had no such luck. She got up and walked over to the visiting princess. Anna waited an appropriate amount time to get her attention since she didn't want to be rude especially not to Kirsten. She was a delight to have as a guest. Anna cleared her throat at a time when she thought was best not to disrupt during an important passage. Kirsten looked up at Anna.

"Hello, Anna. "

"Kirsten, I hope it's okay I leave you for a little bit. I need to get a glass of water. Would you like for me to get you one as well?"

"No thank you, Anna. But I appreciate your offer and don't worry about me. I won't be going anywhere soon."

"Oh, good. By the way, what are you reading?"

"I'm actually reading a collection of stories and poems from this American author named Edgar Allen Poe. What I'm reading so far is dark, but I don't mind. I actually like it. But then again, I like anything I read."

"What are you reading?"

"A short story called The Tell-Tale Heart. It's quite fascinating really."

"Oh. Um I think I read it once before."

"That's great! Maybe once I finish reading it, we can discuss it later. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah. Well….Kirsten, I have to go. Sorry."

"Of course. You need your water."

"Okay. See you later. Bye."

"Goodbye."

With that, Kirsten went back to reading her story and Anna ambled out of the library. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it and let out a loud sigh. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what had come over her. She just hoped that the glass of water would help her forget about her worries. Anna straightened out her back standing erect and made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a much needed glass of water.

To Be Continued…


	8. Practice In The Garden

Elsa and Karen strode down a cobblestone path toward a built-in pond in the garden talking to each other to their hearts' delight as if they were long-lost best friends. Elsa was intrigued of the life Karen and her sister, Kirsten, lived with their parents at their castle in Denmark. It seemed so much more desirable to Elsa especially the family aspect. She was grateful for having Anna in her life, but she knew that they could have been better off if she didn't isolate herself and if their parents had died. Elsa still regrets the moments when she accidentally struck Anna with her magic twice. That's partly why she was interested in helping Karen control her powers. The platinum blonde haired queen saw her helping the Danish princess with her magical powers as an opportunity to further improve on her own control and will of her powers. Elsa realized that she had gotten much better at controlling her powers but she wanted to make sure she could keep them under _**complete**_ control for Anna's sake, for her safety. But she didn't need to burden Karen with such heavy information unless she asked about her relationship with Anna. If and until that moment came, Elsa would not mention about her striking Anna with her powers by sheer accident.

The next moment came soon and the two young women found themselves in front of the pond. The water glistened under the translucent slip of golden sunshine. Flowers popped to life with vibrant colors from above the soft grass spread out like a blanket against the flat soil. Elsa stepped closer to the edge of the pond and Karen followed her lead like a younger sibling would follow their older sibling. She wanted to make sure she stayed close enough to Elsa so she could catch every word of wisdom from the queen's lips about how to control her magic powers.

Karen was excited to be tutored by Elsa since she could help her and she knew what it felt to have magic powers. She loved her older sister, Kirsten, very much but their bond as sisters were limited in certain areas of their lives for the simple reason that both of them did not have the same abilities. Karen had water and ice powers while Kirsten was a normal human being. It was THAT simple. Beyond that significant difference between the two sisters, Karen deeply loved and cared for her older sister. She admired her. But then again, she had Elsa and she was like Kirsten only better. She had magic powers similar to hers. After contemplation, Karen did wonder why Kirsten couldn't be more like Elsa despite not having powers. Elsa was perfect in her own unique way. She was polite, patient, wise, kind, intelligent-all these traits Kirsten had only Elsa displayed them better.

The brunette haired girl turned toward her gracious and beautiful tutor. She caught a glimpse of Elsa's mesmerizing eyes. Blue like ice. They had a tingling coolness to them. Not bitter cold but warm tingling. Karen's lips curled upward on her face like flower stems curling up and around window frames.

Elsa studied the water before her thinking of how to start tutoring Karen. She knew that it would very helpful for Karen to start practicing with water first and then she could give the younger princess on how to use her ice powers. The young, platinum blonde monarch considered how she should treat her tutee while softly chewing the inside of her cheek like a child chewing a piece of meat. On one hand, she could treat Karen as if she was pretending to help Anna with her newfound powers-like tutoring a little sister. On the other hand, Karen was a guest and Elsa was required to show a certain level of professionalism and so she was tempted to treat Karen as she was treated by her tutors-strictly professional. Elsa debated on her approach on how to help Karen control her powers and leaned toward a more personal approach with a hint of professionalism. With her mind made up, she turned to the young Danish princess and gave her a smile as soft as the first ray of sunlight in the early morning almost being mistaken for star light.

"Do you want to practice using your powers now, Princess Karen?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa. But may I request a small favor before we start?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"May we be on a first name basis as we are in a private setting?"

Elsa stood frozen with confusion and sweeping stupidity. She blinked a couple of times before gathering her thoughts from where they had disappeared from her head momentarily. She wasn't sure how to respond. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she was okay being on a first name basis with someone else other than her sister. But Elsa looked into Karen's sweet, begging eyes and knew that there could be no harm in being so casual with her newly appointed pupil since no one else was around them. It was just the two of them in the garden.

"Of course, Karen."

Karen's eyes lit up brighter than a fire. "Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa's smile grew a tiny bit bigger. "Now, are you ready to show me what you got?"

Karen nodded. Elsa gestured toward the water in the pond.

"What can you do with your water powers?"

Karen lifted her hands up in front of her face and concentrated on the mass of water in front of her. The blob of the liquid slowly rose and departed from the pond and gradually floated up higher and higher in the air. Karen kept the water suspended a few inches above her head and then pulled her hands apart elongating the water into a thin staff-like shape. Karen pulled her elbows closer to her body and the water staff hovered toward her. Once it was close enough to her body, Karen took hold of her creation and held it firmly in her hands as if it was solid wood. She turned toward Elsa and placed the butt of the water staff on the grass. The water did not splash against the soft ground, it pressed against it like a real staff would. Elsa looked over Karen's handiwork. Her smile grew bigger.

"Excellent. That's very impressive, Karen. Can you turn it into ice?"

"I actually have a problem with turning water into ice. I can make ice and I can manipulate water, but I have trouble turning water to ice. Could you help me?"

"Of course…Watch how I use my ice powers."

Elsa swirled her hands around as tiny snowflakes and frost swirled around in a ball until it morphed into a ball of ice. It sat neatly on Elsa's flat palm. Karen leaned in to look at the ice in Elsa's right hand.

"Wow…."

Elsa made a fist around ball of ice in her palm and then released it revealing a perfect cube in place of the ball.

"Oh my…"Karen looked up at Elsa, "How did you do that?"

"I channeled my thoughts and energy into the cube of ice. I imagined the ice turn from a ball to a cube. Now you should try with your water staff."

Karen looked at her staff and tried to imagine it as ice. The tip began to freeze over and Karen felt hopeful that she could turn her water into ice, but she forgot to concentrate and the frost melted back into water. The young princess frowned. Elsa dispersed her ice cube and placed her cool hand on Karen's shoulder. The young girl looked up at the Queen of Arendelle and saw a reassuring smile etched on her beautiful face.

"Don't worry, Karen, you'll get the hang of it."

Karen could feel her heart warm from Elsa's encouraging words. She smiled at the young queen and in the slightest moment she wished Kirsten was more like Elsa or, even if she didn't want to admit it, wanted Elsa to be her older sister instead. But she was getting ahead of herself. She had to remember that Elsa was only helping her control her powers. All Karen knew was that anything could happen from the tutoring session. She was hopeful that at least by the end of the session, she and Elsa would be good friends. Her heart was filled with hope and joy so much that all Karen could do before Elsa slipped her hand off her shoulder was smile.

To Be Continued…


	9. Loosen Tight Spots

Anna slammed down her glass on the table. She let go of the cup with stiff fingers. A big net of air was sucked in her mouth as she calmed herself after her second glass of water. Anna closed her eyes and took small swallows of air before slumping her tight shoulders and opening her eyes again. She felt better. Much better actually. Her cheeks were no longer hot from panic and the taut muscles in her back and shoulders turned to dough. After inhaling so many times, Anna delivered a huge amount of exhaled breath back to the air. The Princess of Arendelle placed her hands far apart on the table in front her and chanted as she stared at the wall in front of her eyes.

"I'm good. I'm good to go. I can do this. There's nothing to worry about. I'll just return to Kirsten in the library. Yeah. That sounds good."

Anna pushed herself back up with her spine erect and her shoulders relaxed and her arms at her sides. She grabbed her glass and placed it in a nearby sink before leaving the vicinity of the dining room and kitchen. As she walked through the doorway of the dining room, Anna thought of how she would participate in Kirsten's discussion of reading The Tell-Tale Heart.

Just thinking of the title gave Anna the creeps. She didn't know much about the country people called America, but she knew that Edgar Allen Poe was one weird and dark guy. She wondered what possessed him to write such a morbid story. Anna subconsciously recounted the events of the story and analyzed it. She started to compare her life to the story and her current predicament concerning Elsa tutoring Karen and how she felt about it. All that came to mind was the image of a beating heart underneath a floor board. Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump. That pulsing, that image of a human heart _beating __**on its own**_. It disturbed Anna. But then she thought of how it was trapped under floorboards, feeling all alone in the darkness as if it was a scared person, a living thing with its own set of feelings crying for help, begging for rescue.

Anna couldn't help but think that she was somehow locking away her own heart keeping it concealed and alone. She shook her head. No way would she want to do that to her own heart. She made she it had always had been open. She was just being paranoid. She wasn't going to let The Tell-Tale Heart creep over her spine, seep into her soul and stroke her heart with a possessive yet unnerving touch. Anna shook her head in disbelief. She definitely wasn't going to let some story bother her. She made sure of that. Yet what she didn't make sure of was not bump into somebody. Anna's head collided with a firm yet smooth chest of a tall figure. Both of them stumbled backwards and landed on the floor on their butts. Anna blinked a few times before taking in her surroundings realizing she was in some hallway. Then she looked over at the unfortunate soul she bumped into. She was both relieved and shocked all at once. She was relieved she didn't bump into Elsa because she didn't know what to do with herself if she bumped into her sister again. She was also shocked to see who was sitting in front of her.

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff gave Anna a casual wave 'hello'. "Hey, Anna."

"What are you doing here?"

Kristoff stood and brushed off his pants before approaching Anna offering a helping hand. Still in shock, Anna took Kristoff's hand and allowed him to hoist her into a standing position. Kristoff flashed her a goofy smile.

"How are you?"

"Kristoff, why are you here? I thought you were busy harvesting ice or something."

Kristoff momentarily frowned a little before bringing his mouth back into a smile.

"I don't need to work for a while. I did my job I had to do when I last saw you, so I decided to pay you a visit. How have you been, Anna? Did you miss me? Because I missed you."

Normally Anna would be swooning at that point with what Kristoff said, but she didn't this time. She couldn't. She was far too concerned why she suddenly felt frustrated with Elsa being with Karen. She shook her head and began to walk away from Kristoff.

"I'm not good, Kristoff."

Kristoff pouted while he caught up with Anna following her wherever she may go.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders before she stole a glance toward Kristoff.

"Honestly, Kristoff, I have no idea. One moment I'm all happy being with Elsa and then I'm not."

"Where is Elsa anyway? I actually came by to see if the two of you would like to come with me to town."

Anna couldn't help grit her teeth and cross her arms at the sudden memory of her sister going off to tutor Princess Karen of Denmark. Stupid Denmark. Stupid Princess Karen.

"She's with Princess Karen practicing using their special powers over water and ice and snow."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow in question at Anna. If he didn't know any better he could hear the disdain in Anna's voice. If the mention of Princess Karen's and Elsa's names were paper then Anna's voice was the blade that cut them.

"Anna, is there something wrong? Are you and Elsa okay?"

Anna snapped out of her rage-induced reverie, dropped her stiff arms and looked at Kristoff like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about, Kristoff. Of course, Elsa and I are fine. Why would you say that?"

"It's just that you seem a little tense. Are you sure everything's fine between you two? Did you and Elsa have a fight or something?"

Anna indignantly blew up so her fringe floated in the air a few centimeters and scoffed a defiant 'no.'

Kristoff was skeptical of his girlfriend's behavior, but decided that it would be wise of him not to bother her about the issue anymore. He decided to take a much safer route around the mysterious and dangerous mountain that was Anna's psyche.

"So, who's Princess Karen?"

Anna screwed her face at the mention of the name before relaxing the muscles in her face realizing she needed to give Kristoff a break.

"Princess Karen is Princess Kirsten's younger sister. They came here with their parents, the King and Queen of Denmark, to update our trade agreement with their kingdom."

"Oh, so she and her family are visiting?"

_More like replacing me_, Anna thought bitterly. She veiled her unpleasant thought toward the visiting royal before giving Kristoff an assuring answer.

"Yes. The royal family is visiting for now. When King Frederick and Queen Isabella have been well rested and when Elsa has finished tutoring Princess Karen on how to use her ice and water powers then we'll all come back together and update our trade agreement with each other."

"Oh. So if Elsa is helping Princess Karen use her magical powers, then what have you been doing?"

Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over Anna's conscious. She remembered that she left Princess Kirsten by herself in the castle's library.

"I got some water to drink and I'm heading back to the library to meet back with Princess Kirsten. I kind of left her to herself reading a book. Hopefully, she won't mind. She looked pretty comfortable where I last saw her curled up in a chair and all you know…."

"May I come with you to meet her?"

"Uh, sure, Kristoff. If you don't mind, Princess Kirsten's really into books, so don't be shocked to see her nose buried in a book."

"I don't mind. It would be nice meeting a princess from another country. The only royals I've known so far are you and Elsa…" Kristoff paused for effect and raised his eyebrows in a comical way so Anna could see. "And since I'm the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, don't you think I should acquaint myself more with people of noble and royal status."

Even for a brief moment, Anna smiled and playfully swiped at Kristoff's shoulder. "Oh, you."

Kristoff cracked a smile. He was glad he could help alleviate some tension from his girl's face. He was proud of himself knowing he could help Anna relax. Kristoff took a chance and captured Anna's hand in his own. She melted into his touch. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence before they would arrive at the library.

To Be Continued…


	10. Clouded Judgment

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies since this chapter is a little longer than others. Also, I'd like to apologize for the chapter's length. I wasn't intending it to be as long as it turned out to be.**

Princess Kirsten of Denmark was curled up in her spot reading a new book. She had quickly lost interest in the Edgar Allen Poe book after reading The Tell-Tale Heart noticing the burning need to read something different. She thought that the short story was a grand read, but her soul desired a different story to satisfy it. She had quickly glanced at a title of a book and slid it out from its spot with her fingers curled around the spine of the book in a protective way before returning to her spot.

The Danish princess had only turned the page finishing the first chapter before she heard a creaking sound wake her from her dream-like state of reading. Looking up, Kirsten saw a sliver of light slip into the library from the crack of the door. She waited patiently holding her own breath captive to see who was coming into the room. The door was pushed open some more until it revealed a familiar yet uncertain face. Kirsten lit up like a fire. She closed the book and placed it daintily on a nearby table before making her short journey to the door.

Anna opened the door all the way feeling confident in not disturbing Princess Kirsten in her reading activity as she saw the girl come toward her. Anna felt relieved as she allowed Kirsten meet her at the door. Not letting go of Kristoff's hand, Anna stepped inside the library and smiled at Kirsten who was only a few feet away from her.

"Kirsten, I'm so glad you still here….I mean, I kind of figured you would be here, but I thought you could have wondered off somewhere is all….Oh, I'm just bad, aren't I?"

Kirsten covered a giggle behind her right hand just the way Elsa had done when she laughed at the Duke of Weselton's toupee flopped down at the coronation's ball. She looked back at Anna with shining admiration for the Norwegian princess in her eyes.

"It's alright, Anna. I got what you were saying."

"Oh, good. I hope I didn't stay away too long. Did you get lonely?"

"No. I'm just fine. I didn't really notice."

"Okay. Well, in that case, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."

Kirsten cocked to her head to the side in pure curiosity and blinked a few times. "Boyfriend?"

Up until that moment, Kristoff had stayed slightly behind Anna using her as some sort of shield. He did want to meet her new friend, but he wasn't sure if he should have introduced himself or let Anna introduce him. He decided that the latter was a better choice. Anna gently tugged at Kristoff's hand prompting him to join her side and greet Princess Kirsten. Anna presented Kristoff to Kirsten by gesturing to him.

"This is my boyfriend, Kristoff Bjorgman. He's the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer by Queen Elsa's decree."

"Your sister gave your boyfriend that title?"

Anna smiled proudly thinking back on the memory. Yet her trip to memory lane was cut short as Anna was pulled back into reality with the sarcastic and teasing tone coming from Kristoff's mouth. He had locked eyes with Kirsten.

"I know, right? I didn't think it was a real thing, but apparently it is now because Elsa said so."

"Elsa?"

Kristoff froze in fear. He had just realized that he referred to Elsa in just a casual way. Anna freed her hand from Kristoff's so she could use it to pat his back in a reassuring way. She laughed off his slip while doing so.

"You see, Kirsten, Kristoff and my sister are friends. He just forgot to address her in a professional matter while in the company of other people aside from myself."

"No. That's quite alright. I was just intrigued on how your boyfriend, Kristoff, must feel referring to your sister by her first name rather than use her title as queen. "

Anna slipped her hand off Kristoff's back feeling his tight muscles loosen.

"Well, you know, we're all just friends to each other. I mean, Elsa is pretty grateful to Kristoff for helping me go up the North Mountain to talk to her and bring her back home so she can thaw Arendelle and she and I would be best friends again. So, I'm sure she would like to try and be friends with Kristoff. As for Kristoff's part….I don't know. I think he's afraid of my sister."

Kristoff could feel his cheeks burn up with embarrassment and a hint of frustration. "I do not!"

Anna smiled at him. "Oh, come now, Kristoff. You did hesitate to befriend my sister. I mean, you did come around, but you were afraid of her."

"I was not."

Anna's smile widened as she paced her hands on her hips. Her voiced was laced with mockery.

"Were you afraid my sister would freeze you?"

Kristoff balled his hands into fists and thrust them down at his sides. "Anna!"

Anna straightened her posture and dropped her little act. "Come on, Kristoff, I was only teasing you."

Kristoff wasn't amused. He directed his hands toward Kirsten while keeping his eyes on Anna's.

"Even if I knew you were teasing me, couldn't you have had the decency not to tease me in front of her?"

Anna gave a side glance before looking back at Kristoff.

"What? I'm not allowed to tease my boyfriend in front of my new friend while talking about my sister all at once?"

Kristoff didn't know what to say. He just couldn't process what Anna said since he was still embarrassed from her teasing about him being afraid of Elsa freezing him. _Of course he wasn't afraid of Elsa!_ But Anna liked to think that the reason why he first hesitated to befriend her was because he was afraid that she might freeze him to death if he ever hurt her little sister in any way as punishment. But the real reason Kristoff was afraid of befriending Elsa was the simple fact that she was Queen of Arendelle… and _possibly_ for the reason that she also had ice and snow powers. But that was beside the point.

He felt that, as an ice harvester, that he didn't deserve being friends with the only person who wasn't just the sole sovereign ruler of the kingdom but also the elder sister of his girlfriend despite helping the sisters reunite in the end. He wasn't sure if he was worthy of her friendship, but then…Everything changed when Elsa brought him to the side of the ice rink that she made while they watched Anna and Olaf skate around with Sven behind them and she offered him a friendly smile and she asked him what his likes and dislikes were and who his family was. That was all it took for Kristoff to realize that he was worthy of the queen's friendship because he knew she wanted to be friends with him. That was the moment when he felt better about his friendship with Queen Elsa and his relationship with Princess Anna. At that moment, Kristoff had felt like the luckiest guy alive.

Kristoff pulled himself up from the depths of the memory and blinked at Anna. He could feel his red on his cheeks fade back into the fair complexion on his skin. He pulled away slightly knowing he no longer had to feel embarrassed.

"Fine, Anna. It's fine."

Anna beamed at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Both of them looked back toward Kirsten. She grinned at the happy couple in turn.

"So, what do you want to do, Kirsten?"

"I don't know, Anna. You know the castle the best. What do you suggest we do?"

Anna bit her lip thoughtfully. She hadn't thought of what she and Kristoff would do when they would meet up with Kirsten. She searched her brain before and an idea popped into her head. _The garden! Of course!_ Anna smiled at Kirsten.

"Why don't we go to the garden?"

Kirsten's eyes lit like stars in the night sky and clasped her hands together in front of her face with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Really? That sounds _wonderful!_"

"Great. Let's get out of here." Anna turned on her heels and grabbed Kristoff's hand and dragged him behind her. "Come on, Kristoff."

Kristoff uttered a gentle whine. Kirsten stifled a giggle watching the sight of the couple leaving the library before her. She composed herself shortly after and followed the couple close behind. She made sure to close the door to the library before catching up with Anna and Kristoff down the hall.

The trio of young adults made their way to the castle's garden through hallways at a leisurely pace. They were in no hurry at all. Kristoff and Kirsten became quick friends on their way to their destination and Anna was unphased by the two of them bonding. In fact, she was quite glad her sensitive mountain man and new friend from Denmark were bonding. Regardless, she wouldn't have known what they were talking about since her mind was occupied on other things.

She wondered what Elsa was teaching Karen and how they went about their business as tutor and tutee. Did they share jokes and complimented each other on their command over their magic powers while practicing with them? Anna had no idea. But she couldn't obsess over the matter. It's not like she had control over what her older sister did without her. Why should it bother Anna now that Elsa was spending some time away from her? After all they had spent thirteen years apart. Why would it bother Anna to spend just a little extra time apart from her sister? It wasn't like she was going to shut her out again and avoid. Or maybe it was because they spent thirteen years apart that Anna couldn't stand being away from her sister more than necessary? Anna wondered about that….But she didn't have much time to ponder why she felt this way as she soon found herself bumping into something stiff.

Anna stumbled back a bit before composing herself and saw that she had run into Kristoff's back. But he didn't seem to notice. Anna wondered why he and Kirsten had stopped. Anna walked around her goof of a boyfriend and saw what obstructed their path to get to the garden. It was something she did NOT want to see. Elsa and Princess Karen standing mere inches apart at each other's sides and they were _smiling_. How dare they _smile_! Oh, how she detested their smiles. It was more that she detested Karen's smile. It taunted her. It poked fun at her rubbing in her face that Karen got to spend time with her beloved older sister, Elsa. Anna could almost feel the mockery wiping off Karen's smile stating that she would replace Anna as Elsa's new and_better_ little sister. Anna would have none of it. She curled her hands into tight fists at her sides.

All the while when Elsa noticed the trio of friends walk toward her and Karen, she couldn't help but smile. She was pleasantly surprised to not just see Kristoff but to see him chatting up a storm with Princess Kirsten. It was clear to her that the two became quick friends. Looking over on Kristoff's other side, Elsa frown when she didn't see Anna. But her smile would soon return as she saw her sister comically bump into Kristoff's backside. Elsa had to cover her laugh with her right hand. She just thought that Anna was so adorable and funny with her antics. They were so _Anna. _They were _Anna antics._ It was so like her little sister to make Elsa feel better. Elsa knew that all Anna had to do to make her feel better was be herself. Elsa was so glad to have Anna as her sister. Her baby sister was all the sunshine she needed to get through life. Anna was her sunshine and she wanted to keep it that way.

By the time Anna was at Kristoff's side, Elsa had brought her hand back at her side. She didn't want to make Anna think that she was making fun of her if she saw her stifling a laugh with her hand. She didn't want to give off the wrong impression to her sister because she cared deeply for her. When the two groups were close enough in distance, Elsa decided to close the gap of air between them with her voice.

"Hello."

Kristoff and Kirsten looked in the direction of the chirpy greeting and saw Elsa and Karen walk toward them. The moment Kirsten saw her sister, Karen, she had a wide smile on her face. Kristoff was equally happy when he spotted his good friend Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. He greeted her back with equal enthusiasm.

"Elsa! It's so nice to see you again." He glanced over toward Princess Karen. He took a few steps forward and extended his hand for Karen to take. "Hello. I'm Kristoff Bjorgman. You must be Elsa and Anna's friend, Princess Karen. Nice to meet you."

Karen smiled at Kristoff and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Kristoff. How do you know Princess Anna and Queen Elsa?"

"I'm Anna's boyfriend. When we first met, she asked me to help her go up the Northern Mountain to get her sister, Queen Elsa, back to the kingdom and thaw Arendelle and mend their bond as sisters."

"Oh! So, you're a mountain man?"

"Actually, I'm an ice harvester. Elsa named me the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Wow. You must be good at harvesting ice. Can you carve ice into sculptures too?"

A throaty chuckle came out of Kristoff's mouth. "I haven't thought about that. I mean, I love harvesting ice, but maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to take up ice sculpting as a hobby."

Karen's eyes sparkled with genuine interest and Kristoff gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. Elsa and Kirsten smiled to each other after witnessing a new friendship bloom between Kristoff and Karen. And among the grassy knoll of friendship and sunny joy was a storm cloud looming in the distance that was Anna. But no one seemed to notice the bitter brew bubbling up inside the princess. She was waiting for this gathering all to be over so she could go somewhere quiet and explode like a volcano. But for the time being she would stay silent and slapped on the best fake smile she could conjure up.

Kristoff took his hand off of Karen's shoulder and stepped back a bit. He glanced over Anna to make sure she was still at his side and then turned back toward Elsa and Karen.

"Where were you two?"

Elsa directed a soft smile of her burly yet sensitive friend. "We were in the garden."

"Really? Oh, man. The three of us were just heading there."

Elsa regained her composure quickly. "Oh, don't worry. Karen and I were just there so I could tutor her in using her water and ice powers. She's gotten quite good at her control over them."

Kirsten perked up at hearing about her little sister's progress. "Really?"

"Yes. She has gotten better at turning water into ice. I think with a little more practice she'll be in complete control of her powers in no time."

Kirsten's eyes sparkled with joy. "That's so wonderful!"

Karen smiled at her older sister. "Just you wait, Kirsten, you'll be so proud of me when Elsa's done tutoring me."

"I'm already proud of you, Karen. You're doing so well."

Karen blushed at her sister's comment. "Thank you, Kirsten. That means a lot."

"You're welcome."

Watching how Karen and Kirsten communicated with each other, Elsa thought of Anna. She looked over at her little sister with a smile on her face, but then her happiness went away once she got a glimpse of her sister slightly frowning and had her arms crossed. It wasn't until that very moment that Elsa felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She hadn't realized that Anna hasn't had the chance to speak up. Elsa felt that Anna must have felt left out from all that was happening in front of her. Elsa wanted to make it up to her.

"Anna."

Anna snapped her head toward her sister and dropped her arms. "Huh?"

"Karen and I were about to go have some tea. You're more than welcome to join us if you like. Unless you rather go with Kristoff and Princess Kirsten to the garden."

"No, thank you._ That's fine_. I know Kristoff can show Kirsten around the garden, but I wouldn't mind going with them. I'd like to have some fresh air."

Elsa couldn't decipher if Anna was being genuine about wanting fresh air or she wanted an excuse to keep on an eye on Kristoff and Kirsten. But then again….Elsa should know better that Anna would have enough faith and trust in Kristoff and Kirsten not to go behind her back. They were good people after all and Anna was a good person. But that didn't stop Elsa from wondering if Anna wanted an excuse to avoid her. If she did, why would she? Elsa shook the thought from her head baffled to herself that she could ever think that her own sister wanted to avoid her and especially after all she's been through to bring her back home where she belonged and to reconnect as sisters again. Yet a dreadful, sinking feeling latched itself to the depths of Elsa's heart.

A pinch of dejection was laced in Elsa's voice as she spoke. "Alright, Anna. You guys have fun. I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

Anna smiled and waved at her. It was strange though. It felt like a knife went through Elsa's heart. Why was she worried that he sister was only putting on a show for her and their friends? Did _she_ do something to upset her sister? Even though it pained Elsa of why she couldn't understand the feeling that gnawed at her heart, she decided that there was nothing wrong and chose to belief her sister's smile and wave were genuine and full of love. She smiled and waved back at her sister with just as much love as she hoped her sister had for her. After the exchange of smiles and goodbye waves, Elsa and Anna simultaneously dropped their hands and smiles. Elsa turned toward Karen.

"Ready to go, Karen?"

"Of course, Elsa!"

"Alright. After tea maybe we'll squeeze in a bit more practice if we have the time, that is."

"That would be great."

Karen grabbed Elsa by the wrist and rushed past her sister. As Elsa dragged away by an energetic Karen, she flashed one last smile at Anna, but it appeared Anna didn't even notice. But the fact was that she pretended not to notice her older sister give her a smile as she left with Karen. Rather, Anna just crossed her arms as if she was deep in thought and stared at the void in front of her where her sister and Princess Karen once stood. She stared at the carpet so intensely that she could have burned a hole through it with her glaring eyes. However, Kristoff and Kirsten noticed that Anna had barely spoken. Kristoff took a step closer to his girlfriend and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, are you alright? You haven't said much since the five of us came together."

Word seeping through gritted teeth and closed lips. "I'm fine, Kristoff. Let's just go to the garden."

Kristoff knew something was bothering his Anna, but he couldn't pinpoint what was bothering her so much. He took his hand off of her shoulder and turned back toward Kirsten.

"Kirsten, are you ready to go the garden?"

"Yes. I think it'll be nice to get some fresh air and be surrounded by nature."

"Yeah. I think you're going to love it. It's so calm and peaceful and beautiful….Right, Anna?"

Kristoff had a smile on his face and turned to his girlfriend when he uttered the word beautiful think of her. Yet he didn't see her at his side anymore. "Anna?"

Kristoff was in a panic. His eyes darted around to find her until he saw her walking in front of him and Kirsten. "Anna!"

Anna looked back at Kristoff and gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Kristoff. I just remembered that I forgot something in my room. I'll join you and Kirsten as soon as I can at the garden. Enjoy your time while I'm gone. Bye!"

With that, Anna swiftly turned the corner of the hallway. Kristoff dropped his face. "But Anna…."

Kirsten placed a gentle hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be with us in no time."

Kristoff wasn't quite sure about Kirsten's words, but he had to put faith in them. He had to have hope in his heart that Anna would join him and Kirsten in the garden as soon as she could. The only thing that bothered him is what Anna had forgotten in her room that she sudden needed to retrieve it now. Then again, Kristoff couldn't worry about such a trivial concern as he could feel Kirsten's hand slide off his muscular shoulder and he looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Kristoff, it's going to be okay. Anna will return."

"I guess you're right, Princess Kirsten. Come on. Let's go to the garden."

"Do you know how to get there from here?"

"Yeah. Anna and I have been in the garden quite a few times, so I sort have memorized how to get to it."

"Okay then. Lead the way."

"With pleasure."

Kristoff offers his arm for Kirsten to take and she slips her hand in the crook of his elbow to grip his arm before they continue their journey to the garden.

To Be Continued…


	11. Illusion Of Betrayal

Anna's eyes darted to and fro between the walls that comprised the hallway before her as she made haste to reach her bedroom. She was absolutely desperate. Desperate to let everything come out of her, desperate to yell into a pillow and scream into the empty, cool air of her bed chamber. She needed to let everything go.

Reaching her door, Anna pulled out a nervous hand and clasped it onto the doorknob swiftly turning it and opening the door. She wasted no time to get inside the room, close the door and flop on her stomach on her bed. Anna groaned as she lifted her face from the soft layer of blankets and before cupping it in her ready hands. Her eyes zig-zagged between the pillows in front her and grabbed the nearest one and crashed it and her face against the blankets. Then, a sigh._ A deep, anguished and fatigued sigh._

A moment passed. Another moment passed. Then a third one came before Anna lifted her head once more exposing fresh, naked tears running down her cheeks to the calm air. She sat up straight blinking and wiping away the confounded tears. She didn't need them to bother her. She just needed some time alone and think. Composing herself, Anna took deep breaths, one for each moment that passed by her.

"Calm down. There's nothing to cry about. Just calm…down. Calm…down."

Despite her best efforts to calm herself down, Anna could feel her heart pound in pain. If her heart was a blacksmith project, then it would be laid down against the anvil of anguish and hammered down with jealousy. The pressure just increased. Hot air layered against itself in heavy piles inside Anna and was about to collapse. She needed to get rid of the pressure from within herself before it destroyed her from the inside out. Anna swiftly lifted her pillow to her red face and screamed into it. All the pressure and hot air that had built up inside of her was released all at once into the scream. Once her lungs were too weak for Anna to scream anymore, she some took deep breaths to calm herself. Once she was composed enough to speak, Anna took time to reflect her current feelings.

"Why does this bother me so much? Why am I bothered to see Elsa spend time with Karen? Princess Karen and Kirsten are our guests, our friends. Why should I care who Elsa spends time with aside from myself? I mean, I don't care when she spends time with Kristoff or Olaf. I don't care that she spends time with councilmen, advisers, trade partners, castle staff, soldiers or even villagers. Why do I care that she's spending some time with Princess Karen?"

Anna pouted as she stared at her pillow as if it could give her the answers she was search for to her questions, but she got nothing. Of course she shouldn't expect finding life's answer in a plush, embroidered pillow. It was just a pillow. It couldn't speak to her and give her awe-inspiring wisdom and solutions to her problems. Anna tried to figure out why she was so peeved about Princess Karen spending time with her sister, Queen Elsa. Well, Karen was the same age as her, so Anna could see that Elsa might act a little motherly toward Karen possibly treating her like a little sister. It also occurred to Anna that Karen had similar powers to Elsa. Maybe those two simple factors is what really bothered Anna. Maybe it was because Elsa and Karen could bond over their magical abilities that Anna was afraid that Elsa might like Karen better than her over time and secretly wish for Karen for being her new little sister. But what confused Anna was it didn't seem like Karen was trying to steal her sister away from her. It seemed to Anna that Karen was perfectly content to have Kirsten as an older sister and that was simply grateful to have Elsa as a tutor. But if that was true, then why did Elsa shush her while they were touring the castle before she and Karen went off to the garden for the tutoring session? Anna supposed that Elsa was trying to be a good hostess and didn't mean to do that to her. Even if that was true, that didn't stop Anna feeling inadequate and unwanted as a younger sister to Elsa. She couldn't stop the dreadful feeling that there was a possibility of Karen stealing away her sister from her and replacing her as Elsa's younger sister.

Anna didn't know what to do or feel at that moment. She couldn't decide if she wanted to convince herself that she had nothing to worry about or go find Karen and Elsa and prove to Elsa that she wanted to be with her. She just stared blankly at the empty air in front of her puffy, blue eyes. An overpowering feeling of paranoia gripped her heart and Anna's eyebrows slouched heavily against her eyes. The strawberry blonde princess made up her mind: she would find her sister and Princess Karen. Hopefully, if she found them in time Elsa's invitation to joining for tea would still hold and she could simply tell Elsa what's been on her mind, but in a discreet way as not to make Princess Karen feel uncomfortable.

Satisfied with her resolve, Anna gently tossed the pillow back to the pile of pillows against the head board and stood up from her bed. She smoothed out her dress and left her bedroom.

Anna made her way down to the tea parlor where she was sure she would find Elsa and Karen. She didn't waste a second getting to her destination determined to catch up with the duo. Yet when she was about to round the corner, she heard Karen and Elsa laugh. They must have started their tea time. Anna wasn't sure is she should make herself known or turn back toward the garden where Kristoff and Kirsten were. She should probably let go of her paranoid feeling of Karen replacing her as Elsa's sister and join Kristoff and Kirsten since they were expecting her to join them in the garden. But Anna couldn't pull herself away from the wall she was leaning against because she was intrigued with what Elsa and Karen had to say once the laughter had settled down.

Anna noticed that at the start, all Karen and Elsa talked about was their relationships with their respective, blood siblings-Kirsten and herself, their tutoring session in the garden and shared some personal information about themselves. While Anna seemed bored with all Elsa shared about herself with Karen because she simply knew about the information, there still were parts of her sister that kept her intrigued with the conversation. But at one point, Anna seemed utterly absorbed in the conversation when Karen prompted Elsa to talk about what happened to her before Anna froze to death and threw herself in between Elsa and Hans. Anna listened carefully as she had no idea about what Elsa went through before she travelled across the frozen fjord. Unfortunately, she had to endure listening to Karen's inquiry.

"So, Elsa, what happened to you when Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards came to the castle and confront you?"

Silence. Anna assumed that Elsa must be drinking her tea. She could swear that she could practically hear her sister sip the hot beverage. And she was right. Soon after, Anna could hear the slightest and softest clatter of a tea cup and saucer set down on the table. Even more so, she could tell her sister was about to speak; breathing in some air and she imagined that Elsa was folding her hands in her lap perfectly because everything Elsa did was perfect. Yet Anna wasn't annoyed by Elsa's perfection since her sister did it a way that was acceptable; it wasn't robotic but her movements were certainly that of a swan, dove, or angel.

"The bodyguards attacked me before Prince Hans came into the scene. I held off the bodyguards, but I got a little carried away with anger boiling inside. Ironically, I was grateful for Prince Hans to have come when he did and tell me not to be the monster people thought I was. I calmed down and backed off, but one of the bodyguards that I had pinned to an ice wall, lifted her crossbow and aimed it at me. He was about to shoot at me, but Prince Hans saw before I did and intervened. Yet the arrow still shot and hit the ice chandelier that hung over my head. I tried to escape the crashing chandelier but blacked out. When I woke up, I was on a metal cot and found myself in a prison cell with my hands encased in cuffs that were chained to a central point in the room."

"Oh my gosh."

Anna felt the same way as Karen did. She was utterly shocked by hearing that piece of information from Elsa. She couldn't process any other proceeding words since everything else was just mute sound to her. Anna had no idea that Elsa was under attack and was thrown in a prison cell. She did recognize that Elsa had tried her best to keep Anna up-to-date with her life and Anna did the same with Elsa as they spent time together to make up for lost time and opportunities, but Elsa never told her about her time in prison or being under attack at her ice palace. But why wouldn't Elsa hadn't told her before the royal family from Denmark came for a visit? Surely, Elsa was meaning to tell Anna about those events in her life soon enough, but Anna felt hurt knowing that Princess Karen heard the information first. Karen had the privilege to know about so intimate about Elsa's life before Anna her own sister. How could Elsa tell Karen before her? _Before her own younger sister?_ Anna felt a painful sting of betrayal rise up in her heart and manifest itself into her now free- flowing tears. How could Elsa do this to her? _To still keep her in the dark in certain parts of her life?_ How could she not tell Anna about that part of her life? Anna would want to know about those things that happened in her sister's life.

But it was clear to Anna that Elsa didn't want her to know everything about her life. It was clear to Anna that Elsa trusted Karen more than her to tell Karen this part about her life. All logical thought left Anna's mind without a word. The Norwegian princess left without bothering to hear any further words from Elsa's side of the conversation feeling that her so-called older sister had decided to replace her after all.

To Be Continued…


	12. Elsa's Musings

Presently, Elsa took another sip of tea while she listened to Karen talk. It was odd. She had a feeling in her gut that she was sincerely interested in what Karen had to say, but at the same time she seemed to be a little tired of listening to Karen talk about her powers and how she and Kirsten interacted with each other. There a few instances during their conversation when Karen seemed too…bland for Elsa and imagined that Anna was talking to her instead so animated and expressive. Anna always kept Elsa interested and never talked her ears off completely. Anna knew how to keep conversation alive and fun without overdoing it. In all honesty Elsa had drifted off a few times when Karen was speaking to her. It wasn't until Karen asked Elsa about her time in prison that she had to respond so she didn't come off as rude to the visiting princess. After all, she would feel bad if she didn't respond to her. But she did feel guilty afterwards confiding to Karen about her experience being in a prison cell and being under attack. She actually had meant to tell Anna of those experiences a week ago, but she backed out on the day she was going to tell Anna since she was afraid she would further upset her sister. Elsa remembers that day when she had planned to tell Anna about being under attack and waking up in a prison cell.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day. The two royal sisters were in the garden walking arm-in-arm down a cobblestone pathway. Olaf was trailing behind them smelling every kind of flower her encountered. When they reached a marble bench- which would be the same bench Kristoff and Anna would sit on later, they sat down and admired the beauty of the garden. Anna had recently asked Elsa about any other events that occurred in her life while they were separated or what happened before they were once and for all reunited before Elsa thawed Arendelle. Elsa was thinking interesting to tell her sister since she wanted to entertain and pique her interest while sharing her life events with her. Elsa decided she would tell Anna about being in a prison cell and having to fight for her life with the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards. Yet the story never came. Anna had been stung by a bee on her right hand. Elsa wasn't swayed by her little sister getting a bee sting, but it certainly led to less favorable events which caused her to hold off the information for another day. _

_While Elsa was trying her best to tend to Anna's sting by using her ice powers to sooth the pain, Anna began talking about how lonely she felt while trying bring Elsa out of her room and one thing led to another and all the sudden Anna was talking about really depressing events that happened during their period of estrangement as sisters. Then she began to cry and Elsa didn't want to add to Anna's sadness so she forgot what she was initially was going say and enveloped her little sister in her arms, holding her close as if to protect her from the harsh winds of life. It was in that moment that she just wanted to make Anna feel better because she thought that since Anna gave her sunshine even on a dark and gloomy day she felt that it was only fair if she could be Anna's ray of hope of comfort. Elsa knew she couldn't be her sister's sunshine, but she hoped she could at least be a fraction of that. She held her sister close and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Afterwards, everything was a blur once she saw Anna's sunny smile on her beautiful face again. That was what mattered the most to Elsa-Anna's cheerful smile._

_Flashback End_

Elsa brought her back to reality remembering that she was talking with Princess Karen of Denmark. Well, she was more like listening, but sometimes she spoke some words herself. Then it occurred to her that Karen must have asked her another question or something. She blinked a few times before recalling what she possibly had said.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Karen?"

"I asked how yours and Anna's relationship as sisters is."

"Oh. I-Um…"

Elsa's mind was a blank slate. She couldn't think of anything. She didn't know where to start. There were so many things and so little things to talk about her relationship with Anna all at once. She couldn't decide how to begin telling about her relationship with her sister to Karen. The only thing that registered was a deep, warm blush covering her pales cheeks. But that didn't help convey her adoration for her sister to Karen because the Danish princess misinterpreted her response. She leaned in near Elsa.

"Did I hit a nerve, Elsa? I'm so sorry."

Elsa wanted to shake her head letting Karen know that she did no such thing, but her head wouldn't move. It was frozen in place against her stiff neck.

"I'm guessing you don't have the best relationship with Anna then. Have things been tense between the two of you?"

"_What? Tension? Between me and Anna? No way! Well, maybe not a whole lot. I think I might have been a little too harsh on Anna when we were giving Karen and Kirsten a tour of the castle…But….No. NO. There's no tension between _us_," _Elsa passively thought.

Elsa could barely speak which was very unlike of her since she usually always had something to say even if it was just greet somebody. But she lost her voice for the time being. Yet she went into a small state of shock when she felt one of Karen's hands gingerly placed on one of her shoulders in a very comforting way. Karen spoke softly to her as if to comfort and confide to her.

"Don't worry, Elsa. If things get really bad with Anna, you can count on me to be there for you."

What? What was that supposed to mean? Elsa finally forced herself to do something-she took Karen's hand off her shoulder before locking eyes with her.

"I'm sorry, Karen, but there's nothing wrong with mine and Anna's relationship. I just couldn't think of a way to even start to describe my relationship with my sister. By the way, what do you mean that you'd 'be there for me'?"

Karen blushed. "Oh, Elsa. I just thought that you have enjoyed spending time with me and we have become good friends and…and…"

"I have been enjoying spending time with you, Karen, and I do see you as a good friend. But I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Elsa I thought that you were drifting apart again from Anna and that maybe you would like to spend time with someone different from your sister, but much more similar to you."

Elsa couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that Karen was trying to insinuate something. She just couldn't figure out what it was though and it frustrated her to no end. Rather of dwelling on the issue at hand, Elsa decided to ask Karen another personal question.

"Um, maybe I could get back to you on how things are with my sister and I. For now, may I ask how you got your powers, Karen?"

"Actually, I'm glad that you asked that. I didn't know if you ever wanted to know how I got my powers. But it does make sense though considering that I have magic powers you, but I still have my natural hair color."

"Karen, my hair is natural. I was born with it."

"I know that. I know you were born with platinum blonde hair and you were born with magical powers. All the surrounding kingdoms know that. What I meant to say is that if you were born as a normal human being, you probably would have inherited one of your parents' hair colors."

"So, you're saying that I born under unique circumstances and that caused my hair color to be different from that of my late parents?"

"Yes. I mean, if you were born without powers, what would your hair color be?"

Elsa thought about it for a short while. She never cared one way or another what her hair looked like but she did notice that her parents had different hair colors from her when she was a little girl. However, Elsa did notice that her eyebrows were a brown color and she recognized that she was practically a carbon copy of her mother. She looked back at Karen with confidence in the answer she would give her friend.

"I probably would have had brown hair like my mother, the Queen, before me. What's your point?"

"I think that's because you were born with magic powers. I was born as a normal human being."

"Then how did you get your powers, Karen?"

"It was five years ago when I got my water and ice powers."

"What happened?"

"Kirsten and I were strolling through town, going into shops and interacting with the townsfolk. Well, at one point on our little outing, I saw a flower stick out from in between stones on the ground. I thought I'd pick it and give it to Kirsten since she has been such a wonderful sister to me. Anyway, I bend over to pluck the flower, but I accidentally knock over a man's pail of water as I stand up with the flower in my hand. When I turn around, the man blamed me for ruining his potted plants. I tried to apologize to him and try to make it up to him, but he went on a rant about how snobby us royals are and that we don't care about anybody else except for ourselves. The next thing I know he cursed me with my powers all the while when Kirsten begged him to forgive a simple mistake I made. Once he cursed me, he huffed at me and was about to go on his way."

"What happened after that?"

"Luckily, some men were nearby and saw the whole thing. They took pity on me and dragged the grumpy man away. That was last I saw him, but I had to worry about controlling my powers. Since then, Kirsten has tried her very best to help me control my powers while our parents ruled the kingdom. She was successful at time helping me, but she's nowhere as good at instructing me as you are, Elsa."

"What do you mean, Karen?"

"It's just that it was hard for Kirsten to relate to me since I had magic powers. She couldn't relate ti me like we used to and there would be times when we would drift off and then see each other a few days later. Then we'd spend a week or two before Kirsten would get frustrated with me for not being able to follow her instructions. I knew she was trying to help, but she didn't understand what it felt to have magic powers. But you understand, Elsa. You have magic powers like me. You know, sometimes I wish Kirsten was more like you, Elsa. You're like Kirsten only better. You always are so graceful in everything you do even for a royal. Plus, it comforts me to know that you have similar powers like me. I don't know….It's like you're just as much as a sister as Kirsten is to me when she's not frustrated, but you also have all the mastery and grace of a tutor as well."

Something clicked inside of Elsa. She finally figured out Karen's motives. She was hinting to Elsa that she wished Elsa was her sister rather than Kirsten. She may have claimed she wished her sister was more like Elsa, but in actuality, she just wanted Elsa as her new older sister. Elsa wasn't sure how to react. On the one hand, she was slightly flattered to know that Karen thought she was just wonderful. But on the other hand, she felt sorry for Kirsten thinking that the older sibling had no idea that her sister sometimes wished for a better version of her. Elsa also felt a little disturbed towards Karen's words about Kirsten. Yes, maybe there are times when siblings have their differences and sometimes in small instances they wished for something bad happen to them, but in the end they would wish nothing bad to happen to them especially if it threatened one of their lives. Elsa could understand that part about Karen and Kirsten's relationship as sisters. What scared her though was she was certain Karen truly desired to have an improved version of her sister not realizing the uniqueness of her sister's flaws and why she's perfectly fit to be her older sister. Elsa simply felt bad for Kirsten believing Karen didn't appreciate for all who she was. Elsa knew that despite her estrangement with Anna, Anna never wished for a different sister. Elsa felt pride swell up in her heart knowing that despite what she and Anna had been through, all Anna wished for was to be with her sister which was completely opposite from Karen's wish.

Another realization hit Elsa hard in the head: Is it possible that Anna is avoiding her on purpose? Could it actually be? Elsa tried to think of Anna's behavior as of recent and considered the possibility that Anna was avoiding her. But what she couldn't fathom is why. What could she have possibly done to her beloved baby sister for her want to avoid her? Elsa thought of all she did with Anna before the royal family of Denmark came for their visit. Nothing came to mind accept when they had talk in the gallery but they had resolved that issue so certainly it couldn't have been that event. Elsa tried to think harder, but nothing came to mind as to why Anna might be avoiding her. And if she was avoiding her, Elsa had to find out why because she knew one thing for sure is that when Anna was trying to avoid her, which was a very rare thing for her to do, she knew something was deeply bothering her and typically it was a matter that was either serious or at least it wasn't so trivial. Usually when something bothered Anna it mattered to Elsa and was worth getting to the bottom of the issue. Unfortunately, Elsa couldn't keep thinking to herself. She had to interact with Karen so she wouldn't off the wrong impression. Elsa opened her mouth, but was promptly interrupted by a knock on the doorway. Elsa closed her mouth and turned her attention to the doorway as did Karen.

"Come in."

Kai peeked out from around the cornered and wedged himself through the half opened door to the parlor.

"Queen Elsa, forgive my intrusion."

"No. It's fine, Kai. What is it?"

"The King and Queen of Denmark would like to join you and Princess Karen for tea."

Kai went back to the door and opened it all the way for the royal couple to walk into the tea parlor. They smiled brightly at Elsa as Kai helped them settle down at the table.

"Queen Elsa, it's such a pleasure to see you and Princess Karen have taken a liking to one another. But may we ask where Princess Kirsten and Princess Anna are?"

"They should be in the garden with mine and Princess Anna's good friend, Kristoff Bjorgman. He's Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Kristoff, you say? He sounds like a charming young man. How old is he?"

"He's my age."

"Are you and him well acquainted?"

Elsa blushed. She had no idea that the king would insinuate such a thing between her and Kristoff especially since she saw him as a brother. But she couldn't blame the king for thinking such a thing. After all it wasn't a long shot considering what they had in common and how they treated each other. But she wanted to set things straight. She cleared her throat and waited for the blush on her pale face to disappear.

"Oh, no. We're nothing of the sort. Kristoff and I are more like brother and sister. But he and my sister, Princess Anna, are a couple."

"They are together?"

"Yes."

The King of Denmark leaned back in his chair in shock as Kai calmly poured him a cup of tea before tending to his wife.

"I would never thought that the younger sister of two would be in a relationship first."

"Well, it's not hard to believe. Anna had asked Kristoff to help her climb the North Mountain to come see and bring me back to Arendelle. It's only natural that they grew close and began to like each other on their excursion. Besides, younger siblings are typically more susceptible to romance and fairy tale endings."

The King of Denmark chuckled at Elsa's last remark.

"I think I would have to agree with you on that, Queen Elsa. The younger the sibling, the more they fantasize about true love and romance. Isn't that right, Karen?"

Karen crossed her arms in response denying that her father was right about her view on romance. King Frederick just smiled at her before returning his attention back to Elsa.

"You know, Queen Elsa, you're quite a remarkable ruler. You're so young, but you rule your kingdom with has much grace and tact as an experienced ruler. I'm sure that in no time soon will eligible suitors flock to your splendid home and hope to prove to you that can a worthy companion for you."

"Well, I'm sure, when that comes, I won't mind meeting new face. But for now, I'm perfectly content being in the company of my friends, loyal servants who are like family and my sister. I don't need anybody else for the time being. Even if I desired to have a man by my side, I wouldn't have the time to look for one since my kingdom comes before my own happiness."

"Does that mean you're willing to sacrifice quality time with Princess Anna?"

"No. My kingdom may come first in most instances in my life, but I make sure to make time for my sister no matter how long or short of a time we have together. In this way, I'll make my late proud of me as being the rule they hoped me to be and being the older sister they wished for me to be to Anna."

Queen Isabella had taken a sip of her tea before speaking up.

"I must say, Queen Elsa, you certainly are a dedicated and benevolent ruler and a dotting older sister. However do you handle both?"

"My sister helps me rule the kingdom and our friends help us spend time together. It just works out for all of us."

"That sounds so lovely."

"Which reminds me, Queen Isabella, how are you and King Frederick feeling?"

"We took a nice, luxurious nap. Then we looked at the portraits and Kai showed us around the castle a bit. We feel very refreshed and energized. Thank you for asking."

"It's my pleasure, Queen Isabella. I only try to be a good hostess."

King Frederick took a sip of his tea before addressing Elsa.

"You're an excellent hostess and trade partner it I might add."

Elsa looked back at King Frederick. "Why, thank you."

"No need to thank me. I only state what is true. By the way, why don't you have someone to retrieve your Princess Anna, Princess Kirsten and Master Kristoff?"

Kai was about ask Elsa is she wanted him to go instead of getting another servant to retrieve the three young adults, but he stopped behind her chair seeing his queen rise.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I would like to get them myself. I haven't had the chance to get some fresh air and I think it would good for me to go outside for a while. Besides, I'm sure Princess Karen would love to tell you guys of her progress of using her water and ice powers and you don't need me here while she talks about them."

King Frederick gave Elsa an understanding smile. "Very well, Queen Elsa. We look forward to your return with Princess Anna, Princess Kirsten, and Master Kristoff."

"Thank you, King Frederick. Please, enjoy your tea."

Elsa walked away from the table and headed toward the door. Yet Kai caught her before she left the room.

"Your Highness, are you sure you rather have me go and get your sister and friends?"

"I'm sure, Kai. Besides, I need the exercise. It's not often that I have to go back and forth between the castle and the outside world. After all I hardly leave the castle grounds."

"I thought that you and Princess Anna went into town recently."

"That was nearly a month ago, Kai. But I probably should try and squeeze more time outdoors once and a while."

"Of course, Queen Elsa. Forgive me for stopping you."

Elsa gave Kai a gently smile and placed an equally gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Kai."

Kai nodded to Elsa and she slipped her hand off his shoulder before departing.

To Be Continued…


	13. The Garden

Kristoff and Kirsten had been walking through the garden for some time admiring the scenery around them. Their arms were no longer linked, but they stayed close to each other. At some point during their walk toward a marble bench, Kirsten started up a conversation Kristoff.

"So, Kristoff, may I ask how things have been going with you and Anna?"

"I don't mind at all, Princess Kirsten."

"Kristoff, you can call me Kirsten."

Kristoff was unsure how to respond to Princess Kirsten's frankness. But as soon as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at Kirsten's reassuring smile, he felt more confident about himself.

"Okay, Kirsten…Um, Anna and I are good. I mean, really good. We're pretty happy as a couple."

Kirsten slipped her hand off Kristoff's shoulder and into his arm.

"That's wonderful."

Kristoff subconsciously placed his hand over Kirsten's to secure it on his bent arm as he led her to the bench.

"Yeah, well, mine and Anna's relationship isn't perfect. I mean, neither of us are to blame, but sometimes I wish….I wish…."

"Wish what, Kristoff?"

"I sometimes wish I didn't feel like Anna was playing favorites with Elsa. I mean, I can understand that they have a lot to catch up on as sisters and I think it's great that they're doing all they can to make up for lost time, but I think there have been instances when Anna would leave me because she had promised Elsa she would meet her at a certain time or something like that. I realize that have certain duties to fulfill since they're royalty and I know I have a job to do, but I just sometimes feel like even she doesn't mean to Anna distributes her love for the people she cares about unevenly. I feel like when it comes to Anna's love, I'm second fiddle to Elsa."

All the while, Kirsten listened to Kristoff's predicament and patted his arm with her free hand and helped guide them to sit down on the marble bench.

"There, there, Kristoff. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's normal for you to feel this way, but you also have to consider that Anna would love to spend equal time with you and Elsa, but she might feel obligated to be with her sister more since they've been apart for so long. And I don't think Elsa would try and hog Anna. If you and Elsa are as good of friends as you have said before then I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind at all sharing her little sister with you. Maybe you might want to consider how long you've known each other, how well you know each other, how deeply in love you guys are and why you met in the first place."

"Well, we've only known each other for two months, but we love and trust each other enough, and we met because Anna needed my help to climb the North Mountain to meet up with Elsa."

Kirsten removed her hands from Kristoff's arm which immediately slacked from the lack of stiff contact. She rubbed his back.

"Do you see now, Kristoff? I don't think Anna loves you any less or more than her own sister, it's just a different love from that of a family member. Hopefully, one day you'll see what I mean."

"Maybe you're right, Kirsten. I guess I'm worrying over nothing. I mean, all Anna wanted to do was reunite with Elsa and I just happened to cross paths with her. I should count myself lucky to have met Anna at the trading post."

Kristoff paused. Then he took a calm breath and turned toward Kirsten smiling at her.

"Thank you, Kirsten. You really helped a lot."

Kirsten patted Kristoff's back before resting her hand at her side.

"I'm just glad you feel better now, Kristoff."

Kirsten's smile was as wide as Kristoff's. The two friends just looked at each other for a moment or two before returning their gaze back to the garden.

"It sure is a beautiful garden, isn't it?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

Kirsten leaned back slightly and breathed out a contented sigh.

"Today is such a beautiful day."

"Yeah…"

Kirsten looked over the lean yet muscular ice harvester. "Hey, Kristoff?"

"Yes, Kirsten?" Kristoff looked back at Kirsten.

"What would you and Anna typically do on a day like this?"

"We'd usually go out into town or play with Olaf and Sven and then retire for the afternoon here in the garden."

"Who are Sven and Olaf?"

"Sven is my loyal reindeer and Olaf is an enchanted snowman. He was first created by Anna and Elsa when they were little and then Elsa inadvertently recreated him on top of the North Mountain freely using her powers and because of her magic, Olaf came alive. By the way, he likes warm hugs and loves smelling flowers."

"Does he personify Anna's most inner feelings?"

"Actually I made that same mistake before. Anna wished that Olaf took more after her, but he actually is the manifestation of all of Elsa's positive feelings about the world. At first I was shocked to hear that from Anna, but when explained to me what Elsa told her after learning that my family, the trolls, have altered her memory that Elsa was one who gave Olaf a voice everything about Olaf started to make sense. But it's not a long shot from thinking that Olaf is more like Anna. I mean from the surface Anna and Elsa seem fairly different from each other with few things in common, but if you dig a little deeper with Elsa, you'll find out that she has more in common with Anna than you would think. When I realized this, I briefly had a crush on Elsa because how similar she actually was to Anna, but then I gave on my crush knowing I would want to stay faithful to Anna and that I knew why I loved Anna in first place: she was similar to her sister but in a unique way. She was herself and I could tell the two sisters apart and I wanted Anna."

"It seems you know quite a bit about the two sisters."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Kirsten. I never thought about it that way. I mean, Elsa and I are good friends and all, but I thought we weren't that close."

"How come?"

"Well, Elsa and I are like how Elsa and Anna used to be: we're estranged siblings. I respect Elsa and see her as an older sister almost, but because we don't see each other that often as we would with Anna, it's kind of hard being so attached to each other. Anna has told me that Elsa and I should spend more time together so we can be JUST like a brother and sister instead of being kind of like them. I don't know what Anna thinks sometimes. Elsa and I are both pretty busy. We typically find time for Anna, but it's only once a great while that we see each other. That's why I was so happy to her in the castle."

"Maybe you should give yourself more credit on the type of relationship you share with Elsa. Maybe when you see Elsa again, you should ask her what she thinks where you guys are in your relationship as friends."

"Maybe I will. I never really considered what our friendship was like before."

"Well, now you know."

Kristoff and Kirsten smiled again to each other. However, just as Kristoff was about to say something to Kirsten, they both heard a cry. They whipped their heads in the direction of the sound and saw Anna dragging her feet against the cobblestone with her head drooping down. She was walking towards them without realizing it. Kristoff was the first to get up from the bench and walk over Anna. Kirsten got up as well and joined the couple. Kristoff placed tender hands on Anna's shoulders.

"Anna, are you okay?"

Anna didn't bother to process who was talking to her. She just buried her face into Kristoff's chest thinking it was a soft wall. She pressed her small hands against his chest and kept crying into his shirt. Kirsten walked over behind Anna and placed her right hand on her friend's back and rubbed her hand up and down. Kristoff was confused and sadden by his girlfriend's distraught state. He didn't know what was wrong with her or why she was crying. He wished he knew what to do. The only thing came to mind was to try and call her out.

"Anna…"

Anna hadn't responded to Kristoff, but her crying was cut down from a wallow to a series of sniffles. Kirsten pulled her hand away from Anna's back as Kristoff pulled the sniffling girl closer to him. He felt so helpless. Kirsten walked to one of Anna's sides and gently shook a shoulder.

"Anna, please, tell us what's wrong."

At last, Anna stopped crying. She shifted herself in Kristoff's arms. When she lifted her head up and looked into Kristoff's eyes, her distressed expression broke Kristoff's and Kirsten's hearts. They knew by the look on Anna's face that something deeply troubled her and she was hurting on the inside. They waited with their breaths stuck in their throats hoping Anna would speak up soon.

To Be Continued…


	14. A Glass Heart Shattered

"Anna?", Kristoff tried once more.

Anna looked away from Kristoff to glance over at Kirsten. She was glad that Kirsten wasn't trying to steal Kristoff away from her. If she did, it would be too much for Anna to handle. If she did that, then Anna would have lost the two most important people in her life from a pair of royal Danish sisters. For a fleeting moment, Anna felt blessed that she had Kirsten as a friend. But she couldn't say the same for Karen…or Elsa. Bringing herself back to the present, she looked back up at Kristoff.

"I-I…"

Kristoff stroked Anna's left cheek with a careful hand and brushed away some stray tears from her fair skin.

"It's okay, Anna. Just take things slow. We'll figure out this problem once we know what it is."

Anna feabily nodded at Kristoff.

"Could we sit down somewhere?"

"Of course."

Kristoff gently led Anna back to the marble bench he and Kirsten were previously sitting on. Kirsten followed close behind to keep an eye on Anna but also giving the couple some space. When they reached the bench, Kristoff helped Anna settle down first before he and Kirsten joined her on either side of the bench sandwiching her in the middle.

Anna took in a deep breath and looked at her surroundings. When she looked up, she saw a tree above their heads. The tree looked familiar and so did the bench. She turned to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, does this bench seem familiar to you?"

Kristoff looked at the bench, at the tree above them, and the scenery. He thought for a moment and realized that it probably the same bench he and Anna were on the last time they saw each other. Realizing what bench he was sitting on, he smiled.

"Yeah, Anna, I recognize this bench. It's the bench we sat on the last time we were here."

Kirsten leaned toward Kristoff trying to hear him speak better.

"Oh, that's so romantic, Kristoff. This bench must be yours and Anna's bench."

Kirsten turned toward Anna. "Isn't that wonderful….Anna?"

When Kirsten took the time to look at Anna's face, her smile dropped from her face. Anna abruptly stood up from the bench seething in front of Kristoff and Kirsten.

"I hate this bench!"

Fearing that Anna thought she and Kristoff had shared an intimate moment with each other that was beyond friendship, Kirsten tried her best to calm Anna.

"Anna, don't say that. Nothing happened between Kristoff and me."

"I'm SO relieved to hear that, Kirsten! But I still hate this bench."

Kristoff stood up quickly from where he was sitting.

"Anna, what's gotten over you? Did we do something wrong? Why do you suddenly hate this bench? Why this bench in particular?"

Anna couldn't decide whether to tell Kristoff and Kirsten the truth about her odd behavior or if she avoid them and go back and tell Elsa off. Her head was a swirling storm of anguish and hatred; she could hardly keep calm without raising suspicion in her friends.

"Anna."

"I just do, okay?! I hate this bench. I'd rather sit somewhere else. Could we please somewhere else to go and talk?"

"No. I want to know why you're acting so strange. One moment, you're crying your eyes out and the next moment you're professing your intense hatred for a bench."

"I don't like the bench because I have negative feelings for it."

"What are you saying, Anna? Are you afraid you're falling in love with inanimate objects now?"

Kristoff tried to pull a little chuckle hoping Anna would loosen up from the joke. But all he got was a scowl and crossed arms.

"That's not funny, Kristoff."

Kristoff stumbled a bit. He had never seen such intense hatred in Anna's eyes before. If looks could kill, everybody would be dead except for Anna. Kristoff gulped.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Anna. Why do you have negative feelings for the bench? What does it mean to you?"

"It represents all that used to be good in my life before everything fell apart and it reminds me of her!"

"Her?"

Both Kristoff and Kirsten had a confused look on their faces. Kirsten slowly rose from her seat on the bench and took a step forward to Anna.

"Anna, what do you mean by 'her'?"

"I'm talking about Elsa! She and I used to sit at this bench before Kristoff and I sat here. After all we've been through; I can't believe what she did to me!"

Kirsten raised her eyebrows higher.

"What did she do? From what I recall, Elsa invited you to have tea with her and Karen. What could she have possibly done to make you so angry with her? She's your sister, right? Don't you love her?"

"Why would you say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you act like everything is hunky-dory with your little sister, Karen? Do you know what she wishes to happen? She wished you were more like Elsa or better yet she wishes Elsa was her older sister!"

Kirsten stepped back in confusion and hurt. She didn't know what Anna was talking about. All she knew is that she wanted to step away from a seething Anna. Kristoff tried to dispel some of the tension by placing a firm hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, what are you talking about? Why are you acting like this? The Anna I know isn't so mean and spiteful."

Anna glared at Kristoff such hard that Kristoff regretted what he said to her.

"I mean….That's not what I meant to say."

"Well, what did you mean to say? Because it sounds like you think I'm just a bitter person down to my core."

"Anna….Please. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I'm worried about you and you won't tell me and Kirsten what's really bothering you."

"I already told you what's bothering me. I hate this bench, I hate this castle and I especially hate Elsa!"

Just then they heard a clatter of pebbles tumbling against the cobblestone path. Abruptly, the three young adults turned their heads toward the source of the sound. All three of them had wide eyes in shock. Before them was Elsa herself trembling and holding back tears. When she saw her sister, Anna didn't know what to feel. Part of her was glad Elsa heard her, but another part of her didn't want Elsa to actually hear such hateful words directed at her. It was in Anna's frustration that she wanted her sister to know how she felt, but after taking in the sight of her sister, fear crept into her heart, fear of making the biggest mistake she could ever make and lose her sister forever. Elsa cleared her throat and pretended not be affected by the harsh words that rang in ears like swords and knives jammed into her back. But she couldn't cover up the slight cracking of her voice as she spoke.

"King Frederick and Queen Isabella have joined Karen and me in the tea parlor. They have requested for all three of your presence. I hope you will come to the tea parlor soon."

Kristoff awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Um, Elsa, are you okay? I mean, will you wait for us to be ready to join you?"

Elsa stiffened up at Kristoff's words. She dared not to look over at her sister who apparently hates her. Instead she tried to focus her vision on either Kristoff or Kirsten. Her eyes ultimately fell on Kristoff finding comfort in his presence.

"I actually have to drop by my room for a little bit. I promise I'll be with all of you as soon as I can."

"But Elsa-!"

Elsa quickly turned on heels and briskly walked back to the castle ignoring Kristoff's pleas to stay and talk with Anna. Once she rounded a corner and was confident no one would be able to see her, Elsa fled the scene. She couldn't stand being near Anna any longer especially knowing she was unloved by her. Tears quickly poured down her face as she made her escape back inside the castle.

Anna was frozen in place. The moment they couldn't see Elsa anymore, Kristoff and Kirsten turned toward Anna slightly berating her but also bestowing pity onto her. She wished they would actually say something instead of speaking through their gazes. She couldn't handle the silence, but she also didn't make an effort to speak up herself to cut through the deafening silence.

_The heart had begun to beat again. Under the floor boards. Trapped. The beating rung in Anna's mind and ears. She could hear it beating. Beating. Crying for help. Why did Poe's story have to haunt her now at such a painful moment in her life? Why her? Why did it come back? The heart pulsing, bleeding, pumping. Pulsing under the floor board, aching for rescue. Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump. It was calling out to Anna. It was calling for her._

Anna could recognize that the image of the pulsing heart stuck underneath the floor boards was what she realized her mistake when she saw Elsa and heard her voice. She wasn't def. She could hear the slight crack in her sister's voice. It ached to be heard loud and clear just as the heart under the floorboards wished to be freed from its prison. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something to get rid of the image.

Anna balled up her hands into fists and shut her eyes tight feeling a new wave of tears roll down her cheeks. Her breathing was shallow and heavy and her head was down casted with her neck craned on its right side. Anna just stared at the ground.

Kristoff was the first to approach Anna and put a caring hand on her shoulder. He didn't like how had Anna been acting previously, but he loved her too much to let her suffer so much by herself. He wanted to help her.

"Anna?"

Anna wiped a tear away with the back of her hand refusing to look up at Kristoff.

"Please leave me alone, Kristoff."

"Anna….."

"Please, Kristoff. Please, leave me alone."

Kristoff did not want to further upset Anna so he took his hand off her shoulder and stayed silent. Anna dropped her shoulders and craned her neck so she was staring at her feet.

"I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve love from anybody. I especially don't deserve having Elsa in my life. How could I have been so stupid and petty?"

Kirsten carefully watched Anna. With each passing word that Anna uttered, Kirsten's dislike for her friend shriveled up and sympathy grew in her heart beginning to understand Anna's behavior. She took a step forward before listening more to Anna's speech.

"I can't believe how stupid and blinded I was. I should have realized my feelings sooner and should told Elsa or at least you guys, but no! I just had to deal with my emotions by myself because I didn't want to accept them and worry you guys. I thought I could handle by myself and be over with it. I thought it was a passing thing and I would be fine, but it just kept building up."

Suddenly, Anna felt a tender hand on her back. She didn't bother looking at the person who was touching her back but she had to guess it was Kirsten since the hand felt small and smooth.

"Anna…..I think I finally understand your feelings. Don't blame yourself for how you feel."

Anna sniffled, lifted her head and looked at Kirsten.

"You know what I'm feeling?"

Kirsten nodded her head. "Yes. You're jealous."

Kristoff's eyes widened at the blatant statement Kirsten uttered.

"Jealous? Anna's jealous? Of what?"

Kirsten looked back at Kristoff.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she's jealous."

Kirsten turned her attention back to Anna's back and rubbed it. "Right, Anna?"

"Yes."

"What are you jealous about?"

Anna stepped away from Kirsten's hand and turned around to face her. She cleared her face of dried tears.

"Before I explain anything about my jealousy, I just want to apologize of how I acted. I'm sorry about what I insinuated about your relationship with Karen. I was just angry that you probably have a better relationship with your sister than I do with Elsa."

Kirsten stepped forward to bring Anna in a warm embrace and rubbed her back. Anna was in complete shock back wrapped her arms around Kirsten anyways. After some time, Kirsten slightly pulled away from Anna, but only enough to look at Anna in the face.

"You don't need to apologize. You're probably right."

"About what? What do you mean, Kirsten?"

"Karen and I have been drifting apart for some time now, but I never really thought about it until now when you told me that there's a possibility that she's favoring Elsa and wished I was more like her. I'm sure it's just a phase though."

Anna bit her lip. She couldn't possibly tell Kirsten what she thought of Karen's true motives. Since Anna was being silent for much longer than anybody expected her to be, Kirsten's eyes widened at the realization of why Anna was jealous. She felt a slight ping of pain in her heart.

"Karen was trying to replace me? Is that why you're jealous, Anna? Because you thought my sister was going to replace you as Elsa's younger sister?"

Anna blushed. "Yes….I mean, technically, Karen wants to replace us both so she can be Elsa's younger sister and vice versa. I don't know…It was stupid of me to even consider that. Maybe I missed something that they said."

"Wait, what? What they said? Anna, how do you know anything of what they said?"

"Look, Kirsten, please don't be mad, but when I parted ways with you and Kristoff, I went to my room to let out my frustration and then I got to thinking about telling Elsa the truth. So, I decided to try and catch up with Elsa and Karen and join them in the tea parlor, but just as I was about to enter the room, I heard them start a new conservation. I didn't want to interrupt them but I was curious of what they had to say…so I kind of eavesdropped on them. I didn't mean though. One thing led to another and well I felt betrayed by Elsa and ran away back here in the garden to you and Kristoff. The whole way here I was crying my heart out how I felt so unloved and disvalued by my own sister. Elsa was all the family I had left and I thought I lost her to your sister, Karen. But I guess I was wrong. I think I lost her and it's all my fault. Ugh! It's the coronation ball all over again except there's no Prince Hans and Elsa hasn't fled to the North Mountain, thankfully."

"I'm not mad, Anna. I think what you told me makes sense."

"What do you mean? When's the last time you and Karen bonded?"

"A month ago."

"How come?"

"Karen was busy practicing using her powers and I was busy learning how to be queen when the time came. What about you?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you and Elsa spent time together?"

"Just before your family came to visit."

"Well, it seems to me that you haven't lost your sister completely. There's still hope to fix things if you hurry."

"You're right, Kirsten. I have to go apologize to Elsa and tell her the truth. I have to go fix things between us before it's too late. Thank you so much and I'm truly sorry about how I treated you earlier. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Anna. Now go after Elsa and explain to her what's been bothering you."

"Thank you."

Anna leaped at Kirsten and gave her a tight hug. Then she walked over to Kristoff and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff for worrying you and for my behavior earlier. I hope I can make it to you later."

Kristoff just smiled at Anna. "Don't worry, Anna. Just go after Elsa. We'll talk later, I promise."

"Thanks, Kristoff. I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you and Kirsten. You two are so good to me."

Kirsten and Kristoff beamed at Anna simultaneously.

"Go after your sister, Anna. We'll see you two in the tea parlor."

"Thanks, Kirsten. And I promise that I'll help you reconnect with Karen before your family leaves, but for now I have to fix things with Elsa."

"Of course, Anna. I understand."

Anna smiled at Kirsten and gave her one last hug before she sprinted off in the direction Elsa went off yelling in the distance 'wish me luck.' Kristoff and Kirsten just smiled at the blank air before that had previously occupied by the feisty and spirited Princess Anna. They looked at each other in understand.

"Well, you certainly have your hands full with her, Kristoff, being her boyfriend and all."

"I could say the same for you as her friend."

"I beg the differ. I won't see her very often once my family and I return to Denmark, but you'll see her more often since Arendelle is your home and you will occasionally have to stop by the castle since you're the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, so of course you'll have business here."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"But it's true."

Kristoff stared at Kirsten as a comfortable silence washed over them.

"So, do you want to leave the garden now?"

"I think it would be best to leave. We wouldn't want to keep my family waiting."

"BY the way, how are your parents? I only ask so I don't make a total fool out of myself in front of them."

"I'll put it this way, Kristoff: If you can socialize with me and Karen, then you should be fine talking to my parents. Don't worry, they won't bite. Just remember to refer to us with our titles in their presence. After all, there are protocols to follow even if we don't agree with them."

"Oh, don't worry, Kirsten. I understand. Elsa gave me a similar talk when I was with her and Anna and we were surrounded by staff members. I'm pretty sure that the royal servants feel the same way about us, but it's more for the benefit of the villagers and other kingdoms to appeal to appearance."

"You know your stuff, don't you Kristoff?"

"Well, it helps being in a romantic relationship with the Princess of Arendelle and being friends with the Queen."

Kirsten could see the playful glint in Kristoff's eyes and playfully slapped him in the arm.

"Don't get a big head, Kristoff!"

Kristoff feigned offense. "Hey!"

Kirsten started to giggle. "Hey are for horses."

"Oh no! Not that joke! I've heard Elsa use it on Anna a few times before."

Kirsten's giggled settled down upon hearing an interesting tid-bit about the queen.

"Really? Elsa uses that joke with Anna?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"What is?"

"The more I think about it, the more I believe Elsa is more like me. Actually, if I really consider things between Elsa and myself, I could start to see why Karen might favor Elsa and why Anna would feel like Karen's trying to take her place as Elsa's younger."  
"What do you mean, Kirsten?"

"I mean, I can see that Karen might be under the illusion that Elsa is a better version of me and so she desires that sort of thing in an older sister."

"What illusion. As far I know about Elsa, she's wonderful. It's like she's perfect."

"I would have to agree. She seems to hold an air of perfect, but also maintaining a sincere and human quality in everything she does which, by the way, is flawless. I have wondered myself how Elsa does it. But that's not my point, Kristoff."

"What is it?"

"My point is that even though Elsa as person and as a ruler is an exceptional human being even without her magic powers, but only she can be the perfect sister for Anna and vice versa because they are sister. They were born into the same family which means they were meant to be sisters. They are perfect sisters for each other because they belong to each other as sisters. No one could ever take the place of the other no matter how hard they tried. You can never replace a true family member. And it goes the same for me and Karen and, well, all siblings. That is what my point is, Kristoff."

"Should we try and catch up with Anna and tell her?"

"No. We should have faith in her and let her fix things with Elsa."

"Are you sure, Kirsten?"

"Kristoff, it's a sister thing."

Kristoff allowed Kirsten's words to sink in him before he understood what she meant and softly smiled at her.

"Okay…..So, want to go to the tea parlor now?"

"That sounds great. I feel a little parched from all this talking and I could really use a cup of tea. Don't you, Kristoff?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind having some tea. Luckily, I won't have to worry about the procedure since Anna has given me tips and advice when having tea."

"Was she a good teacher?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty sure Elsa would have made a better teacher. She's really good at explaining well…everything. Plus, she's not as spirited or 'temperamental' as Anna is. She's just a really calm and patient person. She's got to be having an energetic sister like Anna."

"But don't you know the basics?"

"Yes."

"Then, I would guess that Anna was a good teacher."

Kristoff blushed at Kirsten's comment remembering when Anna taught him some etiquette lesson when having tea and remembering how she would let him know he was doing things right with the occasional peck on the lips or cheek and follow up with a small praise.

"Yeah…. I guess she was a good teacher."

"Well then, if you know the basics of tea etiquette we can go and join my family for tea."

"Okay."

With Kristoff's affirmation, he and Kirsten linked their arms once more and left the garden.

To Be Continued…


	15. Picking Up The Pieces Or Not

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if these past two chapters has been such a downer considering it's Valentine's Day (at least in my part of the world.)

Elsa slammed her bedroom door behind her. She clutched her head in her hands and her feet were set in place just a few paces from the door like they were glued to the floor. While keeping her head in her hands, Elsa violently shook her head grumbling to herself. She was trying to make everything and understand why her sister hated her. All she did was give herself a massive headache. Channeling her thoughts about cold and pleasant things like soft snow and frost covered trees Elsa used her powers to sooth the pain that radiated like a burning fire from her forehead.

When the pain decreased even for a little bit, Elsa withdrew her hands from her head and looked down at the floor. She watched as tears fell from her eyes and stained the wooden floor like rain staining the ground. Elsa's hands flew to her face and covered her eyes. Her legs carried her to the bed and she plopped down on the mattress without a thought.

Elsa pulled her hands form her face so the mattress could cradle it. Elsa pressed her right cheek against the firm yet soft material and looked at the space in front of her. Tears dripped down her nose and landed on the mattress as she collected her thoughts. The platinum blonde haired queen thought she hadn't done anything to wrong her sister so much as to raise hatred in her. Elsa couldn't understand why Anna hated her. She figured she must have had a change of heart. But what was she to do? She couldn't possibly force Anna to leave the castle and find a new home, could she? Did she deserve to suffer under her sister's hateful gaze for the remainder of their lives? Elsa hardly thought so and even she had to admit that when her powers were revealed she didn't want to be near Anna simply because she wanted to protect her. But now she feels that she deserves better treatment from her sister and doesn't want to be near her in fear of her sister tearing out her heart and stomping on it until it's a pile of nothingness.

The Queen of Arendelle rose from her current position and sat up straight. Elsa had to convince herself that she had other matters to worry about. But then again, she couldn't just ignore what Anna had said about her regardless if she meant for her to hear or not. Maybe Anna was intending to tell Elsa that she hated her guts and that's why she has been acting so strange and evasive toward her. But even so, not all of it made sense because Elsa remembered that everything was fine between her and Anna before the royal family of Denmark came to visit. Maybe Anna was just being nice to Elsa before she would tear her down. After such a thought occurred to Elsa, she felt frustrated. If Anna was going to tell her that she hated her then why she didn't have the decency to tell her right away instead of making her suffer.

Filled with anger, Elsa abruptly stood up from her bed, materialized a snowball and chucked it at the wall in front of her. She chucked another snowball as she moved toward the center of the room where there was more wall space. Elsa kept throwing snowballs at the unfortunate walls and stopped when she was out of breath. She heaved heavily trying to regain her strength before she would start a new wave of snowballs. But as her breathing steadied, Elsa looked around for something more solid to hurdle at the poor wall that was partially caked in snow. In a brief moment of blind rage, Elsa grabbed an item on her vanity and was about to throw it. Yet, before the item was detached from Elsa's grip, the young queen noticed the item. Her conscious brought her back to reality and she retracted her arm sparing the item in her left hand. It was Anna's doll.

Elsa looked at the doll and frowned realizing that if she had continued throwing snowballs at a wall then she would have been no better than Anna. Elsa knew in that very moment while gazing at the doll that she should try to be the better person and not be as equally spiteful as her sister. Elsa rationalized that despite how much she rather give Anna a taste of her own medicine that Anna was still the younger sibling and needed a good role model. Elsa hoped that she could stay strong for her sister and help Anna realize her faults and change for the better. Elsa hoped that if she was a good role model to Anna on how to handle her emotions then maybe Anna wouldn't hate her anymore and ask for forgiveness. But then doubt crept over Elsa.

Knitting her eyebrows together, Elsa ran her thumb over the doll. Her frown drooped even further wishing to have what she once had with Anna again. She wished she knew why her sister hated her. She wished to understand so many thing but most of them were about Anna. Most of the time, Elsa would think about Anna. There was never a day when she didn't think about her little sister: how she felt, who she met, if she was healthy or safe. Even now when they are young adults, Elsa doesn't stop worrying about her sister even if she didn't make it obvious. She didn't want her sister to believe that she didn't see as an adult, which she did, but she couldn't help but worry for her sister. There have times when Elsa would be in a meeting and she would wonder how Anna is being treated when she know she's with Kristoff. She knew Kristoff was generally a good guy and respects Anna but that didn't stop her from believing that he could sometimes be a little mean to Anna since she possesses a certain level of nativity to her. Elsa wouldn't want to find a crying Anna coming back to the castle telling her that Kristoff had hurt her feelings or made feel stupid and then have comfort her and make everything better.

Yet the more she thought about she had done, Elsa also considered what she could have done for Anna, but hadn't done. She recalled days when she simply couldn't spend any time with Anna at all, not even give her a wave or smile or share meals with her. Those were the days that reminded her of isolation from her sister and each time she thought of such a day she regretted her actions. The more Elsa thought about she could possibly had done wrong, the more Elsa believed Anna rightfully hated her. Elsa started to doubt her worth as a human being and gently stumbled back on her bed and sat up while holding Anna's doll. She looked at the doll and saw her failure as an older sister in it. Fresh tears fell and stained the doll. More prominent tears fell on the doll's chest where the heart would be.

_Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock!_

Elsa snapped her head up. It didn't occur to her who could possibly be knocking at her door nor did she even pay attention the pattern of the knocks. She turned her head toward the door.

"Who is it?"

"Elsa? It's me, Anna."

Anna? What was she doing here? Did she come over to chastise her for running away from her so she could show her the full extent of her hatred? Just the thought of Anna yelling, screaming, chastising and glaring at her made her heart sink and increased the flow of her tears.

"Go away, Anna. Leave me alone."

On the other side of the door, Anna was hurt. She was all too familiar of hearing her sister tell her go away. She had gone through the same thing too many times. Yet she understood that from all the years Elsa had shut her out she was trying protect her from her uncontrollable powers. Even at that moment, Anna couldn't blame Elsa for shutting her out. She deserved to be shut out after Elsa heard her say that she hated her. But Anna was still hurt and afraid that Elsa hated her as well. She wanted to make things right with her sister and explain everything to her. She wasn't going to give up on what they had as sister and so she stood her ground.

"Elsa, please let me in."

"Go away, Anna!"

Anna felt like Elsa's words were a knife through her heart but she persevered. She was willing to take harsh words from Elsa seeing it was only fair since Elsa had to take harsh words from her.

"Elsa, please let me explain myself. I didn't mean for you to hear what I said. I don't hate you."

"Are you sure you didn't mean for me to hear you say that you hate me? Maybe you weren't planning to let me know like that but just admit that you've been wanting to tell me some time now, Anna."

"No, Elsa. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't hate you. I-"

"GO AWAY, ANNA! I don't want to see you right now."

Another knife was added to Anna's already bleeding heart. Anna uncurled her fist and slid her flat palm against the wood just like she did when she tried to coax her sister out of room when their parents died and she had come back from the funeral.

Elsa curled her legs to her chest as she stared at Anna's doll. She desperately wished her sister was the same smiley princess that was the doll in her hand. She buried her face in her knees and let out loud sobs. She wanted things to be the way they used to, but she knew things weren't going get better so she decided to accept their fate as sister and shut Anna out…again. Elsa didn't want to shut Anna out again nor did she ever want to shut her out, but she felt that this would be best course of action to take. It was for Anna's own good. Someday she would understand why she was doing this again, hopefully.

After not hearing anything from Anna through the door, Elsa assumed that she had left and went to the tea parlor. Elsa lifted her head up and stood up once more from her bed. She walked over to her vanity and set down Anna's doll. She looked over at her own doll and had a mixture of emotions toward it. Just looking at her own doll made her feel sick to the stomach. She was mad, sad, and disgusted at her doll. Yet Elsa knew she could do nothing about her doll laying down on her vanity next to Anna's doll. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed herself up to look presentable when she would return to her waiting guests in the tea parlor. Once she fixed her make-up and her hair, Elsa turned around and walked to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see who was standing on the other side: her sister, Anna.

"Anna! What are doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Anna was awfully quiet for some time before she tried to give Elsa a sheepish smile but failed.

"Look, Elsa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear me say that I hate you. I actually don't hate you. I shouldn't even hate anybody right now, well at least maybe myself. But I know that I don't hate you. Please, forgive me."

"No. Anna don't lie to me. I don't care if you hate me, but at least have the decency to be honest with me. Don't I deserve that much."  
"I am being honest with you, Elsa! I'm trying to tell you the truth, but you're not listening to me."

"Why should I when all you're going to do is chastise me and tell me how much you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Elsa!"

Elsa scoffed at Anna. She left her room and turned away from Anna locking her bedroom door. She turned back around and started to walk away toward the tea parlor.

"Elsa, wait!"

Elsa ignored her sister and picked up the pace. Anna eventually caught up with her sister.

"Elsa, please listen to me. I want to tell you the truth of why I've been so evasive. I want you to know that I've been avoiding you because….because…."

Elsa turned her head and glared at Anna.

"You don't need to explain to me, Anna. I know how you feel so stop trying to feed me lies."  
"But I'm not telling you lies, Elsa! I'm trying to explain to you the reason why I've so frustrated with you and in all truth I shouldn't have been frustrated with you to begin with. But I do think I should be frustrated with myself after being so foolish."

"Anna, please leave me alone. We'll talk later, but right now I have to talk trade with King Frederick and Queen Isabella."

"No, Elsa! We're going to talk now! Stop running away from me!"

"No. Not until you stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you! Ugh! You're impossible."

"I'm impossible? You're impossible. Actually, I don't even know why I try to be a good sister to you, Anna. Lately, all you seem to care about is yourself."

Anna could feel her heart ripped piece-by-piece and stabbed a thousand times. She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to stay strong, but she was having difficulty holding herself together.

Seeing that Anna wasn't going to respond anymore, Elsa made her way to the doorway of the tea parlor. Anna followed her silently with pieces of her heart falling on the ground like tear drops. Elsa waited for Anna to be a few paces behind her before turning to face her.

"Anna, don't bother me once we get inside the tea parlor. Behave yourself and don't you dare speak to me until I talk to you if I feel like it."

A big chunk of Anna's heart dropped onto the floor, seeped into the ground and fell so deep in the earth that its core incinerated the last bits of her heart. Anna weakly nodded in agreement to Elsa. Elsa didn't seem to catch the despair and hurt in her sister's eyes as she swiftly turned around and opened the door. Anna lamely shuffled behind her.

To Be Continued…

**Extra Note: **Part of Elsa chucking snowballs was inspired by a scene in Talkpillow's story Frostbite. I had initially read it for inspiration on how to write drama and I unintentionally got hooked on it and now I'm reading the sequel Bitter Cold. I love the drama in both stories and they have really interesting twists.


	16. Anna's Confession

Elsa had calmed herself down enough to slap on the best fake smile she could muster for King Frederick and Queen Isabella's sake. When she got her seat, she noticed that Kristoff and Kirsten had been settled down with their tea and snacks had been brought out. Elsa looked at her cup in front of her and noticed a small plate was covering the cup. She gingerly removed it.

"Who did this?"

"I did, Your Majesty."

Elsa turned and spotted Kai. She gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Kai."

"My pleasure, Queen Elsa. You took longer than expected to return so I took the liberty of keeping your tea warm upon your arrival."

"Again, thank you, Kai."

Kai bowed respectfully. "You're welcome, Your Highness."

Anna had slinked by Kai and Elsa and, since there was no other option, she sat next to King Frederick and Queen Isabella while Kristoff and Kirsten sat next to Karen which left Elsa at the head of the long table. Kai quickly noticed Anna sitting down without any assistance and rushed with as much grace as he could produce to get Anna her cup of tea and offer tea snacks to her. She accepted the tea but politely refused the snacks. Kai went as far as offering Anna some chocolates. Even when Anna refused having any chocolate, certain people were confused and even worried.

Elsa couldn't help but notice how her sister refused chocolate. She noted in the past that no matter her mood, Anna was always up for chocolate, but she brushed off her concern for simply curiosity. She was set on being mad at her sister for the remainder of the day or at least until they got through trade agreement. But everyone turned their attention back to matter at hand once they saw Anna blowing on her tea and coolly sipping it like nothing was wrong. King Frederick leaned toward Elsa as she took a sip of her tea.

"My wife and I had just recently been talking with our daughter, Princess Kirsten, and yours and Princess Anna's charming friend, Master Kristoff."

Kristoff mumbled something that he could call him 'Kristoff', but King Frederick chose to ignore him.

"And let me say, it was wonderful to speak with our daughters and Master Kristoff while we waited for yours and Princess Anna's return. But may I ask about trade since we're all present?"

"Go ahead, King Frederick."

Before King Frederick went straight to business, he turned his head toward.

"Princess Anna, before we begin, would you like a say in the matter? I hear you have a weakness for our pastries and I would be willing to make certain arrangements at your request."

Anna had set down her tea cup and saucer and locked eyes with King Frederick. Her voice was broken underneath, but she did her best of covering it with a mask of cheerfulness and polite tone.

"Oh, no thank you, King Frederick. I do sincerely appreciate the offer, but as of late I can't seem to stand anything sweet right now. I must be going through a phase. But even so, please don't worry yourself with such a petty issue. The kingdom won't crumble because we lack a luxurious item such as Danish pastries."

King Frederick quirked an eyebrow up. His expression accurately represented the concern and confusion of the other party members except for Elsa. She couldn't figure out Anna's motives. She was still on guard from their fight beforehand.

"Are you sure, Princess Anna?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure, King Frederick. Please, do talk trade with my sister, Queen Elsa."

"Alright then…" King Frederick turned to Elsa. "Queen Elsa."

Elsa took another sip of her tea before directing her gaze on the king of Denmark.

"Yes, King Frederick?"

"Let's talk a little bit about trade. I would like to get some things done, but I also don't want to neglect our friends during this lovely tea time."

"Of course. Go on."

Anna blurred everything out from that moment on. She just sat in her seat and occasionally sipped her tea. She watched on and saw everyone held a conversation with one another making her feel left out. But she didn't mind. To be more accurate, she didn't care. She didn't feel like having much in her stomach and listening to what the others to say. She didn't even care what Kristoff was saying about Sven, Olaf, and harvesting ice even when she typically cared about everything he did. It's that she wasn't in the mood to care about anything at that point in time. She just vaguely watched Kristoff carry on a conversation with Princess Kirsten and Princess Karen. She had no problem with Kristoff talking to Kirsten, but part her really didn't like it when Karen spoke with Kristoff especially when she had admiration twinkle in her eyes as she spoke to him. If Anna wasn't so emotionally incapacitated and she didn't have many witnesses, she wouldn't hesitate to lunge at Princes Karen and tell her to leave sister and boyfriend alone. As much she would have loved to fantasize strangling Princess Karen, she knew it wouldn't be right if she followed through with her plan simply for the fact that it was not dignified and that Princess Kirsten was her friend and by default she had to keep her hands off Princess Karen for her friend's sake. Anna also knew that Elsa would think even less of her than she already did if she assaulted Princess Karen, her _precious_ tutee.

Anna abruptly snapped her head away from everyone else grimacing to herself. She stared at the blank space in front of her propped her right elbow on the table with her chin cupped in her hand. Anna proceeded to lightly tap the table with her free index finger in a steady rhythm. She did it just as she had done before when she tapped Elsa's stomach when everything was well in the world between the two of them. But this tapping went at a faster pace than previously done.

"Princess Anna."

A soft and gentle yet firm voice yanked Anna's mind back into reality. She turned her head until her eyes fell upon the loyal servant who stood behind her chair. It was Kai.

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't help notice that you seem drained of energy. Perhaps you would like something to eat to refuel you, Miss."

Anna realized that she was in a position most unsuitable for a princess. She straightened herself out and sat with a stiff back while smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, Kai. Thank you though."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since breakfast and you're only half way done with your cup of tea. Is there something bothering you, Princess Anna?"

"_Elsa's words hurt me and Karen most likely stolen my sister away from me without much effort. That's what's bothering me._", Anna thought bitterly.

Anna flashed Kai her best fake smile. "I'm fine, Kai."

"Princess Anna." This time the voice belonged to Queen Isabella. Anna's head snapped towards her. If her head had turned any faster, people would swear it could break off from her neck.

"Yes, Queen Isabella?"

"Forgive me for prying, Princess Anna, but you seem to be dismissing any offer of food. Are you sure you're not hungry? Maybe if you had something in you, you would feel better. Maybe tea snacks won't be enough for you. Our country has a new split soup recipe. I could tell it to one of your chefs and they prepare some for us. Would that make you feel better?"

"Oh, no. Please, don't try to accommodate me. I'm fine really. I'm just not that hungry is all."

"Are you sure? You seem like you need some nourishment and forgive me for sounding like your mother but I am a mother of two daughters after all. I just can't seem to stand to see that one of our hosts is depriving herself of basic nourishment from food."

"I told you, Queen Isabella. Besides, I'm not fond of soup right now. I don't feel like eating."

"Are you positive? We could take a little break and have soup or salad."

"No thank you. But if you want something, please, by all make yourselves comfortable and ask for anything you and your family may wish. You are our guests."

Queen Isabella wasn't satisfied with Anna's answers but she knew that if she tried again Anna would give her the same response. She chose not to further press the princess.

"I think we've talked enough trade for now. We can finish the trade agreement after tea."

Then Queen Isabella turned her attention to her husband and started a friendly conversation. Following her lead, the others silently assumed a break time.

All the while, Elsa watched with a curious eye as to why Anna refused any sort of food. She was first concerned when Anna didn't budge from King Frederick's offer of adding more Danish pastries to the trade, but she was simply irritated when Anna refused customary tea snacks. Then again, Elsa found it highly suspicion and a bit worrisome when Anna refused having chocolate and downright objected to having split pea soup. Elsa began to put the pieces together and found it disturbing that everything Anna refused where some of her favorite food items that she shared the information with Elsa the night they had their impromptu sleepover before the royal family of Denmark came for a visit and that she hardly wanted any food which was very odd to Elsa knowing full well that her sister was enthusiastic when it came to enjoying food. Even she noticed that she ate more food than Anna which was a rarity in itself. What was even more disturbing was that even Elsa made it clear to Anna as to not disturb her, which she was doing remarkably well, Elsa honestly was expecting for Anna to put on some sort of fight before giving up completely, but she did no such thing. She just gave up. It was unlike Anna is the worst way.

Elsa realized that despite her being mad at her sister she still couldn't stop worrying about Anna's well-being. Elsa was concerned for Anna's current condition and wondered why she was doing this to herself. Then Elsa recounted the polite words Anna uttered in the presence of company and how she insisted that she not be dotted on. And once more Anna tapping her finger on the table did not go unnoticed by the queen. Elsa had a sinking feeling that maybe Anna wasn't trying to pull any dirty tricks to get sympathy from her sister. No. She simply looked….miserable? Was Anna miserable? That was impossible. Why would someone like Anna who hated her sister be miserable? Elsa admitted to herself that people who have hatred in their hearts are miserable people because they don't know how to love, but they weren't miserable in a _sad way. _Anna looked miserable as if she was actually sad. But why would she be sad? The platinum blonde haired woman had a sinking feeling that she probably too harsh on her sister despite being so hurt herself before by Anna's harsh words. Maybe she should have listened to Anna and give her chance to explain her actions but Elsa was guided by her wounded heart and ignored Anna's pleas. She wish she take it back just so she didn't have witness Anna being punished in such a way. And the worst part was that, as Elsa had observed, Anna self-imposed her punishment.

Elsa's heart nearly cracked but she still didn't understand her sister's behavior. The one thing she knew for certain was that Anna wasn't being herself, not in the slightest. Elsa was on the edge of getting her sister's attention after Queen Isabella addressed her, but something caught her eye. She turned and saw that Kristoff had thrown a tea sandwich at her arm. She looked straight in her eyes and saw a kind of terror residing in his eyes. Elsa looked over at his tormentor and saw that Karen was practically flirting with him, yet in the most discreet way. Regardless how angry she was at Anna, she would not stand for Karen making Kristoff feel uncomfortable or let his and Anna's relationship crumble because of a misfortunate event. Elsa gently placed a hand on Karen's shoulder to get her attention.

"Princess Karen."

Karen relieved Kristoff of her attention and switched to Elsa. She smiled widely at the older girl.

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"I think you've talked Kristoff's ear off. Why don't you give him a break for now?"

"Oh! Of course, Queen Elsa. I'm sorry if I neglected to talk to you, but you were busy talking with my parents about trade."

"That's alright, Princess Karen. Have you talked with your sister, Princess Kirsten?"

"Yes, we have talked. But we didn't talk much. It would be rude of us to talk too long over Kristoff."

"I see."

Elsa slid her hand off Karen's shoulder and looked at Kirsten for an affirmation. She saw Kirsten roll her eyes as she sipped her tea. Elsa dared looking over at Anna. What she saw just astounded her. She couldn't tell if her eyes were failing her or if Anna appeared to be seething. Was Anna seething? If she was, what would be the cause of her reaction? It was possibly that Anna had noticed Karen flirting with her boyfriend in front of her. Elsa waited for Anna to do something else. Anna took a moment to compose herself, sat still and then excused herself from the table announcing she had to use the bathroom. When she was opposite of Kristoff, he called out to her. Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head to face Kristoff.

"Anna. I mean, Princess Anna."

"What is it, Kristoff?"

"May I walk with you?"

"Kristoff, I'm just using the bathroom."

"Please?"

"Kristoff, I'm not going to be for long."

"How do you know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why would you even need to use the bathroom?"

"I would like to freshen up."

"You don't need to. But you could please bring me with you?"

"Why? Aren't you comfortable where you are? Sandwiched between two lovely princesses?"

"I'm quite comfortable, Anna. But are you comfortable? Is that why you want to use the bathroom? To get away from the discomfort in this room?"

Anna could tell Kristoff was just trying to irk her so she would let everything out in front of everybody. He wanted to help her even if it might he had to irritate her for her own good. But she would not let her get his way.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kristoff. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to use the bathroom to freshen up."

"Fine, Anna. Just don't take too long."

Anna rolled her eyes at Kristoff. Sometimes he could be such a pain, but she loved him anyway. Just as Anna passed by Elsa, she saw Karen place a hand over her sister's and gossiped about her behavior. Elsa didn't object nor did she add to the comment. Anna tried to ignore the bubbling rage inside her as she reached the door, but she could hardly contain herself. Anna heard Karen snicker and Elsa lightly laughed as well. Anna gripped the doorknob as to contain her anger. She completely forgot her depression of Elsa hating her when she swiftly turned around on her heels and slammed her hand in between Karen and Elsa's hands and glared at Karen.

"I. Don't. Like. You."

Karen pulled back and gasped in shock. King Frederick, Queen Isabella, and Elsa followed suit. Kristoff and Kirsten nonchalantly sipped their tea masking their grins.

To Be Continued…


	17. Parting

**Thank you everybody for your support. You guys have been so nice. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Karen and her parents, the King and Queen of Denmark, blinked in confusion at Anna while Elsa stared at her sister in astonishment. Anna didn't bother paying attention anyone else except for Karen. The younger Danish princess swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. I don't like you. Frankly, I'm fed up with you."

"What-what did I do to you?"

"It's not just what you have done to me, but also what you have done to my sister, your sister and, apparently, my boyfriend. You sicken me."

Karen was utterly confused by Anna accusations. Well at least most of them. She leaned closer to Anna daring to gain courage and attempt to stare her down.

"I'm not quite sure I follow. But I will amend for my unbecoming behavior with your boyfriend, Master Kristoff."

"He prefers to be simply called Kristoff. Even your father ignored that request. And I'm glad you have enough courage that you admit to flirting with him. I'll forgive you for flirting with if you promise not to do it again, but I won't forgive you for what you've done to your sister, my sister, and me."

Karen tried to lean over Anna's arm and look toward Elsa for help, but Anna glared at her.

"Don't you dare look at _my_ _sister _for help. Why don't you lean toward _your_ _own sister_ for help? You've been neglecting _your older sister_ this whole time. And I don't care if you were busy practicing your stupid water and ice powers. Give your sister a chance to support you and lay off mine! _Elsa's my sister, not yours."_

Karen was utterly confused but turned toward Kristoff and Kirsten for clarification.

"Guys, do you know what Princess Anna is talking about? Has she gone mad?"

Kristoff and Kirsten looked at Karen and then at each other and just snickered. Everyone else except for Anna was baffled by their reaction. Elsa tried her best to lean over Anna's arm to make eye contact with the pair of friends.

"Why are you two laughing? What's so funny?"

Kirsten waved a hand in front of her face trying to catch her breath. "We're so sorry really. It's just that we're so happy Anna blew up finally."

Queen Isabella raised an eyebrow at her eldest daughter.

"Kirsten, what are you saying? Do you and Kristoff know something the rest of us don't know?"

"Yes, mother. We do know something that you don't."

"Well, would you care to enlighten us?"

"No. That's not my place. It's Princess Anna's place to express her frustration toward Karen. It's a….sister thing."

"We got that much," King Frederick huffed.

During that time, Elsa stared at Anna's tense back and rigid arm that created a barrier between her and Karen. Elsa's mind hadn't been working properly when Anna professed that she strongly dislike Karen and it wasn't until recent that she started to put things together. She had noticed how Anna's voice strained when she made a point about how she was her sister and Kirsten was Karen's. She didn't understand why Anna was compelled to point out such obvious facts unless she was trying to make a point with those obvious facts. Everything Anna did and said just confused Elsa even more at that point, but she recognized that her hatred toward Anna had disappeared completely some time when Anna was about to leave the room for needing to use the bathroom for such a poor excuse as to freshen up. However, while in her train of thought, almost missed what Princess Kirsten uttered next in response to her father's comment.

"I know that father. But it truly is a sister thing. It's more of a sister issue. If you had a sister you would understand. I know you and mother both have siblings, but none of your siblings are female and even if they were, you wouldn't know how it would feel to simultaneously have a sister and be one yourself."

"Kirsten, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend to Princess Anna and hopefully be a good role model to Karen as well."

"Why?"

"Father, isn't it obvious? Princess Anna is upset about something and I know what it is. Kristoff knows too as painful as it is to keep the information to ourselves, but I belief Princess Anna wants to expose that information herself. We're simply here to make sure things don't get out of hand. Belief me when I say, if Kristoff weren't around and if Princess Anna didn't have so many…witnesses then I could imagine what she could unleash on poor Karen."

Anna briefly glared at Kirsten. "You make me sound more enraged than I actually am."

"It's close enough. Besides, I'm only teasing you. I know that you would never deliberately want to strangle my sister to death. Would you?"

Anna flushed with embarrassment. Karen looked horrified as she watched her sister speak to the apparently enraged princess looming over her like a hawk.

"Kirsten, what are you saying?"

"Karen, with all due respect, dear sister, I do love you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to restrain Princess Anna what she might do or say to you because, frankly, you kind of deserve what's coming to you."

A trace of betrayal could be detected in Karen's voice. "Kirsten?"

Anna used her free hand to turn Karen's face toward her.

"Listen up and listen good, Princess Karen. I have something important to say to you."

Karen gulped. Anna's hand slipped off Karen's face as she continued to glare at the young woman.

"I don't like you because you're the cause of this whole problem. You have caused so much pain and havoc to our lives and I can't even begin to list the things you have done to me without even being near me. I blame you for the riff that has formed between my sister and I. Although I will take partial blame for not confessing to somebody sooner, but I may as well as do it now since I have everyone's attention."

"And what would that be?"

"Mind your own business. And don't try to replace me and your loyal sister, Princess Kirsten, with yourself and Queen Elsa."

The King and Queen of Denmark were shell-shocked, Karen looked as if she was trying to pull the air back into her lungs and Elsa was utterly…utterly astonished. If she had read in-between the lines of Anna's little speech correctly, she could swear that Anna was stating that she was jealous of Karen bonding with her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have time for you to play all innocent. I overheard you and Elsa earlier when you guys were having tea. All I was that I had feared and felt this past few hours were confirmed when I heard something that I didn't like and made me realize that you wanted to be Elsa's younger sister."

Everyone, except for those who knew the truth, gasped. Loudly.

Everything clicked into place for Elsa. That miserable look on Anna's face, Anna's refusal to having any food particularly her favorite food items, her distant behavior and her confession of her being jealous of Karen spending time with her: Anna was under the impression that Elsa would want to replace her with Princess as her younger sister. Why Anna thought such was silly to Elsa, but she finally understood Anna's behavior and wanted to make everything better between the two of them. And she did mean everything. Elsa desperately wanted to remove the pain from hers and Anna's hearts and erase the stains that were their hatred and misunderstanding toward each other. Elsa reached up to touch stiff back with a scared hand. The moment her bare palm made contact with Anna's back, Anna violently flinched from her touch.

"Anna…"

Anna immediately pulled her body away from the table and turn to face Elsa with a most displeased and disgusted expression etched on her face.

"No, Elsa. Don't try to take some sense into me. I know you would only want to do that so you can prove to us that you'd take Princess Karen's side. But, then again, that doesn't surprise me. You've been so very close with Princess Karen as of late."

Elsa could feel her cheeks burn with sadness. She tried to gingerly lead her hand to one of Anna's hands, but Anna would have none of such contact and pulled even farther away physically rejecting her sister's touch.

"Anna, please…."

"No, Elsa. I don't want to hear anything from you and I don't want to see you. It's only befitting since you did the same thing to me not too long ago. I'm just returning the favor."

"But Anna…."

"I need to leave now. I need some fresh air. No one dare come after me."

Without another word, Anna glared at Elsa, huffed and strode out of the tea parlor slamming the door behind her. Everyone stared at the door that still rattled with the anger Anna left behind. Kristoff offered a way out of the labyrinth of tension.

"Uh…."

All eyes were on him except Elsa's.

"Does anybody want water to drink? Maybe talk about the…weather?"

Everyone else had notice a considerable drop in the temperature in the room. Kristoff twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, at least not the weather inside. Doesn't the sky look beautiful _outside_ today?"

Elsa's ears twitched at the mention of the word outside when Kristoff tried to make polite conversation over the weather. She turned to face Kristoff before scanning the room with her eyes. Realizing that she let her powers the best of her, Elsa calmly waved her hand and the snow and frost disappeared without a trace. She sighed. Karen reached over and brushed her fingers over Elsa's shoulder.

"Queen Elsa-"

Elsa pulled her shoulder from Karen's fingers and looked at her.

"Please, don't touch me."

"But…"

"No, Princess Karen."

Karen withdrew her hand from Elsa's shoulder and placed it in her lap with her other hand.

"Queen Elsa, I would like for you to know that I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"I don't think you should be worrying about what I think of you."

Karen blushed out of shame and embarrassment. She knew who Elsa was referring to, but she didn't have the courage to look in her sister's direction. She remained silent for the time being. Elsa brought everyone at the table in her vision and cleared her throat.

"I would like to apologize to everyone for such an unusual and uncomfortable situation. What was expected to be a pleasant visit and short trade agreement turned out to be a rather….unpleasant gathering. I do not how long it will take me to locate Princess Anna, so I offer guest rooms for all you for compensation and as a token of friendship. "

Elsa turned toward King Frederick.

"King Frederick, I hope that you and your family will withhold any future trade deals with the kingdom of Arendelle as we value your tradable goods and that you will still want to continue the trade agreement tomorrow hopefully when things are better between us. I sincerely would like to continue discussing an updated trade agreement."

"Of course, Queen Elsa. I actually would like to apologize on behalf of any of my family members to have unintentionally wreaked havoc on yours and Princess Anna's family life. I hope this fiasco did not taint your image of us as trade partners and alleys if there ever be a war."

"Of course not, King Frederick." Elsa paused as she stood up from her seat. "Now, excuse me, but I have to make amends with Princess Anna before we shall continue business. Please understand this."

"We understand, Queen Elsa. There's nothing more important than family. I would be sorely sorry if you and Princess Anna separated because of this ordeal. No one should want to be the cause of family members separating themselves from each other especially when those family members are closely related and they are all that the other one has left in the world as far as blood relatives are concerned."

Elsa nodded her head to King Frederick in respect. "Thank you."

"But Elsa-!"

Elsa swiftly turned her head toward Kristoff.

"Anna said not to go after her. Don't you think she would want to be alone? Maybe she needs to be alone."

"No, Kristoff. If I don't go after her, she'll convince herself more that I don't love her and that's the last thing that I want Anna to think about. I want to prove to her that I only have love for her. It's my duty as her older sister to go after her even if she orally requests not to be bothered because, if you had siblings, you would know that is code for: please talk some sense into me even I'm too proud and hurt to admit it."

Elsa allowed herself a small smirk as she looked over Kirsten for confirmation. "Right, Princess Kirsten?"

"Right. That is very true, Queen Elsa."

"But Queen Elsa-"

Elsa looked over at Karen.

"Princess Karen, please, let me be. I don't know what you plan to say, but I'm set on going after my sister and make amends with her."

Karen was about to interject something, but Elsa beat her to it.

"Before I go, Princess Karen, I would like to impart some advice to you as a friend and advisor. While I'm gone, maybe you should take the time and make amends with your sister, Princess Kirsten. I'm sure you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but why not explain to and confide in your sister? Doesn't she deserve to be let into your life more? I'm sure you'll be surprised by how much you will enjoy talking to your sister. Trust me, you do not want to put a riff between you and your sister. Take it from a person who has had first-hand experience to know how painful it is to be estranged by her own sister for thirteen years, yet feel so relieved and happy when you two reconnect. Princess Karen, I beg you and Princess Kirsten not to make the same mistake I made with Anna. Talk. Bond with each other."

"Um…okay, Queen Elsa."

Elsa smiled.

"All right ten. Please, excuse me. You are all welcome to leave the parlor at any time you wish and to be settled down in guest rooms and enjoy the castle. If any one of you is interested dinner will be served at seven. Please, try to enjoy the rest of your day."

Everyone nodded at Elsa. She turned around and left the tea parlor in the exact opposite fashion as her sister-quietly.

To Be Continued…


	18. The End Of A Search

**I apologize in advance if this chapter seems a little lame, but it is a necessary part of the story.**

**Note: I added to the original version of this chapter. Most of it is the same.**

The moment Elsa left the tea parlor, she quickly made a list of places Anna frequented in and around the castle especially locations where she could possibly find solace. Elsa first went to their bedrooms as they were the more obvious choices and the most convenient. Elsa tried Anna's bedroom, her own bedroom in case Anna tried to trip her up in finding her and even went into their late parents' bedroom. She had no luck at all with the bedrooms. They were just empty rooms silently mocking her for her failure as an older sister screaming in her mind that Anna deserved a better sister than her. However, Elsa was not deterred. She was determined to find Anna and make things right between them. She mentally checked off the bedrooms with a dismissive blink and considered the next most logical places Anna might find comfort in: her study that used to be their father's, the stables, courtyard and library. If none of those worked, she would only have three options after that before she would begin to panic to find the location of her sister. Elsa only hoped that Anna would be in either of the following locations she was heading towards next.

Elsa went to her study and library first. She looked in every possible corner and space where Anna might want to hide herself away from the world. After mercilessly searching for her sister in the study and library, Elsa headed outside to the courtyard and stables.

At the courtyard, Elsa looked around and saw no trace for her sister. She deeply hoped and prayed that she would find her sister at the stables. She did tend to confide in the horses there when she had a particularly bad day whether it regarded her not having contact with Elsa or having been frustrated with one of her tutors. Elsa, in small secretive moments, recalled that Anna liked to go visit her horse and pet him and tell him things about her tutors. Elsa made a note that Anna especially would talk behind her politics tutor's back. They butted heads sometimes and particularly during debate lessons.

When Elsa arrived at the stables, she went first headed for the stall that held Anna's horse. Some hay clung to the bottom of her dress, but she did not care. She only cared about locating her sister and make amends with her. When she arrived there, she only saw a stableman giving the horse a carrot. She approached with a certain purpose added to each step she took. When she was close enough to him, she cleared her throat. The stable man looked at her with surprise.

"Queen Elsa? What are you doing here? "

"Pardon me, but I don't have time for pleasantries. Did you happen to see my sister by any chance wondering around here?"

"Princess Anna? No, I can't say that I have. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for her."  
"Well, why don't you send for her? I'm sure someone can go look for her."

"No. What I need to tell my sister is of a very personal matter. It's my responsibility to find her myself."

"May I ask why?"

"Anna and I had a terrible argument and she ran away from me. I feel that I should go find her and make things right. If I sent someone else to find her then I would just be acting as Queen and not be a good sister."

"I see. I suppose you do have to go find Princess Anna yourself. Is this the first place you've looked for her?"

"No. I already have been to six other locations prior to coming here."

"Oh my. Well, I hope you'll find her. Do you have other places in mind where the princess might be?"

"Yes. I have three more places to check."

"What will you do if you don't find her?"

Elsa allowed the thought to sink in and it terrified her. She couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. Her throat tightened and her voice cracked.

"I don't know. I want to see my sister and make amends."

Realizing that he struck a nerve, the stable man gently cradled Elsa in his arms.

"A thousand pardons, my Queen. I did not mean to upset you. It's obvious you care about Princess Anna and you wish nothing more than to see her and speak with her so that you two may presume a healthy relationship as sisters."

"I just don't know what I'd do without her. She's my sister."

The stable man tenderly rubber Elsa's back. Usually he would wouldn't feel so bold and confident about touching the queen in such an intimate fashion, but his heart went to Elsa knowing that she should be allowed occasional moments of vulnerability without being judged.

"Please, Queen Elsa, stay strong. You have a mission to fulfill. Go find your sister and make things right. I have faith that you will find her eventually. A kind, clever, gentle and beautiful person such as yourself, Queen Elsa, will surely find what you desire most and what you deserve, And what I believe you deserve to be graced in your life and desire to happen is finding you sister and for you two become closer than ever."

Elsa gently pulled away from the stable man and wiped away the few tears that collected on her cheeks. She smiled at the man and gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Andrew."

Elsa removed her hand from Andrew's shoulder and turned around. She headed her next closest destination: the garden. She was sure Anna could be there. If not, then she would only have two more places to go. As Andrew watched Elsa leave, he could feel his cheeks burn up. He felt so happy and special that she knew his name. To be fair, Elsa made it her mission to know as many names of staff members, servants and guards as possible. But Andrew never guessed that she would be able to remember his name. Andrew smiled having felt he accomplished the greatest feat ever-to be noticed by Queen Elsa. She certainly was quite a remarkable woman and ruler. Andrew knew Queen Elsa wouldn't try to ignore anybody in the kingdom since she saw value in everything people did it's just that Andrew was doubtful he deserved her attention because he was relatively new to the castle and didn't think Elsa would be able to notice him so quickly. But all that he considered about how Elsa was, it was proof enough that she was a very caring person. Andrew wished the best for her and he silently cheered her on to find her sister and make amends. After Andrew collected himself, he went back to work.

Elsa had reached the garden in record time. She went to the places of the garden that she knew Anna would spend most of her time at when relaxing on a bench or the soft grass. She looked everywhere and could not find her. Once again, Elsa asked a nearby gardener if he had seen her sister. The elderly, kind man shook his head expressing his sorrow as he could not assist Elsa in her search for her sister. She thanked him and went on her way not hearing the soft apologies the gardener mumbled to her.

The platinum blonde haired woman went on her way to the portrait room. Anna always seemed so fond of the portraits. Maybe she would find her sister talking out her emotions to Joan as she sat on her horse. Yet when she arrived at the portrait room is was as dull and empty as ever. Anna was not there to fill the room with life and joy. Anna was not there and Elsa began to panic. She had one option left and truly and desperately hoped that she would find her sister there. If she didn't find Anna, she would never forgive herself for losing her sister.

Elsa took a moment to gaze at the painting in front of her: Joan of Arch. She stared at the painted lady who had a determined and brave expression of her graceful face. Elsa wondered how many secrets or mundane facts about her life did she share with Joan. Elsa could just imagine Anna talking to Joan about her loneliness and wishful thinking that her sister would out and spend time with her. Thinking back at all that Elsa robbed Anna of her childhood, her heart pounded against her chest begging to be released and wishing to be in another body. Elsa felt so ashamed. She barely could keep her breaths in a calm, steady pace. She placed a hand flat against the wall underneath Joan for support before she fell over like she did when Hans claimed she was the reason Anna died. Elsa stared at the floor.

In a raspy voice Elsa uttered, "I'm such a terrible sister. I don't deserve Anna's love. I don't deserve being her sister."

Yet suddenly Elsa felt a tug at the back of her head as if an unknown force pulled her head up to look at Joan. Elsa blinked away some tears sting her eyes and straightened herself out. She looked at Joan and could swear that, despite being a painting, Joan was talking to her. Elsa could feel Joan's eyes bore into her soul and relayed an important to her: never give up. Elsa came to her senses.

"That's right. I have to find Anna. I can't give up now. Anna needs me and I need her."

Quickly wiping a newly-formed tear from her right eye, Elsa turned around and headed for the most dreaded place to visit in the castle, the place that contained more bad memories than good ones for Elsa. She headed for the ballroom.

The young ruler of Arendelle was exhausted when she reached the ballroom. Elsa hadn't started looking for Anna at the time. She first had to catch her breath and so she leaned against a cool pillar. As Elsa leaned against the pillar, she cleared her mind of all the places she had checked to try to find Anna. The more she thought about how far the lengths she would go to find her sister, Elsa thought that she may never find Anna and that she failed miserably as an older sister. The thought of failing Anna scared Elsa and she could feel her heart sink. But she would not give up on her sister. All those years when Elsa had shut herself from the world, Anna was there almost every day to try and get her to leave her room and play with her. Even if it seemed evident that Anna had given up on trying to coax Elsa out of her room, Elsa knew better. Technically, Anna never gave up on her. She still went up the North Mountain to talk to her and try and bring her back to Arendelle where she belonged. Elsa took a deep breath and turned to face the dance floor. Her breath hitched at the sight before her for her search apparently ended.

In front of Elsa was the huddled form of Anna sitting in the middle of the dance floor. Her body faced the throne. He head was buried in between her bent knees and her hands were curled against her kneecaps. Elsa heard her own heart break at the sight of her sister being so…so broken. It was her fault, but that didn't mean she couldn't fix things, couldn't fix Anna. She made sure she would fix Anna and their relationship as sisters. But before she approached her sister, she wanted to give Anna a few more moments alone because she knew that even if Anna looked broken that didn't that she could approach her without consequence. If Elsa disturbed Anna she could easily turn from sad to angry and look for the perpetrator. Elsa had to be careful; tactful when she chose to approach her sister. She leaned her left shoulder on the pillar with her arms crossed and watched over Anna like a guardian angel. She would wait just the right amount of time to feel that it was safe enough to approach her sister.

To Be Continued…


	19. Bonding In The Ballroom

**Warning: This is a fairly long chapter.**

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes as she lifted her head up from its current position. She groaned in pain not believing how heavy and stiff her neck and head could be after keeping her face buried in her knees for thirty minutes straight. After the initial shock and pain washed over Anna, she looked at the throne that sat before her several feet away. The singular throne was meant for her sister Elsa since was Queen of Arendelle sole ruler of the kingdom. The singular throne reminded Anna of how it took the place of her and Elsa's parents' thrones. She remembered how she used to play in the ballroom with hers and Elsa's dolls pretending that her sister was right there beside her playing with their dolls. But no matter how she pretended that Elsa was by her side, Anna knew she wouldn't come out of her room after that fateful day when Elsa had to be removed from their old bedroom to a room that become her own bedroom. That was the worst day of Anna's life-not being allowed to be a part of her sister's life. It hurt Anna so much thinking of the past. It did not matter that she knew the reason why Elsa had to shut her out because it still hurt her on the inside. All Anna wanted to do was be part of Elsa's life not just because they were sisters and best friends, but also because that Elsa was her ideal companion. She was the person she could count on to make her feel better about fear and nightmares she had when their mother couldn't comfort her or she simply preferred Elsa and Elsa would welcome her with open arms. Elsa was the one who she looked up to; she was Anna's role model, her teacher on life lessons.

As Anna stared at Elsa's throne in the ballroom, she tried so hard to rid herself of such painful memories. She knew Elsa had her reasons for not being around, but that didn't mean Anna didn't leave her childhood emotionally unscathed. Yet again even if Anna still had emotional scars to tend to while she and Elsa rebuilt their relationship as sisters and best friends, that didn't give Anna the right to give Elsa back the pain and suffering she gave her. Elsa would never hurt her on purpose and Anna was afraid that she did exactly what Elsa would never to do to her. Anna felt that perhaps she did hurt Elsa on purpose and with that she was disgusted with herself. Anna felt like the scum of the earth.

Anna pondered about her being the scum of the earth and found herself trailing lazy circles on the ballroom floor with her right index finger. The more she thought about the term, the more she decided against it. She didn't feel like it appropriately described her. She was more like a herring cruelly and secretly shoved the center of Elsa's favorite chocolate cake with strawberries on top. She would imagine Elsa taking a bite of the delicious cake and finding an oily, little fish jammed in the frosty center and Elsa would be thoroughly disturbed and disgusted. That's what Anna saw herself as: the unwelcome herring in Elsa's cake, the unwanted piece of food that indefinitely ruined the cake and mood destroying any trace of happiness in Elsa's life.

Anna continued to think of how she was a herring in a cake and then started to believe that Karen would make a much better sister to Elsa than she could ever be. Karen would the almond shavings added to the top that Elsa loved so much. She wouldn't be a herring shoved in the middle of the cake. Anna could feel tears well up in her eyes, but didn't bother to wipe them away. She them fall freely as she kept on making lazy circles on the floor clockwise. Anna sniffled every so often. She was so consumed in her self-loathing thoughts that she didn't hear the soft click of heels bounce off the wooden floor that approached her. Nor did she care to look at the person as they sat down on her right side. Anna only realized who was next to her, but refused to look at them knowing full well that they did not simply sit down, but more like floated down like a downy feather. Her voice was thick with sadness and anger.

"What do you want?"

Elsa did not speak. She brought her knees to her chest.

Anna turned her head to expose her red, tear-stained face to her sister.

"How did you find me? Why did you come after me? I told you not to come after me."

Elsa just stared at her throne for a while. "Anna."

Anna hitched her breath. She was caught off guard by the gentleness and sadness that laced itself in her sister's already soft voice. She coiled back staring at her sister. Elsa went off in a dreamland as she continued to speak.

"Do you remember when I told you that the trolls had altered your memory so your life could be spared and you wouldn't know why I stayed away from you? Remember that day?"

A pause and then a forced laugh followed. "I remember how surprised you were and how bad you felt for all the harsh words you told me before you knew I had snow and ice powers and how you wished we weren't separated so we could have grown even closer than where we are now. But I told you that everything would be fine and it was for a while."

Anna didn't say anything. She wasn't sure where Elsa was going with her little speech, but she wouldn't break. She wouldn't let Elsa back in her heart so easily. Elsa turned to face Anna.

"Do you remember that day?"

Anna nodded feeling suspicious of her sister's motives.

"And do you remember from that day on what we did together?"

Anna nodded again.

"So, why now? Why do we have to fight when there's nothing really to fight about? I do know that sometimes siblings fight and often over the stupidest things, but I don't think this was worth fighting over with. You never have to worry about me replacing you. You're my sister, Anna, and I love you."

Elsa took in a deep breath and Anna saw an opportunity to protest, but Elsa continued.

"Although, I can't blame you if you want to replace me with Kirsten. She seems like she would make a better sister for you than I could ever be to you."

Anna was shocked. She never considered the possibility that Elsa would turn the tables on her and have self-doubt believing the same thing she feared for my majority of the late morning and early afternoon when Elsa seemed to have preferred Karen's company. Anna dumbly blinked at Elsa.

"Replace you?"

Elsa offered Anna a weak smile. "I'm glad you're speaking to me at least."

"What are you talking about Elsa? I thought I was only one who has to worry about being replaced."

"Well, I guess you're not alone. But why did you feel that I was going to replace you? Why were you jealous of Karen spending time with me?"

"Why do you care? I'm just the spare!"

Elsa coiled in shock. But she quickly collected her nerves and straightened out her back.

"Is that what you're worried about the most? You think because you're 'the spare' that I could care less about you and easily replaced you with one seemingly better than you?"

"Yes. Well, no! I mean, it's not the main reason why I felt so jealous toward Karen. It's part of the reason though. Being reminded that I'm just the spare has left me wondering about my value as a member of the royal family and as a person in general. I wish there was days when I could have told you how inadequate I felt to you because you were Mama and Papa's first born, their heir to the throne, their perfect daughter. You're just so good at everything Elsa!"

"I'm not good at everything."

"Yes, you are! And don't you dare say you're not good at being my sister because after all that I know I can't hold anything against you. I'm the one who can't do anything right."

"Now, listen to me, Anna. There are plenty of things you are good at."

"I know, but I'm just the spare."

"Stop that!"

Anna stumbled backwards on her back and looked up at Elsa. She could see the fury swirling around her sister's ice blue eyes.

"You're not just a spare. I never saw you as a spare. I saw you as my younger sister that I would be willing to do anything to protect her even go as far as protect her from myself because she's worth the pain and suffering I had to go through. I see you as my little sister who's worth every ounce of my love that I can summon from my heart and shower you with it because as far as I know you only deserve all the love in world and being able to be happy, healthy, and safe. Anna, I see you as my precious little sister no matter how old or experienced you get because I care so deeply for you. I NEVER saw you as a spare. I only saw you as my little sister that meant the world to me and my best friend who I could depend on to make me feel happy and loved."

Anna was dumbfounded, blinking at Elsa while trying to support herself with her elbows. Elsa offered her hand and Anna took it. Elsa helped Anna sit up straight. Anna stared at her sister's eyes and tried to process what Elsa told her. She wanted to believe her but too many things that happened piled up against Elsa's sincere statement. Anna bit her lip.

"If that's true then why did I feel that you favored being around Karen than me? You know if you didn't shush me so much during the tour I might have thought differently."

"I'm sorry about that, Anna. I didn't mean to shush you so much or seem like I didn't want to talk to you. It's just that I wanted to be a good hostess to Princess Karen and Princess Kirsten and I got a little irritated when you tried to distract me because I was so focused on giving them a proper tour. That's when I realized that I should make a peace offering to you letting you I wasn't mad at you. That's why I offered for you to join me and Karen for tea."

"That's why you offered for me to join you two for tea? Because you felt bad and wanted to make it up to me?"

Elsa shyly nodded.

"I thought you were testing me or mocking me."

"Anna, why would I do that?"

Anna shrugged her shoulder. "I guess…I guess…", a pause and blush, "I guess I think crazy thoughts when I'm jealous. You know the saying: people do crazy things when they're in love. Although, I'm not in love with you, but I do love you very much and I guess jealousy has a similar effect on people and make them do stupid things and think ridiculous thoughts."

"I'll say…"

"But that doesn't explain why you laughed at me! Why, Elsa?"

"Laugh at you? When did I laugh at you?"

"Back in the tea parlor when I was about to leave to use the bathroom and you and Karen laughed behind my back!"

"I didn't laugh at you."

"But you did laugh at me."

"No, I didn't. I may have been laughing with Karen, but not at you."

"What was Karen laughing about?"

"You."

"Then how could you not be laughing at me when she was laughing at me and you were laughing with her? Explain to me how you weren't laughing at me?!"

"Karen made a little joke about you trying to break some tension away from the atmosphere and I was about to her that I didn't find her joke funny, but she looked at me expectantly and she made me feel nervous. I had let out a nervous laugh."

Anna blinked once. Then twice. "What? That was a nervous laugh?"

"Yes. Don't you know how my different laughs sound like?"

"Yes. But….". Anna blushed, "I guess I was angry so I didn't notice."

"That's okay. I didn't expect you to be happy to be near me."

Anna quickly turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. You still hurt me. When I was trying to make amends with you before we entered the tea parlor, you didn't give the light of day to explain myself."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was mad at you because I felt so hurt and betrayed when I heard you yell out loud that you hated me in the garden. For all I knew you probably wished you had proclaimed your deep hatred for me out to the whole world."

Anna could feel her voice break as she reached to touch Elsa's shoulder, but didn't care.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned her head away from Anna before she could see tears run down her face.

"I was so confused and hurt as to why you said you hated me."

"But you know now why I said that and I only said it because I was felt hurt and betrayed by you since I was jealous. You know that I don't hate you."

Elsa wiped away her tears and looked back at Anna.

"How can I know you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Elsa. But that doesn't mean I won't occasionally get mad or frustrated with you."

Anna slipped her hand from Elsa's shoulder remembering something. Her face got a little red.

"Which reminds me, why didn't you tell me about your time in the prison cell? How come Karen heard it before me? You know that was the worst part for me when I thought you didn't trust me enough to tell me an important and intimate part of your life? Do you know how frustrated and hurt I felt overhearing you and Karen talk in the tea parlor? I felt so terrible that I ran to the garden where Kirsten and Kristoff crying my eyes out. I felt so disowned and unloved. I felt so undeserving of your love when I found out about what you told Karen about your life before me!"

Elsa sucked in a blade of air.

"Anna…."

By this point new tears streamed down Anna's flushed face.

"At least tell me why you shared that piece of information to Karen. I don't just say because she asked."

Elsa placed a hand over her thumping heart.

"Anna, I wanted to tell you first. I actually wanted to tell you a while back before the royal family of Denmark came to visit."

Anna sniffled and sloppily rubbed some tears from her face. "How far back?"

Elsa moved her hand from over her heart and used it to gingerly remove the hand that rubbed away tears on Anna's face. She repositioned her body as she cupped Anna's face in her hands.

"Do you remember the day when we sat on the same bench that would be later occupied by you and Kristoff and we were sharing pieces of our lives that the other missed out on?"

Anna nodded her head.

"Do you remember when the bee stung you?"

Anna gave Elsa another pitiful nod.

"Well, that was the day I was going to tell you about my experience being locked away in a prison cell being put there by Hans. I was planning to tell you my condition in that cell and what I was thinking and feeling as I looked through the small window and saw how frozen over everything was because of my mistake. I was going to tell you, but the bee stung you and you talked about really depressing things while I tried to sooth the pain on your hand. After that I decided to hold off that piece of information when you would be better some other day. I didn't want to further depress you. I was hoping to tell you soon after that, but it slipped my mind. I'm sorry, Anna. I wish you were the first person to know about me being in a prison cell by Hans, but sadly you were not."

Anna covered Elsa's hands with her own and looked at her sister straight in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

Anna curled her finger around Elsa's hands that still rested on her cheeks. She bit her lip again.

"Oh. Okay. Are you mad that I overheard you and Karen? I mean, technically, I eavesdropped on your conversation, but I didn't mean to."

"What where you doing outside the tea parlor? Why did you join us?"

"Okay…Um, don't think I was being stupid or anything like that, but I thought it wasn't my place to join you two once I knew you two had settled down and started drinking your tea. I thought that if I had walked in that I would have interrupted something important and only cause you to hate me or something like that."

"I could never hate you, Anna. I wouldn't mind if you came in. I actually was hoping you would join Karen and me."

"You did? But you sounded that you having such a good time with Karen."

"I was enjoying myself at a certain extent, but that's it. Occasionally I thought of how much better everything would be if you were there to liven up the place. Karen's okay, but she's not you. I hope you don't think of me as terribly obsessed or weird, but I thought of you a lot and how you could make everything better and make tea time much more enjoyable."

"You did?"

Elsa smiled at Anna as she wiped away the last few tears on her sister's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Elsa could see a glint of hope in Anna's eyes.

"Yes. In fact, all I thought about when I zoned out while Karen would talk was you. I thought of how you always made me smile and that you were my sunshine. I was thinking of how I could make you remotely happy compared to how happy you make me feel…..You know sometimes, when you and I would spend time together and it would be us two, I tried to outdo Kristoff because I knew I wanted to make you happy, I would have to try harder than him. I knew he was able to make you happy and I was determined to outdo him just so I could make you happy even no matter how much or how long your happiness lasted. I just felt that I had to put in so much energy to be just as effective as Kristoff to make you happy Anna."

"Elsa…."

Elsa dropped her hands from Anna's cheeks and bashfully looked away.

"I know what I just said sounded so stupid and a bit petty, but it's the truth. I can't help but want to be a source of your happiness Anna. I just want to be the best older sister I could be for you. I just want to ensure that you enjoy life to the fullest with as little regrets as possible and living a long, healthy life. But I felt I failed you at different times and I'm sorry."

"Elsa…"

Elsa turned back toward Anna and saw a small smile on her face and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Were you jealous of Kristoff?"

"No. It was more that I admired him. I admired him in that he practically makes you smile with as little effort as possible. I felt like every time you smiled around me I had to use more energy than Kristoff did. I wanted to be more like Kristoff in the sense that I could effortlessly make you happy."

"Oh, Elsa….You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Pardon?"

"Sometimes, it's really hard for Kristoff to make me laugh or smile when I'd be depressed or frustrated. But when I come back in the castle and find you, you bring me in arms and comfort me and I instantly feel better. I don't know how you get the idea that you have to try so hard to make me. Actually, I feel like I have to try really hard to make you happy."

"Anna, when I try to make you laugh at a joke that I thought you would find funny or tell you uplifting story about a duckling or cat being reunited with their family sometimes you don't smile."

"Elsa just because I don't smile doesn't mean I'm not happy. Typically when that happens I'm trying my hardest not to crack a huge smile or laugh because I'm afraid you might think I was a freak for laughing so hard. I was trying to contain my happiness so you wouldn't have to worry about me ruining your perfect ears."

"Oh, Anna. I wish I knew that. But what did you mean by you felt you had to try hard to make me happy? Just because I don't smile on the outside doesn't mean I'm not smiling on the inside."

"How come?"

"I was usually preoccupied with ways to keep you smiling."

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"That's usually what I'm thinking when I'm with you."

Then Anna smirked at Elsa and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "And don't tell Kristoff this, but sometimes I even think of ways to make you happy when I'm with him."

Elsa blushed a modest shade of pink while Anna pulled away.

"I try not to play favorites, Elsa, but you seem to outdo Kristoff without even trying."

Elsa's blush darkened to a cherry blossom shade.

"Um…"

"Elsa?"

The blush on her pale disappeared as Elsa refocused her attention on her sister.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Are we okay? I mean, I know we said some pretty hurtful and regretful things to each other, but everything okay between us now?"

"Are you sorry for all you did to me?"

"Yes, Elsa. I'm so, so sorry for how I acted and what I said to you and for making you feel that I hated you. I don't hate you, Elsa, and I never could. I love you."

"I know, Anna. I needed to hear the words come from you. And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and I'm sorry that you were jealous of Karen being with me and I would never want any harm to come to you, especially when it comes to your heart. I love you too much to want to let anything bad happen to you. I just want to protect you and know that I love you, Anna. Do you forgive me?"

Anna repositioned herself and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist pulling herself closer to her sister. Then she tucked her head underneath Elsa's chin and hugged her tightly.

"Yes. I forgive you, Elsa."

Then Anna buried her face into Elsa's skin and softly sobbed. "Do you forgive me?"

Elsa softly smiled to herself and brought one hand to the back of Anna's head and the other one on the middle of her back and pressed her closer to her body. Then Elsa rocked Anna back and kissed the top of Anna's head.

"Yes, I do. I forgive you, Anna. I always will."

The tears on Anna's face dried up and Anna smiled against her sister's skin. An unspoken yet very deep understanding washed over the two sisters as they sat in complete silence content that things were right in the world for them.

After some time, Anna and Elsa reluctantly pulled away from the embrace but kept each other in other's arms. They looked at each other trying to say something to dispel the serious mood looming over their heads. Elsa saw a stray strand of hair poke out from Anna's left ear and tucked it behind it. Anna giggled at the contact. Elsa smiled at her baby sister. She kept a firm yet gentle grip on Anna's shoulders.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Shouldn't we go back to the royal family of Denmark and Kristoff?"

"Actually, Anna, I think we should spend some time together here in the ballroom. The others can wait a little longer for our return. Besides, I have a feeling they don't expect us to join them any time soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Before I went to go find you, I told them that we would continue the trade agreement after I patched things up with you and that they could wonder around the castle and have dinner and stay the night if they wished. So, we have some free time before we have to return to business with the King and Queen of Denmark for our updated trade agreement. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

Elsa looked around the ballroom and debated whether she and Anna should spend time in the ballroom whatever they may choose to do. Elsa considered one option, but was unsure if it was going to be too risky. Ultimately, she decided she would just have to put her faith in her powers and take a chance of what might happen. Elsa stood up and helped Anna up from the floor. A curious expression covered Anna's face more so than her own freckles did. Elsa smirked at Anna.

"Elsa, do you have something in mind?"

"Yes. Just hold onto me for a moment."

Elsa offered her left arm to Anna and her sister took hold onto it with a gentle yet passionate grip. Elsa then stomped her right foot and ice sprawled out from underneath her and Anna and covered the whole ballroom floor. Anna began to slide away, but Elsa caught her and held onto her hand tight.

"We're going to have fun just like the night when I accidentally struck you with my magic expect this time you won't get hurt because I'll make that never happens."

Anna couldn't contain her joy. To the bets of her ability without falling on the ice, Anna lunged herself forward and captured Elsa in a warm hug. She buried her face in her sister's neck. "Thank you so much. You're the best sister ever."

A gentle smile graced Elsa's face. She pulled Anna away just enough to look at her blue eyes.

"You ready to have some serious fun and sister bonding time?"

Anna happily bopped her head in agreement with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yeah."

"Well, then. Come on!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and glided backwards dragging her sister along. The two sisters took their time to adjust to innocent happiness once more and traveled back in time to their childhood before their separation as they glided across the ice. And as they glided, they told each other happy and interesting secrets as they as they went around the ballroom. Their conversations and minds drifted off in nostalgia.

To Be Continued…


	20. A Calm In The Castle

Elsewhere, Kristoff was looking at portraits in the castle's gallery with Kirsten. The duo had previously been accompanied by Karen and the King and Queen of Denmark. King Frederick and Queen Isabella had decided to adjourn to the garden to stretch out their limbs and Karen had decided to claim a guest room since it was decided that royal Danish family would stay the night. Karen had requested that she spend time she was left alone for some time to her but also made an arrangement to spend time with Kirsten before dinner when everyone would come back together. These series of events led up to where Kirsten and Kristoff were-alone together in the portrait room. They were currently admiring a significant figure.

Kirsten lightly bounced on her heels as her eyes drank in the painted lady before her.

"She sure is something isn't she?"

Kristoff turned to Kirsten in confusion. "Huh?"

"Joan."

Kristoff blushed. "Oh, yeah." He turned his attention back to the painting. "She is. I just thought you were talking about Anna."

"She's quite something, too. She certainly doesn't hold back when she can't keep biting her tongue for long. That's what I admire about her. She's so passionate."

A pause. A peculiar pause. The Kirsten turned to face Kristoff and he looked back at her.

"I kind envy you, Kristoff."

"How so, Kirsten?"

"It must be nice to see Anna as much as you do. I wouldn't have minded being close friends with her."

"You can write each other letters", Kristoff offered.

"I know. But that's not what I mean. I wish I would be able to be physically close to her and have the opportunity to see her more than maybe a few months at a time…that is to say, my family remains in good standing with Elsa and Anna."

"I don't think that should be a problem. I'm sure that Elsa will find a way to patch up things between the four of you girls."

"All four of us? I would expect Elsa would try to make Anna and Karen make up and shake hands before we departed."

"Knowing Elsa, I'm sure she'll want to be extra careful."

"I guess so. I suppose Karen and I have to work out a few problems ourselves, but it's nothing like what's between Karen and Anna."

"You're probably right, Kirsten. "

Another pause. The two friends looked back at the painting. Kirsten's soft voice reached Kristoff's ears first.

"What do you think of Joan?"

"I think she's pretty cool."

"I think she looks very strong and self-empowered."

"Yeah. Maybe that's why this is one of Anna's favorite paintings."

"This is one of her favorites?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. When she told me about her favorite paintings in this room, I could barely pay attention because her mouth was moving a mile a minute."

Kirsten giggled. "For whatever reason was she so hyper?"

"I think that day Anna had just come to me after spending time with Elsa. I do recall some vague details of what she and Elsa had done that day. All I know is that Anna was ecstatic. She's usually a bubbly person but on that particular day she was extra happy. I had assumed was because of the time she spent with Elsa. I don't know what they did, but I do know that it was rare opportunity for them since they spent more than a few hours in one sitting together that day."

"When did this happen?"

"I believe it was two weeks ago. Why do you ask, Kirsten?"

"I was just curious. Do you recall any other paintings that are some of Anna's favorites?"

"Um, I think she likes the romantic ones."

"Which ones?"

"The swing picture, the picnic one, the man kissing the woman's hand and a man and woman dancing."

Kirsten briefly turned her head to spot all the paintings Kristoff had vaguely and casually described. Luckily for her, they were easy to spot by his scarce descriptions. She turned her head back to Joan.

"I see. They are all very nice."

"Yeah."

"It's obvious that Anna is a romantic, but something tells me that she will always put family before romance."

"I know. I understood that one day when I wanted to have Anna stay with me a little longer and she had to tell me that she had to go to Elsa. I mean, it was understandable, but the next day when I tried to take the two out to walk into town, Anna took Elsa in a store excited to look at the merchandise and food. I mean, she did that with me too, but she did it more frequently with Elsa."

"Kristoff, I thought we had this discussion already. Besides, you really want to yank on your wrist so much into a store?"

"Well, no. I'm actually glad Anna didn't drag me into too many stores, but the point is that she didn't hesitate to drag poor Elsa inside some shop. She stopped slightly when she approached me before dragging me inside somewhere."

"Maybe she only does that because she knows she has a different relationship with you. Remember Kristoff, having a familial relationship is different than a romantic one. Yes, there are similarities in each relationship like considering other's feelings and asking for permission for certain things, but if Anna wants to have a beloved one by her side as she happily takes in all that the town to offer, she's more likely to drag Elsa in without restraint because they're sister. If she pauses to take you in somewhere it's probably she's considering if you would want to come in with her. That's all."

"That make sense. But what do you mean by 'because they're sisters'?"

"I'm just saying that even if Elsa protested but Anna ignored her, there would be no actual consequence later on when Elsa told her about going in the shop with Anna because by the end of the experience Elsa would convince herself and Anna that she was glad Anna decided to bring her along."

"Um…Could you explain a little more?"

"Anna and Elsa are sisters, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, sisters tend to have a special understanding of each other that they share that no one else in their lives can have. They aren't just family members or siblings. They are so much more. They are best friends and sisters which, in weaponry terms, they are like a double-edged blade. One edge is their relationship as sisters. On the other edge, they are best friends. It's a complicated relationship, but it's utterly special in a most unique way and very fulfilling."

"So, they have a unique understanding between each other?"

"Yes. That's why Anna doesn't need to communicate through body language or orally to let Elsa know that she will drag her off somewhere. All Elsa needs to know is look in Anna's eyes and smile to know she won't be able to escape her sister's ecstatic behavior. She knows she will be a victim of her sister's excitement and she doesn't try to struggle out of Anna's grip because she knows deep inside that the effort will be absolutely useless."

"So, are you saying sisters just know things ahead of time without speaking to each other and all they have to do is look at the other?"

"Yes. And not just for sisters, but for siblings in general. I'm sorry to say this, Kristoff, but I wish you had a sibling yourself. If you have had a brother or sister, then it would have been easier for me to explain things to you. But even if you have trouble understand just know Anna will always love you. But can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Why do you doubt that Anna will give all the love for you? Why do you have doubt about your love for each other?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because how I was raised."

"Who raised you? What did they teach you?"

"Okay. Before I explain, will you promise not judge me?"

"I never have judged you at this point, Kristoff, and I don't eve plan to. What is it?"

"Okay. I was raised by trolls. And it's not how they raised me. It's more for the fact that I wasn't raised by humans."

"Trolls? How did that happen?"

"Well, at a young age I was orphaned because both of my parents died. My mother had died after childbirth and my father had to work very hard to keep me alive and he barely could take care of himself and grew sick and eventually died."

"That's terrible. What happened then?"

"Well, my father died when I was seven years old. Since he was an ice harvester, one of his very good friends took me in and took care of me. One night when I was eight I was helping the ice harvesters get ice and on while Sven, my reindeer, and I where following the ice harvesters with our little cube of ice on the sleigh, we had noticed two horses race past us and a trail of ice followed one of them. Well, as curious as any eight year old would be, I had Sven ditch the sleigh and had us follow the horses which led us to the Valley of the Living Rock. While we were eavesdropping on the conversation between the king and the head troll, a female troll popped up and decided to adopt us."

"Kristoff, I may this might sound so obvious, but do you realize you saw Elsa and Anna before you would officially meet them? Because it sounds like you once knew what they looked as children and then forgot about them."

"Yeah. I do realize that now. I mean, I realized it a while back when I told Anna the story. It's kind of funny though. Through that story I had figured out that Elsa was my age."

"So, does that mean you remember what happened next?"

"Not exactly. I was only eight after all. All I knew was that I saw the royal family talking to Grand Pabbie and that I saw a redheaded little girl cradled in her mother's arms asleep and a scared girl my age in a blue dress. It wasn't until much later that I would realize that the saw Anna at her most calm state and Elsa at her most vulnerable state. Elsa looked so scared and in pain like she had something terrible and was deeply sorry for it."

"Did you ever find out why that might have been?"

"Yeah…..It was when everything changed for Elsa and Anna. It was that night when Elsa had accidentally struck Anna in the head with her powers. The thought of hurting her sister again terrified her. Luckily, Grand Pabbie was able to cure Anna….Heh. Anna was so mad when she found out about that night. She hardly wanted to speak to me because she knew I was raised by trolls. Luckily, Elsa got Anna to calm down and make up with me. Anna didn't feel like being near me when Elsa suggested we patch things up, but Elsa was able to persuade her."

"It sounds like you just need to stop doubting yourself and Anna and just let Elsa and Anna bond. They do have a lot to catch up. Elsa deserves the attention she gets from Anna and don't worry about Anna ignoring you, Kristoff. She won't ignore you. You just need to give her time especially after today. Maybe someday she'll find a better balance between finding time for you and Elsa."

"Okay. You know, Kirsten. I'm glad we're friends."

"I'm glad we're friends, too."

Kristoff smiled at Kirsten and smiled back at him. Then she went up on the tip of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Bringing herself down, she looked up at his flushed and surprised face.

"You're a sweet guy, Kristoff, and Anna's lucky to have you in her life so don't forget that."

Kristoff's face went back to normal.

"Thank you, Kirsten. I won't."

"Kristoff, may I ask you one last question before we move along?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think Elsa has found Anna yet? And if she has, what do you suppose they would be doing?"

"I hope Elsa has at least will find Anna and talk thing out with her. I hope they make up and everything will be fine when we have dinner."

"I hope so too."

An awkward silence fell upon the two friends. Kirsten cleared her throat offering Kristoff a friendly smile.

"Shall we go check out some other paintings? I think Joan is getting tired of us."

Kristoff chuckled a little in agreement.

"Sure. Lead the way."

The two friends went off to another painting that was across the way from Joan of Arch.

To Be Continued…


	21. Warm Embraces

**Author's Note:** **I'm sorry I took nearly two weeks to update. I had two essays to deal with first and just getting through life in general. **

After they had spent a considerable amount of time having fun while patching up their bond as sisters, Elsa and Anna had eventually found themselves huddled together in the middle of the ballroom floor. Anna had her head tucked under Elsa's chin and Elsa had a hand pressed lightly against the back of Anna's head absentmindedly stroking her sister's hair every once in a while. It was just them and the ballroom back in its normal state again as Elsa had thawed the ice, snow and frost once they decided to rest.

Elsa had her legs tucked against together and position off to the side while Anna had her knees scrunched up against her chest and encased by her arms. Both sisters were staring at the blank space that lay before them as a content silence radiated from their bodies and soon became the atmosphere of the room. It hadn't just covered the atmosphere, but became a part of it.

The room grew dim with light as time passed by. Anna took in some air through her nose and dug her head into the softness and protection of Elsa's neck. She took in her sister's scent feeling relaxed realizing her sister wore the same perfume their late mother sometimes had on her when she would tuck them into bed before they were separated. Not that Elsa needed to be tucked in, but her mother insisted once she was done with her sister, Anna. That had embarrassed Elsa before but only secretly and slightly.

The memory of her mother's perfume that helped her fall asleep made Anna feel that more relaxed and comfortable in her sister's company as she smelled of their mother. Anna was never bothered that Elsa practically was their mother's carbon copy for she had always saw Elsa as a separate person, as a separate being. Yet there were times Anna acknowledged that her older sister looked like their mother and it only comforted Anna. Rather than bring back painful memories of her death along with their father's.

Taking in another whiff of her sister's perfume that once belonged to their mother, Anna found courage to speak again after a substantial and comfortable silence.

"Elsa?"

Elsa continued to gently stroke her baby sister's hair. "Yes, Anna?"

"What do you suppose will happen after we get up and leave this room? Will everything we had worked on to explain to each other what happen somehow magically disappear and things will go back to how they were?"

"No."

"But what are we to do about the royal Danish family? Karen and I aren't really on good terms with each other and I possibly ruined a wonderful trade opportunity with King Frederick and Queen Isabella. There's so much to do."

"Don't worry about you and Karen. Our main focus for tonight will to get through dinner and then we'll finish trade business with them tomorrow before they return to Denmark."

Anna removed her head from underneath Elsa's chin so she could look up to her sister.

"How can you be so confident and calm?"

"I have you."

Anna quirked an eyebrow up at her sister. Elsa dropped her hand from Anna's head to her shoulder. Elsa pulled her sister close.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have my sister with me. We've have made amends, haven't we, Anna?"

"Yes. But what is your point?"

"If I can make amends with you, my only sister, then I can overcome other obstacles. I'm more confident about my actions and resolve when I know we're okay. And when I feel satisfied with my relationship with you everything else falls into place for me. I will find a way to persuade King Frederick and Queen Isabella to reconsider putting back a deal for Danish pastries and for the new split pea soup recipe that the offered to you to be added in our updated trade agreement and I'm sure you and I will find a way to be on good standing with the royal Danish family before they return home."

"Elsa, what could you have in mind? I don't think I would be ready to face Princess Karen without wanting to throw her dirty looks."

"Maybe I'll talk with Princess Kirsten. She seems like a sensible woman. I'm sure she definitely wants things to be back to normal between us and with her and Karen. I'm sure we'll find a way to make amends between the four of us."

"In a complicated way it all four of us will be involved in making amends with one another, but to be fair, you and Kirsten did not feud. It was more between you, me and Karen in which an issue arose between the three of us. And as a consequence, Karen and Kirsten developed an issue with each other. Actually, never mind. They already had an issue."

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I think the reason we had an issue with each other is because Karen and Kirsten had an existing issue with each other before they came to the castle. We were just unlucky in getting roped in and end up fighting ourselves. But I still think this would have still happened since I would have gotten jealous."

"I don't know why you were jealous. You would never need to be."

"I know that…now. It's just that I felt inadequate compared to Karen. She seemed so nice and she's my age and she's probably more well-behaved than I could ever be and she has similar powers that you have. I wasn't born special. I'm just….Anna. I'm just normal and weird and energetic…and-and…"

Elsa silenced Anna by brushing Anna's bangs away from her forehead gently raking her fingertips against her sister's skin.

"Anna, I love you because you're you. I don't want a sister like Karen. I love you just the way you are. I want a sister like you."

Anna just stared at Elsa in awe. Her mouth was slightly agape that way she had it when she first saw Kristoff covered in snow. Elsa brought her hand back up to the backside of Anna's head and cradled it before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead. When she drew back to look at her sister's blue eyes she just smiled. Anna was frozen in a stupor as she continued to be captured by her sister's loving stare. Soon though without her knowledge, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"You do?"

Elsa afforded her sister the most reassuring yet simple gesture that would be enough for her to understand that she only held deep, genuine feelings for her. She gave her a nod. It was as firm as a rock yet gentle as a mother's touch.

Just then Anna's arms had a mind of their own and encased Elsa's elegant and slender neck in between them resting on her strong yet small shoulders. The strawberry blonde princess buried her face in her sister's neck sobbing, joyfully.

"And don't you worry about me wanting to replace you either, Elsa. I don't any other sister than what I already have-you. I just want you as my sister. I love you for who you are, Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes fell halfway down with heavy lids. Yet her eyelids weren't heavy with grief or exhaustion. No. They were heavy with joy and relief. She briefly glanced up to catch the early shadows dancing on the sun-lit ballroom floor. They were the prelude of evening. As if to protect her sister from the shadows of the past and quite possibly the physical shadows that threatened to envelop them into darkness, Elsa, out of instinct, cradled Anna's head closer to her body and wrapped her other arm around her sister's waist gripping her backside in tender protection.

"Anna."

At some point, Anna had stopped crying from joy and kept her face buried against the platinum blonde's neck.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Do you think we should leave soon to join the others for dinner?"

"What time is it?"

Elsa re-examined the shadows and judged what position the sun might be at in the sky. She looked back down at the crown of Anna's copper hair. She ran her fingers through it giving it playful strokes.

"I wager it's around six thirty."

Anna regretted the moment when she had to pull her face from her sister's neck that shelter her from the outside world that people call real life. But she pulled away without much hesitation and looked at her sister.

"So, should we leave?"

"It would be best if we did now."

"Okay."

Elsa pulled herself away from her sister and stood up tall. Anna was about to help herself up but Elsa hoisted her up from her wrists. Anna nearly lost her balance from suddenly being lifted up and fell forward. Luck would have that Elsa caught her just the same two months prior when they ice skated in the courtyard-Anna had her hands on Elsa's forearms and Elsa held Anna's elbows from underneath. Elsa smiled down at her goofy kid sister and helped her stand up straight.

"Are you okay?"

"I am."

The two sisters smiled and had let go of each other simultaneously. A peaceful silence whispered past their ears. Anna blushed before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her left ear.

"So, let's go."

"Anna."

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Before we go, maybe we should talk about a few more things."

"Like what?"

"I'm sorry for feeling so jealous before."

"It's all right, Anna. We already told each other how we felt while we had fun on the ballroom floor."

"I know that…It's just that this all started because how close Karen was getting you. I know you didn't mean to shush me while we on the tour, but I started to think you didn't want me around and I started thinking of reasons why and-and I guess I felt inferior to Karen because she had magic powers that are similar to yours and I'm sure that would have excited you…to have the opportunity to have a little figure with similar abilities as you have."

Elsa had small frown knitted on her face but remained silent.

"And one thing led to another and I just got more jealous and angry that it just built up and…."

"And?"

"Well, you know, what happened in the garden when you heard me and then I tried to apologize and you ignored me back in the tea parlor and then the rest followed."

"I suppose that makes sense. I wish I had known sooner-"

"Elsa, please. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I should have been just followed my instincts and not hesitate to join you and Karen when you invited me in the first place. Instead of eavesdropping on your conversation and feeling even more jealous of Karen by the second, I should have made my presence known and told you how I felt and we possibly could have avoided all this undue stress and pain."

"But it happened and yet we're here now and we're okay. Actually, we're better than okay if I'm not being too presumptuous with my claim."

"You're not, Elsa."

"I have a question though, Anna."

"What's that, Elsa?"

"Why did you refuse some your favorite foods? You even refused chocolate and seemed so disinterred in King Frederick offering a special deal for us to receive their Danish pastries and seemed indifferent when Queen Isabella offered a new split pea soup recipe."

Anna shyly shrugged her shoulders looking away from Elsa.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Anna, please tell me."

Anna looked at Elsa square in the eyes.

"I felt absolutely miserable knowing you truly hated me at that moment and I well…"

"I didn't hate you, Anna. I already told you that I could never truly hate you. I was mad at you, yes, but I didn't hate you."

"Okay. Well, you were mad at me and I felt that I needed to prove to you that I was being serious about my resolve to make things up to you. Besides, good girls deserve things and I wasn't a good girl because I made my sister cry. I-"

Elsa pressed a stern finger against Anna's lips. She stared at her with disbelief tears brimming in her eyes.

"Anna, are you trying to say that you believed that you didn't _deserve to eat_ because I was mad at you?"

Anna meekly nodded her head. Elsa pulled her finger away from Anna's lips and brought both hands to cup her sister's cheeks in them. Her tears threatened to spill over. Elsa brushed Anna's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Regardless of how angry or cross I might be with you, Anna, never impose such a great punishment as refusing food even your favorites because I will always want to make sure you are well-nourished and healthy. I can't stand the thought that you did that to yourself because you wanted to make it to me somehow of how sorry you were."

Anna's heart sank somewhere in the deep recesses of her stomach when she saw her sister cry and hear her voice crack with every passing second. She reached over and held Elsa's face in her own hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

"Elsa, please don't cry. I'm sorry. If you cry, then I'll cry."

"Oh, Anna…I'm crying for you."

"Please, don't cry Elsa. Please….I'm sorry."

"I feel terrible for not realizing it sooner when you first refused chocolate."

"It's not your fault, Elsa."

"Yes, it is. You were suffering on the inside so much that you refused any food and you barely uttered a word. In a fit of anger I told you not to speak to me, but that didn't mean you were forbidden from talking to the others and try to enjoy yourself."

"I told you, Elsa. I was trying to make a point. Please, stop crying…I'm going to…cry. Please, Elsa. Please, no more tears. Please, smile….Don't cry."

"I'm such a terrible older sister!"

"Elsa….," sniffle, "stop crying…I hate to see you like this."

"But I'm a terrible sister!"

"No, you're not. You are such a wonderful sister that you don't even know it. There so much love in your heart that you were able to isolate yourself from me for my protection and that you self-imposed exile to try and keep Arendelle safe from you. You always put others needs before your own! I didn't know it at the time, but you did know more about love than I did when I had foolishly gotten engaged to that rat Prince Hans. I thought I knew more about love than you because I could not see the deeper meaning of you shutting me out of your life. I treated it like an iceberg and I'm so sorry for that. But, please Elsa, will you stop crying?"

"Oh, Anna…How could I-?"

Anna pushed herself forward and encased her sister in the warmest, most love-filled hug she could give her sister at that moment. Elsa was shocked to say the least, but then recovered and wrapped her arms around her sister burying her tear-stained face in her sister's left shoulder. Anna buried her face in her sister's neck in turn and lightly wetted the skin with her own tears. A warm and comforting blanket of silence draped over the two sisters as they held each other in the other's arms. No sound was made except for the soft thumping of their hearts beating against their chest cavities. No discernable amount of time passed when they broke away from the embrace. They looked at each other with glossy eyed smiles. Anna sniffled as she wiped away the stale tears from her sister's face.

"I told you I would cry if you didn't stop crying yourself."

Elsa gave Anna a sad smile as she wiped away the fresh tears that streamed down her face.

"Oh, Anna…."

Anna forced a weak smile. "Heh."

A small silence overtook the pair of sisters and in that brief moment they came to an understanding only siblings could comprehend. An understanding that needed no words.

Elsa gave Anna a genuine smile and Anna returned it in kind. Elsa held her sister's face in her hands for a moment longer brushing her thumbs back and forth across the freckled cheeks.

"Oh, you silly goose."

Anna blinked in confusion as Elsa pulled her hands away from her face. Elsa remembering that she had pulled a tissue from her left sleeve, she tried the other one. Luckily, she had remembered to neatly tuck another tissue under her right wrist just in case the one under her left wrist was used up beforehand. With all the grace she effortlessly used, Elsa gently pulled the second tissue from her sleeve and brought it up to dab away her sister's eyes and wiped her nose. Anna scrunched her nose up once Elsa relieved her of internal embarrassment. She gave her sister an incredulous look. Elsa simply smiled as she offered the tissue to her sister.

"What's this for?"

"You need it more than I do."

"But, Elsa-"

"Take it. I don't need it. I'm fine."

"But you're the one who was crying just as a recently."

"If I recall correctly, you were the last one who cried, you're the one who cried to yourself for who knows how long in the ballroom, and you have suffered greatly from anguish and jealousy far longer than I had suffered from confusion from your odd behavior today. You take it."

Anna pouted. She hated that Elsa was right. Why did she have to be right all the time? Anna seriously considered if there was unspoken universal rule that older sibling must always be right as to guide their younger siblings down the right path no matter if they are willing participants or not in the scheme of things. Anna took the tissue with a careful hand with her eyes never leaving Elsa's.

"Thank you."

Elsa moved her hand onto Anna's right shoulder.

"You might to save the tissue later, so try not to use it so much now."

Anna tried to decipher what Elsa meant by her statement. She examined her sister's face and saw mischief swirling in her irises. With her free hand, Anna playfully slapped her sister in the shoulder.

"Oh, you!"

Elsa lightly laughed. Once she composed herself, her expression turned to a serious one.

"But, seriously, Anna, I don't want you to use up the tissue so soon and then wish you had it for later. If that happened then I wouldn't be able to provide any more tissues for you until we ran into a servant."

Elsa's voice didn't seem patronizing. It was gentle and maybe a little stern, yet all that clicked in Anna's head was that her sister cared about her. She didn't want to see her sister sad because she would feel sad herself and she wouldn't be able to be emotionally strong for her sister. Anna recognized that Elsa wanted to be strong for her. She accepted her sister's decision.

"Thank you."

Elsa blinked. "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring. For being my sister and loving me unconditionally."

"You don't have to thank me…"

"I know, but I want to. You deserve it, Elsa."

Elsa didn't know how else to react except to blush. "Um…Thank you?"

Anna smiled. She smiled like she knew something that greatly pleased and comforted her.

"You're welcome."

Elsa collected herself and gained her composure after the initial shock.

"Well, then, shall we head to the dining hall for dinner?"

"Yes."

"All right then."

Elsa turned around and took two steps forward before she felt a hand cling to her right arm. She turned back around before staring down at the hand clinging to her. It was Anna's left hand. The platinum blonde woman looked up at the strawberry blonde's eyes.

"Anna?"

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

Anna had let go of Elsa's arm.

"I love you."

At first Elsa was shocked by the statement, but then she allowed realization to sink in and a warm smile grace her lips returning the gesture with earnest.

"I love you, too."

Anna bit her lower lip in excitement. Elsa turned around again and waited for Anna to be at her side where she belonged. Anna scurried to her sister's right side, playfully bumped her shoulder with her own and then they walked in comfortable silence away from the ballroom floor. Before they left the room all together, Anna interlocked her hand with her sister's. Elsa leaned in and squeezed Anna's hand in her own.

To Be Continued…


End file.
